Talking
by Antr
Summary: The characters from TAWOG come together to discuss the most acclaimed stories on the archive. Rated T. Darwin: Join me in my first review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Darwin's First- by schwarzekatze4**

**Gumball: **Hello fellow audience of the archive. My name is Gumball T. Watterson, but my friends call me Gumball. Welcome to the first chapter of Talking; where me and all my friends and family come together and discuss the most critically acclaimed stories on TAWOG archive.

Now many of you have reviewed and even written stories about me and my friends and how we get into different situation stretching from time travel, to dimensional transportation, and even a story on the zombie apocalypse. You've read these stories and given your (somewhat) honest opinion about the story and how great or horrible it was, but what about us? What about the characters that you all put in these stories and force to do whatever you write? Well, like I explained in Antr's_** ,**_Your Choice, this story will be me and all my friends coming together to discuss the stories that we feel need to be discussed

I know that there are many stories that you all want us to review; mainly your own, but for the first chapter of the story we go back far in the archive. Back when the show and the archive was new. Back when stories only had a minimum of three chapters and were based more on the show then actual creativity (even though the show is pretty creative as it is.) We go back to one of the first stories ever to be posted on the archive. So get ready, because this is _Darwin's First._

For many new users who weren't curious enough to look through the whole archive, Darwin's First was one of the first stories to ever be posted on the site. It took place after the events of The Pressure and showed a pairing that will soon be lost in time until the episode Halloween. It told the story of how my friend and best bro in the world, Darwin, learns that his kiss with Masami never happened and how he copes with the fact that he really never kissed a girl. Towards the end someone you'd least expect helps him experience his first real life kiss. Now since this story co-stared Darwin who better to give his review then my bro, Darwin.

**Darwin:** Thanks bro. Really nice to be here.

**Gumball: **Well, this is your house after all.

**Darwin: **I know. I was just being humble to your nice gesture introducing me.

**Gumball:** O-k-a-y. Anyway, why don't we get started on the story; shall we?

**Darwin: **We shall.

**Gumball: **Okay. So we start off at school as the day goes on in Miss Simian's class.

* * *

The clock upon the wall of a classroom ticked slowly, students within the room eagerly waiting for the final bell of the day to ring. Among the students in the room were a goldfish, unusually sporting legs and arms, and a blue-furred cat, who was gazing at a peanut girl with antlers. The cat, who was known as Gumball Watterson, had glowing, pink hearts in his eyes as he observed the female.

* * *

**Darwin:** Okay. First off, my arms and legs are not unusual.

**Gumball: **Yeah, and I wasn't gazing at Penny. I was just looking past her shoulder; Her smooth, fine, curved shoul-der.

**Darwin: **Gumball.

**Gumball:** Wha- What!

**Darwin: **The story.

**Gumball: **Oh right. Let's see; where were we? ….Oh yeah. We were in Miss Simian's class learning about math.

**Darwin: **What does that have to do with anything in the plot?

**Gumball:** Nothing. I fact, it's just a useless scene that could be easily erased and forgotten about, but during that time you were thinking about why Masami wasn't talking to you after the kiss. Here, just read this part.

* * *

Darwin glanced at the clock, which was still ticking slowly, then turned his attention to his teacher, who was giving a lecture to the class. Normally, Darwin would be paying close attention to the lesson, for it was the right thing to do, but his mind was set on why Masami wouldn't talk to him. The goldfish looked away from the teacher and looked behind him, focusing on a white, emo ghost. Her name was Carrie, and she didn't talk to Darwin or Gumball that much. She was one of Masami's closest friends, though. And for whatever reason, she seemed to be looking at Darwin before he turned around. She raised an eyebrow at him, looking unimpressed and wondering why he was looking at her.

The goldfish looked away and focused once again on the clock. The final bell was about to ring at last. _"Maybe I'll talk to Carrie after class to ask what's up with Masami…"_ Darwin thought to himself, _"Was she looking at me before I looked at her? Why would she be looking at me? Maybe it has something to do with Masami?"_

* * *

**Darwin: **Oh! Okay. I was drifting into my thoughts because Miss Simian was talking about random crap that no one cares about. I get it now.

**Gumball:** Do you; do really get it Darwin?

**Darwin:** …..No.

**Gumball: **Since this doesn't seem to be getting through your thick, fatty head why don't we fast forward a little. Past the meaningless math scene and the whole hallway conversation between me and you, and just start at the part where you meet up with Carrie. Okay?

**Darwin:** Sounds fine to me.

**Gumball: **Okay. So Darwin meets up with Carrie in the hallway at the end of the school day to discuss why Masami wasn't talking to him.

* * *

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Darwin wondered.

"You are talking to me, stupid…" Carrie pointed out.

Darwin nervously tapped his fingers together. "I-I know… I meant in private… Where no one's around…"

Carrie let out a groan, sounding irritated. "Fine, but let's make it quick. I have a bus to ride you know."

Darwin nodded. "I know, I have to get outside and get in my mom's car anyway."

Carrie floated towards a corner in the hallway, which appeared to be secluded from the students in the halls, as if they were purposely avoiding it. Darwin followed her, still thinking of what to say to her about the situation with Masami.

"What?" Carrie asked, sounding completely uninterested in what Darwin had to say to her.

"Well… You're good friends with Masami, right?" Darwin began.

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"Well, I was wondering…" Darwin gulped, "Would you happen to know why she hasn't been talking to me ever since we kissed in the tree house?"

Carrie sighed. "You're so stupid, Darwin…"

"Hey! I am not!" Darwin argued.

"Yes you are. You don't even know why she won't talk to you."

"Well, yeah! I want to know! I mean, she's my girlfriend and all…" Darwin blushed a little.

"Darwin, she's not talking to you because she _wasn't _the one you kissed." Carrie revealed.

Darwin's eyes widened with a mixture of shock and confusion. "What? What do you mean she wasn't the one I kissed? She was right in front of me, leaning in and then she pressed her lips against mine… It had to be her!"

"Well it wasn't."

"Is that why she won't talk to me? Does she think I cheated on her?" Darwin worried.

"Gross, no!" Carrie shivered, "She won't talk to you because she thinks it's awkward to be around someone who kissed a _boy._"

Darwin froze completely. He was speechless; attempting to comprehend that Carrie just told him he kissed a boy. "But… The only boy in the tree house was…" His pupils immediately shrunk. Quickly, Darwin began to spit and wipe his mouth. "I kissed Gumball?"

"Yeah, that's right. The truth hurts." Carrie said in her cynical tone.

"That's disgusting!" The goldfish was horrified.

* * *

**Darwin:** Oh, I was thinking more than just disgusting, but that's not what I wanted to comment about. I wanted to comment about the amount of spaces put in between each sentence. I get that the author was trying to show the dialog between the characters, but I just feel like I have to scroll down every few sentence to read what could be put in one paragraph; no offence .

* * *

"That's great. I could honestly care less."

"So, I guess I never got my first kiss from a girl after all…" Darwin frowned.

There was silence. Carrie stared at Darwin for a while, and finally spoke. "Do you want your first kiss from a girl?"

Darwin quickly looked at her, surprised by her question. His felt his face light up. "W-What?"

Carrie let out a sigh. "You heard me. I can tell by the redness in your cheeks."

"But… I can't kiss you! I have a girlfriend! That would be cheating, and cheating is wrong!" Darwin exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you how stupid you are in one day?

* * *

**Gumball:** About seven.

**Darwin:** Yeah…Wait!

* * *

Darwin's eyes drifted towards the tiles upon the floor. "Do you want your first kiss from a girl or not?" Carrie repeated. Darwin's eyes trotted back up to hers. He was speechless, not entirely sure if he wanted to kiss a ghost or not. He knew he was in love with Masami, but she broke his heart.

Finally, Darwin sighed. "Okay…"

"Fine, now shut up, close your eyes and pucker your lips." Carrie commanded.

Darwin listened, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. He was sweating nervously, preparing himself for a kiss from someone who wasn't his best friend… or a male cat. After waiting for a few seconds, he felt a pair of lips pressed lightly against his. His eyes instantaneously opened as he checked to see if he was actually kissing a girl this time… and he was. He saw Carrie's eyelid shut completely, her face against his. The goldfish's face felt warmer now, and he had a tingly feeling in his stomach. Eventually, she pulled away from him, a small smile inching at the corners of her mouth.

Darwin once again found himself trying to find words to say to her, but the first and only thing that came out of his mouth was "why?"

* * *

**Gumball:** Why. Why! You ask a girl why she kissed you. Dude, if you get a kiss you don't ask why.

**Darwin:** Well I'm sorry, but I didn't understand why she did it in the first place.

**Gumball: **What does it matter why she did it in the first place. A kiss is a kiss; just accept it. You know how long I've tried to get a kiss from Penny. Eight years. I have been trying to get a kiss from Penny for eight years and you can get a kiss from just about anyone at anytime! I just don't get it!

**Darwin:** I guess it's just my loveable personality.

**Gumball:** Loveable personality. Yeah right.

* * *

As Carrie turned to leave, Darwin reached out and grabbed her hand. "May I come with you?"

Carrie glared at him, "Why?"

"Because, Carrie, it would be very rude for a gentleman to kiss a girl and just let her leave by herself." Darwin explained.

Carrie sighed and rolled her eyes. "I swear, Darwin Watterson, you are the strangest boy I've ever met…" She gave an unusual smirk, "But perhaps you aren't as stupid as I originally thought you were."

Darwin smiled, "Shall we go?"

Carrie's smirk disappeared. "Whatever."

"Okay!" Darwin cheerfully exclaimed, walking down the hallway, his hand holding onto Carrie's. As he happily walked down the hall with his new girlfriend, a thought occurred to him: What in the world would Gumball, Banana Joe and Tobias think? But then he realized he didn't care. He was just happy to be with a girl who actually liked him… and who he liked back.

* * *

**Gumball:** Well, that's _Darwin's First._ How was it? It was okay for a first story. The plot was okay, the characters I guess were like how they were in the show, and I guess it did have a heart-warming scene in it at the end. And it had to be good if it had fifteen people favorite it. Of course, that could of just been because it was the only thing on the sight at the time, but I'm not criticizing their judgment. Well that's my review. Toon in next time when I review a classic story from the man of horror and gore himself; Urimizo. Until next time, see ya.

**Darwin:** Wait! I barely got to say anything. Why was I even here? Why?! Gumball! Why was I even here if you didn't let me talk?

**Gumball:** Let it go Darwin. The reviews over.

**Darwin:** But why was I here?!

**Gumball:** Let it Gooo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's the Thought that Counts- by Urimizo**

**Gumball: **Hello everybody; I'm Gumball. I review it so you don't have to read it. How do you guys like that first part. I kind of did a revised version of the Nostalgia Critic's "_I remember it, so you don't have too." _line. How do you think it works; If you like it then thanks and if you don't, well then excuse my language, but screw you. Anyway, in the last chapter Darwin and I(mainly me) talked about the story _Darwin's First_. One of the first stories ever published on archive. Today, I'm going to talk about another early published story from an author well known for horror and suspense. His stories deliver a darker side of the world and how things that look harmless and pleasant may turn out to be bad and deadly. In this chapter of Talking we look at a story with love with a twist, so get ready because this is _It's the Thought That Counts_

This story stars both me and Penny as we go through on a normal Valentine's day setting. It begins smoothly and truly shows the love between me and Penny, but that soon changes when I do something completely psychotic and evil spirited; even if it had something with my love for her. So now, let's get started on the review.

We start off at Penny's house as she prepares for her Valentine's date with yours truly.

* * *

Penny heard a knock at her door, it was Valentine's Day and she was expecting Gumball to take her out somewhere nice this afternoon. She went to answer it and found the blue feline dressed up in a suit on the other side of the door, smiling warmly.

"Gumball! I was hoping you'd show!" She squealed. Gumball returned the greeting and reached into the bag he was carrying.

"Of course, Penny. I was hoping we could do something special today, it is Valentine's Day after all." His hand pulled out to reveal a heart shaped box of chocolates, painted a deep red and tied with a ribbon that completed the ensemble.

"Aw, Gumball, for me? That's so sweet of you! I'd love to go with you." She took the box from the boy and unraveled the cloth holding the container together. Flipping off the top, she took one of the little morsels and popped it into her mouth, admiring the flavor.

"These are good, really good! Where'd you get these?" She took another one and continued to eat it. Gumball kept his smile, looking accomplished.

"It was a recipe of my dad's he used to make these when he was younger." She examined one of the little chocolates before putting it back and selecting another.

"Whatever it is, your dad did it right!" She swallowed the last bit of candy in her mouth. So, where'd you like to go? I hear theres this new film showing at the theater right now, and it's a _romance _film." She added in, her pitch rising at the end along with her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Actually, I got the perfect place for us to go." Gumball said. Penny looked intrigued as she ate another chocolate.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot," She went back inside her house and returned a moment afterward with a card in hand. "I feel sort of bad not getting you something else." She said nervously.

"Oh no no, it's perfect." He said, accepting it graciously. "Just knowing you got me something makes me happy." Penny smiled, knowing he meant what he said.

* * *

**Gumball: ** Awwwww. What a heartwarming and lovable scene. Too bad that's going to change to blood and killing later. Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

"So, wheres this place you were thinking of?" She rubbed an eye and gave a yawn.

"It's a place where uh, we won't be disturbed." He chuckled slyly.

"Ohhh." She gave him a wink. "I think I know what you're getting at." She gave another yawn and blinked. "Geez, why am I so tired all of a sudden?" She gave another yawn and shook her head.

"I don't know, would you like to sit down?" Gumball suggested. Penny nodded as the two walked into her house where she plodded herself down onto her sofa. She gave another yawn and her head bobbed slightly.

"Man, the day must've taken more out of me than I thought. Don't worry Gumball, maybe if I get some soda or something that'll perk me right u-" Her sentence was cut off as her head fell forward and she fell into a slumber. Her breath slowed and her body rose and fell gently as she fell to her side on the sofa. Gumball looked at the girl then shook his head disappointingly.

"Wow, I was hoping to get you there before you passed out. Had to keep eating all of those, geez." He said aloud, picking up the chocolates and placing them back in his bag. "Alright alright, how to do this..." He turned back to the passed out peanut lying on the sofa, tapping his chin in thought. "Alright, guess I can improvise..."

* * *

**Gumball: **Boy, I wish that meant the disgusting image that a lot of people thought at first when they read that and said "What!" Really; I really do wish it meant that, but I guess it wouldn't be him it meant actually doing something sexual with the knocked-out version of the person you love before you kill her. You have to go straight to the agonizing pain. Well hey. I guess some people just like it really rough.

* * *

Penny regained consciousness slowly, her mind woke her up, but her eyes didn't want to open. A light shined in her face that she could feel through her eye lids. Her mind swam as she tried to recall the last couple of hours. What just happened? Where am I? And why...are my arms chained up? She shook her head once more to push back the nausea and was able to squint one eye open to see her wrists chained up and her being hung a bit above the floor. There was only one light, and it shone only on her like a spotlight, creating a cone of light from the ceiling to her.

"Oh, so you're awake finally." A voice seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Gu-Gumball? Where are you? Please, where am I? What happened? Wha-?" She stopped talking as the feline entered the cone of light from the shadows surrounding her. "Gumball! What's going on?" He didn't answer at first, he simply gave her a look over as she still tried to regain full consciousness.

"What's going on? Why, this is our Valentine's Day."

"W-what? This, I mean...wha-? Why am I chained up like this? What happened back at my house? Where are we?"

"Wow, you sure like to ask questions." She was taken back by his response. The girl was hoping this was all just some kind of weird dream she was having.

"Gumball, what do you mean? What IS all this?" Her fear got caught in her throat as she began to sweat.

"I told you, Penny. This is our Valentine's Day! This is my gift; from me, to you!" He walked over and laid a paw on her fear-struck face. "Why so nervous? I was hoping we'd both enjoy this."

* * *

**Gumball: **Still wishing that had some type of sexual reference to it. No. Okay, then let's just go to the part where I break her limbs with random objects.

* * *

"Gumball please, this is scaring me. If this is about the card, then I'm sorry!" His calm attitude was only adding more stress to Penny's situation. The nausea was back as she shut her eyes to push the feeling away. Gumball paused for a second, only looking at the floor now.

"This is scaring you? You're sorry? No no no, Penny, I'm the one that should be sorry." The nut opened her eyes again to see the boy go back into the dark. In the distance, she heard a scraping sound, like wood scraping against rock. He appeared only a moment after, holding a wooden stool in his hand. He placed it in front of him and took a step back, confusing Penny even more.

"What, what are you doing? Gumball? Gumball!" The cat didn't respond to her cries, he went back to the stool and picked it back up, taking another step forward towards the girl.

"G-Gumball?" She quivered. Without warning, Gumball hoisted the wooden stool up high and brought it down onto the girl's head. A sharp cry pierced through the air as she felt something break. One of her antlers snapped off and fell to the floor with a thud. Gumball watched as she brought her legs up to her chest to try and protect herself.

"Gumball! What are yo-!" The boy again slammed the chair into the girl, pieces of shell and wood splintering off and falling as he continued to abuse the chained up girl.

"What am I doing?" Gumball flared, continuing to abuse the poor girl. "What does it look what I'm doing? This is me returning my love! All those advances, those love notes I send to you. All of this is to show my gratitude for you!" He laughed, obviously in a state of mental unrest. The girl cried out in pain again and again. "This is because I love you, Penny! I've always loved you!" He slammed the stool onto the girl one last time, shattering the stool so that only the legs in his hands remained.

* * *

**Gumball: **Well if I loved her then how did I become demented?

**Bobert: ***_pops out of nowhere*_ Well Gumball, there have been many cases throughout history where a person can be so involved with something that they truly admire that they develop an attraction or '_sexual admiration' _ to it. This causes them to go far beyond the normal lengths of common likeability and develop a far more complex love for the object, thing, or person; depending on the situation.

**Gumball:** Wow. Now I know. Thanks Bobert.

**Bobert:** No problem. Now, if you excuse me, I think I just heard Penny's little sister ask where babies come from. *_lowers off screen_*

**Gumball: **Well, that was informative. Now back to the story.

* * *

The girl was no longer weeping, only breathing quiveringly. Her body now broken and beaten, cracks running all along her shell, a black eye, a concussion, and blood seeping out of her mouth and cuts that covered her body. Gumball, now seeing that he could no longer use the stool, dropped the legs and went back into the darkness, leaving Penny still chained there, whimpering softly.

"Mommy...Daddy...please, someone...help me!" She said softly, tears falling down her cheeks and splashing onto the cold floor underneath her. There was a loud noise that pierced the silence and rang through Penny's head like a train. She let out a yelp as the chains unlocked and she fell to the floor, not bothering to catch herself as she was in condition to. Her only instinct was to run, run as fast as she could. But in her current state, she wasn't even able to lift her head up, let alone stand. So she did the only thing she could do, scream.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME! HELP ME! PLEASE!" She yelled with the remaining air she could muster in her beaten lungs. Her voice echoed all around her, never seeming to reach the outside world. It carried the same feeling as of that of a cornered animal. An animal about to be put down, it's fate now out of it's own hands, now in the hands of the one with a muzzle pointed at it's head. She knew no one was able to hear her cries and pleas, she lied her head back and cried with what little energy she had left, not knowing what will happen next. Gumball reappeared from the veil of darkness, holding his hands behind him, in a more calmed state.

"Penny, darling please. No one can hear you, we're miles away from where anyone could hear us. It's like I said, I don't want anyone disturbing us!" Penny stopped her crying momentarily to look back up to her once called friend, now she didn't even know what to think of him anymore. She just wanted to get away.

"N-n-no...no, go away..." She murmured, almost losing consciousness again. She lifted one arm in an attempt to drag herself away, but Gumball walked over and slammed his shoe onto it, causing the girl to cry out again. "P-please, just let me go...please Gumball." The boy seemed unaffected by her pleading. Instead, he knelt over top of her, his knees digging roughly into her chest.

"But Penny, I have another gift to give you, a personal one that I know you'll always treasure later on." He drew in a breath, pausing to look at the girl struggle for air. "You know what couples get when they want to remember their lover forever? A tattoo!" He exclaimed giddily. "You see? I already got one for you!" He lifted up his sleeve to reveal a inked signature of Penny's name running up his arm and stopping just short of his shoulder. It looked rather painful for such a small person. "Unfortunately, it's difficult to write in ink on a peanut, but not to worry! I thought ahead and came up with a solution to that problem!" He pulled his arms from behind his back and showed her what he was hiding: a carving knife.

* * *

**Gumball:** Why don't I just use my claws.

* * *

"No, please don't..." She breathed, her mind beginning to abandon her body.

"But Penny, tattoos are FOREVER! And I want to make this the best Valentine's Day ever! It's just because I love you!" He held the knife over her eyes so she could get a glimpse of the sharp steel, reflecting lifelessness in her eyes back into her own. "Now, where would you like it? On your arm, back, or...?" He seemed to be lost in thought for a second. "I know!" He pointed the tip of the dagger right above her eyes. "Right here! That's where the most room is, so I'll be able to etch in something that everybody will be able to see!"

"No Gumball, don't!" The words were unable to leave her mouth now, she wasn't able to speak, either out of fear or loss of bodily control she was unable to tell. She was only able to watch as the boy she once cared for raise the blade high above his head, shining in the light above them. Unable to respond in any way, only able to wait. Wait for it to end.

"Now hold still, I don't want to make any mistakes!" He brought the blade down with all the strength he could muster in his arms right into her forehead, easily breaking through her shell and creating a trail of blood that ran down her face and down her jaw line where it dropped onto the floor. "Alright! Now to start with the details!"

* * *

**Gumball: ** I'm serious. When did I become so demented that I use a carving knife to tattoo an image onto my love's body. That's just… I don't know whether to call that a weird affection or a sick perversion. It just doesn't make sense to me why I would be doing this in the first place. Maybe it will explain it at the end.

* * *

Gumball say there, for over an hour, stabbing and piercing literally the shell of a girl. Carving into her either unaware or uncaring was anyone's guess, but he continued without any regards of signs of life. He just cut more and more into this once living being, as if he was carving a turkey. Once he was finally done, proud of his handiwork, only then did he get up and smile.

"And now, we're a couple forever, my darling." He knelt down and gave her a kiss where he cut the symbols "G&P 4EVER," surrounded by a heart that was bleeding actual blood, Penny's blood. He then took the dagger and positioned it in front of him, bringing his arms forward and puncturing himself through the chest. "We'll be together...forever..." He choked out. Unlike Penny's death, his was swift and not as painful, cutting directly into his heart as he fell onto his supposed beloved, bleeding out through his shirt and onto the girl.

"Together...forever..."

* * *

**Gumball:** Wow. That didn't explain anything. I mean, What was my motive for doing this? Did I think that kidnapping a girl, holding her hostage, breaking her limbs, and killing both me and her would be a wonderful and romantic evening. I mean, my god. I'm not that crazy. I'm not that insane, and if I was I wouldn't kill her. At the most I'd just keep her captive in my closet, but that's besides the point. The point is, is that this story is mad.

Yes this story was good and I got to admit that the fact that the author can take something like my love for Penny and twist it in a way that I have a sick obsession with her is pretty creative, but there were just some key plot points that just escaped a clear explanation. Plus, the fact that no one else wonders where we are or what we're doing really baffles me on how much the other characters pay attention to the surrounding area. But besides all these little things this story was pretty good and I have to say that this is one of my personal favorite; in a creepy way.

Well, that's all for now. Until next time; bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shipwrecked by Lady-Salem/The Fight by comet1998**

**Gumball:** Welcome back fellow viewers to the third chapter of Talking. Now since I've been doing stories from the past I think it's time I did one from present day. One that is very well known and is one of the few stories to exceed 100 reviews. It's a tale of heartbreak, trust, violence, blood, and everything in-between that makes it a good story. So get ready because this is-

**Tobias:** Wait! Wait! Gumball, I have a suggestion that you should totally do. And it involves me, the cool guy, as the main character.

**Gumball: **Please don't tell me you're suggesting I do Gumball vs. Tobias.

**Tobias:** No. You can review that on your own time, but since I'm here the story has to be great. Which is why I suggest you do _Shipwrecked_ and _The Fight_.

**Gumball:** You mean those two stories centered around you that no one really remembers. I think they'd have an easier time of me explaining the female anatomy first then trying to explain these stories. Plus, they're both not exactly critically acclaimed by many people.

**Tobias:** Oh come on Gumball. You just don't want to do it because you know they were awesome stories that didn't center just you. The people who wrote these stories saw the potential that is me and wrote the stories that started a new age in writing that was based around my fantastic image.

**Gumball:** Oh please. The only thing fantastic is the feeling people get when you leave a room.

**Tobias: ** Well if you really feel like this then review my stories and give your true opinion. If you still feel like that when it's over then I'll leave and you can feel that wonderful feeling of relief you want. But, if you find at least one good thing about the stories then you have to say how awesome I am compared to you. Plus, say how you are an underling compared to the mightiness that is Tobias.

**Gumball: ** Okay, fine. I'll review your stories, but not because I want to. I'm mainly doing this so: 1.) You'll stop annoying me, 2.) So there will be less Tobias stories to review in the future, and 3.) So I can finally show you that you're not the hot shot you claim yourself to be. So now here's _Shipwrecked_ and _The Fight_. I guess I'm going to have to do my review on _The Dead World of Gumball _another day. So let's start off with _Shipwrecked._ In this story Tobias is new to the school and is worried how he'll fit in. So we start off with a sentence that sounds like the beginning of a poem.

Ship wrecked in a sea of faces, unable to escape. I have to impress them…I just have to! I've seen what this school has done to the rejects that have nothing to offer, but is it really worth it? No what am I thinking? Of course it is! I could be popular! I could be someone that everyone loves! I'm not going to be the one left in the back, the black sheep, the castaway. I don't want this to be like my last school…I was always bullied and pushed around. Wait a minute…If I was the one bullied then it's my turn! I should gain all the glory! Look out Elmore. I'm not going to let you walk all over me. Not today, not ever. It's time I made a name for myself.

**Gumball: **Well, that was the whole story. How was it? To the few people who read it, it was good; but in my opinion it was short and probably should have gone a little longer. Plus, maybe it should have had a second chapter. Now, I'm not judging the authors choice to make it like this, but maybe if it was a bit less ominous in view then I would like it and appreciate it to it full capacity.

**Tobias: **I thought it showed me at my most vulnerable. Back when I thought that I would just be the loser of the school and no one would like me. I thought it was good and I think you're just making things up so you don't have to do the bet.

**Gumball: **Well there's still one more story, so you still have a chance to win. So, let's dive into _The Fight_. This story begins when I accidently spill my lunch on to Tobias and he demands a fight to get payback. This story shows more of our aggressive sides as we show who is the tougher person.

So we start out in the cafeteria as Darwin and I were getting lunch.

Gumball and Darwin had grabbed their trays of food and began to walk towards the table they normal sat at. There had been a puddle of water on the floor. Gumball had stepped on the water and was careful. He slipped forward and accidentally hit Tobias and the head with the tray.

Tobias turned the blue cat in anger. Gumball smiled nervously and said "look Tobias, I uh slipped on the-" Gumball said but, then was punched in the face by Tobias who didn't care about Gumball's explaination.

"Ow!" Gumball said as he got up from the ground. "Okay I see we've gotten off on the wrong foot here but-" Gumball said as Tobias threw him across a table. Gumball held the back of his head. Tobias came up to him and said "You wanna pick a fight huh? Then lets go!" Gumball got up and thought "Well there is no way out of this so..." Gumball took a deep breathe and then breathed out.

**Gumball: **Now, you can already tell how this story is in just these few short paragraphs. Something bad happens, it's a huge misunderstanding, someone wants revenge even after the other tries to apologizes, and then a fight breaks out. And no one is going to stop it because there's nothing better than watching two people go out of their way to brutally kick and punch each other senseless. But hey, at least the audience is enjoying it.

**Tobias:** Stop being so critical and get on with the story.

**Gumball: **Fine, but I'm going to summarize what happens until we get somewhere actually interesting. So, me and Tobias fight a little in the caf; rolling around punching and kicking each other like two drunk guys of opposing football teams at the Super Bowl until Tobias grabs me and says, "We're going to fight for real tomorrow after school!" before letting me go and leaving while I pass out.

**Tobias: **Ha! You never could stand a hit; Especially from me and my impeccable muscles.

**Gumball:** Yeah. Anyway, we skip to when I'm on the bus. Everyone makes fun of me, Tobias starts to mock me, we get in another fight and then we fall out of the bus onto the street. That the end of chapter 1. Now on to chapter 2. So we start off with me and Tobias on the ground fighting. Geese, this story involves a lot of continuous fights.

Gumball through a swift punch and Tobias fell back dodging the forceful blow and rolled onto the hood of the car and kicked the front window of the car. The driver had been scared and kept driving. Tobias picked up a large shard of glass. "C'mon Gumball lets get serious!" Tobias said pointing the glass at Gumball. Tobias swung the glass around. "Okay lets go then!" Gumball said moving slowly to Tobias. Tobias slit Gumball's arm. Gumball's blood had been on the tip of the glass. Gumball yelped as the cut had been big and was very bloody. Gumball rised slowly.

The driver was driving out of control. Gumball looked up front to see that the car was heading for a hill. "Whoa!" Gumball yelled as the car rolled down. Pieces of the car fell off like the hood and three wheels. Gumball jumped through the broken window and Tobias followed after him. The car rolled down more fast than before and glass from the window shattered and flew near Gumball and Tobias. Tobias and Gumball continued to roll. The glass slit Tobias' arm, leg and shoulder as the glass slit Gumball's forehead, knee, chin and arms.

**Gumball: **I am terrified of glass now. Every time I see it I scream like a little girl who just drop her ice cream and run away as fast as car from NASCAR.

**Tobias: **Hahahahahahahahah!

**Gumball:** Ah, shut up and read the rest of the story.

As the car reached the bottom of the hill it had crashed into a tree and exploded. Dirt, wood, leaves, metal, and parts of the driver had showered over the area. Gumball and Tobias rolling had started to cease. The two lied on the ground with their arms wide out. The two were bleeding very badly. Gumball had struggled to get up. He took deep, heavy breathes. Tobias had got up slowly but, quicker then Gumball. In the background the tree where the car crashed was burning. Gumball and Tobias had walked slowly to one another. Gumball punched Tobias across the left check and he quickly regained balance.

Tobias grabbed Gumball and threw him over a bush. The bush rustled as Gumball hit the bush. Gumball rised slowly brushing the leaves off of himself. Gumball walked over to Tobias and punched Tobias in the stomach. Tobias held his stomach as Gumball gave him a forceful to the face. Tobias slid on the grassy terrain. Tobias crawled away from Gumball. Gumball moved closer to Tobias and kicked Tobias in his rib cage. The multi-colored kid cried in pain. "Gumball..." Tobias said but then chuckled a bit. "You win alright. What do ya think?" Tobias said clutching Gumball's arm as Gumball had grabbed him.

Gumball punched Tobias in the face and slammed him onto a tree. Gumball had been pressing his elbow on Tobias's cheek. Gumball had been speechless. Gumball had let go of Tobias. The school bus came and stopped. Everyone got and looked down at baffled and beat Gumball and Tobias. Penny yelled to Gumball "Gumball just come on up here and forget about fighting Tobias!" Gumball looked to Penny and began to smile. Tobias got up and grabbed Gumball by the neck. "Finish him!" Carrie yelled to Tobias. "What is up with you Carrie?" Penny said to Carrie. "Oh come on! It's not like anything fun happens around this boring place." Carrie said. "In fact!" Carrie said pushing Penny down the hill.

**Gumball:** Hey Tobias; remind me to pay Carrie a visit when this is over.

Penny rolled very fast. Her shell was staring to crack. Gumball elbowed Tobias twice in the stomach and rushed over to Penny and grabbed her as she reached to the bottom of the hill. Gumball looked at Penny. She had cracks nearly everywhere. "Penny you stay here okay!" Gumball told her. Tobias had been walking to Gumball with a stick. Gumball had had ran to Tobias and jumped above Tobias and landed on the ground. Gumball hit Tobias' legs and he had fell. The stick had fell and he hit his head on it. Tobias had been unconcious. Gumball felt dizzy and fell down to the ground.

Gumball awoke in a hospital. He looked to his right to see that Tobias had been hooked up to many tubes. Gumball had a neck brace and had been hooked up to a few tubes. He looked to his left and sees Penny resting. The cracks she had from before are starting seal up. Gumball smile and said "Yeah I won."

**Gumball: **Well, that was _The Fight_. Now I know that this story to the viewer who read it was good, but in my opinion, which could be completely different from yours, the story was fast passed, there was a few scenes that were just there to fill space, and the character were (Me and Tobias) were played as complete jerks. That would be okay if it was put in the right setting, but it was just a normal up beat day until we started fighting. There was no suspense, no build up, and I felt a little confused on which setting I was put in.

**Tobias: **Okay Gumball, I get it. You think the story was horrible. You don't need to pick at every little detail that was wrong with it.

**Gumball:** You didn't let me finish. Although this story had a lot of things that I picked at, I honestly have to say this was a good idea to write about. The idea was good, the plot was followed through on and the ending, although somewhat selfish, was pretty good and funny. So, all and all, I think this was pretty good and decent.

**Tobias:** So does that mean that-

**Gumball: **Yes Tobias. You were ….right. There was something good about these stories.

**Tobias: **Yeeeeaaaahhh! I knew it. I knew these stories were awesome. Plus, I won the bet, which mean you have to say I am awesome to the whole viewing audience. So say it.

**Gumball: **Alright, just let me say these last words. Until next time; bye. *_run out of the room*_

**Tobias:** Hey. Get back here you cheater before I beat you down like I did in _The Fight_. *_Runs after him*_

**Gumball: **Never!As said form the Nostalgia Critic, "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but first you got to throw them," loser. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: FunTime LunchTime by Urimizo**

**Gumball: ***_**Whispering* **_Hello everybody and welcome to the forth chapter of Talking. Now, you're all probably wondering why I'm whispering? Well, ever since I reviewed _Darwin's First_ a certain ghost girl has been demanded she come over and discuss a story, but I don't want to. It not that I don't like Carrie. She just scares the crap out me sometimes. But, thankfully she can't come near me without passing that front door, which she needs someone to invite her in first. Yeah, it's not just for vampires; it applies to ghost too. So as long as no one invites her in I'm O-

**Carrie: **Hello Gumball.

**Gumball: **Aaaaaahhh!...Oh , Carrie. It's just you. So, how things been?

**Carrie: **…

**Gumball:** New haircut; New friends; New….emo.….stuff?

**Carrie:** I've been here no more than two minutes and already you've said a total of five stupid remarks that have little to no connection with each other.

**Gumball: **Well, I don't tell you how to talk; and anyway, how did you get in my house? I thought you couldn't pass through unless someone invited you in.

**Carrie: **Even though all that is true I was able to use my dark abilities and conjure up a solution way to evil and ancient for your mortal mind to-

**Gumball: **Darwin let you in, didn't he?

**Carrie: **Yes.

**Gumball: **How many times do I have to tell him to not invite every person who knocks on our door into the house. He invited in a hobo a few weeks ago and hasn't left. He's been in An's room doing…Stuff. I mean, stop being so nice to-

**Carrie: **SILENCE! I didn't come here to hear you ramble on about some stupid homeless person sleeping in your sister's room. I came, because the time has finally come.

**Gumball:** Come for what?

**Carrie: **Our review; TOGETHER!

**Gumball: **Oh. Well Carrie. There is nothing else in the world that I would love to do then do a review with the most horrifying, creepy, scary, most undead person I know, but….uhhhhh, my computers broken and I couldn't look up any stories for us to do that relates to you, me, or a plot around the two of us. Sorry you came for nothing.

**Carrie: **That's okay, because I already have a story that you and I can do. And believe me when I say that this will be disturbing to your soon to be dead heart. So get ready, because this is _FunTime LunchTime _by my favorite author Urimizo. This story centers around Gumball getting his necessary nutrient in the lunch room.

**Gumball:** But wait Carrie. I never read that story and I already did a Urimizo story. Don't you think we should do something else?

**Carrie:** Oh, I didn't choose it because of the author. I choose it because of how gruesome and fantastically dark it is. And as for you not reading it; you will be now, so let's dive in to our horror story shall we. So we start off in the cafeteria as Gumball is enjoy his lunch after a long hard day.

* * *

It was a lovely day to eat lunch. The weather was warm, it was just at that point in school where there were no classes involving too much work afterwards, and Gumball had his favorite lunch made by his mom today! He opened his lunch box and pulled out a container of fried chicken, a thermos of his favorite energy drink to get him through the rest of the day, and a nice wedge of chocolate cake to top it all off! And after a day like the one he had, he was looking forward to this.

"Man, three tests and two exams all in one day! What's with that?" Darwin, Gumball's abnormally large goldfish friend asked, unpacking his own crummy lunch of fish flakes. He shook the papers onto his tongue and smiled with the unknowing knowledge of never tasting real, decent food. Gumball took a wing from his lunch box and smelled it enthusiastically. His mouth salivated at the mere thought of sinking his teeth into the deep-fried poultry. This was, however, until another person decided to join their table.

* * *

**Gumball: **Please tell me it was Penny.

**Carrie: **Nope. Plus, after what you did in the last one of these stories, I'm surprised she doesn't kill you before you kill her.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" It was Anais, Gumball's pink bunny little sister. She was considered a child prodigy and, instead of using her advanced four year old intelligence to better those around her to advance the skill level of her entire school, she thought it better to pester and annoy her brothers and family. Trying to put everything into logical data and scientific truth. "Busy day, huh? Looks like the school has stepped up their game finally!" She placed her brown bagged lunch on the table and pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She looked over and grimaced as Gumball was dunking his pieces of chicken into his thermos of pure liquefied energy.

"Gumball! That is disgusting!" Her high-pitched voice turned the blue feline's attention towards her disapproving glare.

"Anais, please. I've had a rough day, all I want to do is enjoy my lunch without your obnoxiousicity interrupting."

"That's not even a real word! And besides you're poisoning your body eating that garbage!" It was like rusted rail spikes were being forced into his ears hearing her speak.

* * *

**Gumball:** Thank you. I thought I was the only one who thought that. And she does annoy me with all this technical stuff. Finally someone else gets it

**Carrie:** Oh Gumball. Don't like the story yet. We haven't gotten to the good part.

* * *

"Anais, please! I think I know how to take care of my own body! I'm old enough to know what I can handle." He said smugly, turning back towards his food.

"You can't even tie your own shoes, Gumball!" The young bunny pointed out. Jamie, the school bully passed by that moment and stifled a laugh before continuing on her way. Gumball got even angrier with his little sister.

"Anais, enough! Save your annoying lectures for once, please! Just let me eat my dang food and leave me alone!" The blue feline shouted. He then took up one of his energy-ladden chicken wings and went to shove the whole thing in his drooling mouth.

"Gumball, no!" Anais shouted, jumping at her older brother and knocking the fried poultry out from his paws. It hit the floor, breaking in half before combusting and shriveling away into nothing. Gumball looked on in glistening eyes, being so close to taste the succulent goodness, only to have it torn away. A teasing fantasy, and Anais dragged him away from it. It was _her_ fault that he was now incapable of enjoying his lunch now. If he tried that tactic again, she would just swat it away once more; she wouldn't allow it. No, if he wanted to enjoy this lunch, he would have to _remove_ Anais from the equation.

"I'm sorry Gumball, but I did it because I had to do it. That junk is poison to your body and doesn't fulfill any of the necessary food groups to grow into a healthy adult!"

For good.

* * *

**Gumball: ** What do I mean when I says I have to get rid of her; for good?

**Carrie:** Stop interrupting and the story will tell you. This is when the fun begins.

**Gumball: **This can't be good.

* * *

"Anais…you're right!" Gumball said, smiling and sliding his food over.

"Well if you aren't going to- wait huh?" This wasn't how she expected Gumball to react. Usually he just told her to go away or come up with an idiotic response that only supported whatever claim she was making further.

"You're right Anais! This doesn't have anything I need to grow into a healthy adult!"

"Well…I'm glad you are actually looking at it from a reasonable perspective, Gumball! This is a good first step!"

"But YOU DO."

"Wha-?"

* * *

**Gumball: **What?

Gumball took his thermos and smacked Anais up the side of her head. The ricocheting "clang" vibrated off the cafeteria walls as she slammed onto the tiled floor. The blue feline clutched the stainless steel bottle in his tiny paws and brought it down once again on his sister. The sound of steel on pink bunny head echoed through the cafeteria, now deserted as the siblings didn't even hear the bell ring signaling for the end of the period.

**Gumball:** Excuse me, but…. What the …..Why would…What?! What am I doing. This is my sister. Why would I hurt and like this?

**Carrie: **Oh, you'll see. Just keep reading. It gets more and more bloody as it goes on.

**Gumball: **Great.

* * *

"You think you're so smart? Well there's gotta be something in there to make me just as smart!" Gumball wailed, repeatedly bringing down the cylinder. The pool of blood on the floor would only be a much less gruesome stain to clean up compared to how Gumball was now prying away pieces of skull, revealing the true prize for his efforts.

Gumball hungrily gobbled up Anais's frontal lobe along with the rest of her oversized brain. The smacking of his lips left him trembling in delight as he could feel his own brainpower being shifted into overdrive as it merged with his younger sibling's. "It's so GOOD." He called out, making sure not to leave a single piece of grey matter before licking off his paws and standing back up.

"Yes…YES! I can FEEL IT! This overwhelming POWER! I can do whatever I can imagine now! There is no limit to what my brain can process!" After saying this he looked over to the sugar and fat-laden chicken wing Anais had thrown on the ground earlier. This shifted Gumball's brain now merged with Anais's, to be fully controlled by the cat's urge to try his lunchtime experiment. He picked it up and pulled off a speck of dirt and a hair. The smell of fried, dead poultry was too much for the young boy to bare any longer; he shoved the whole thing into his mouth, bone and all.

* * *

**Gumball:** Okay, this is where I stop. There are so many things wrong with this. I just don't want to continue. This is like the last story of his; only it more in detail, it's my own sister I'm assaulting, and I'm a cannibal. I mean, when did I become freaking Hannibal Lector? I'm sorry Carrie , but you're on your own on this one . I'm leaving.

**Carrie: **Oh, come on Gumball. The story's almost over. Just a few more paragraphs and it will be all done. Then you can go cry to your mommy. Okay?

**Gumball: **Hhhmmm. I don't know. I mean, this is just….. Wrong.

**Carrie:** Please Gumball. Just let it go to my favorite part and then you can stop if you want. Deal?

**Gumball: **Fine. Just skip to the part you like and get it over with.

**Carrie: **Sure thing. You're going to love it.

**Gumball: **I doubt it.

* * *

Upon swallowing the food, he began to sweat profusely. The sudden jolt of sugar combined with the trans-fats sent his heart into a spiraling descent of non-ceasing stretch of continuous overdrive. Gumball fell to his knees, crying out pain as his blood was being replaced with electrolytes and his arteries clogged with cholesterol. As his kidneys began to fail, so did the rest of his body. His yearning for the ultimate lunch became his own downfall as his body finally shut down and he collapsed over his dead sister.

Only until then had Darwin been too enveloped with his fishy, paper meal. Now he had awoken from his euphoria to see his best friend lying on top of his little sister, both of them dead. The conflicted, confusing emotions swirling inside of his head took a moment to reach a plan for the situation at hand. Darwin stood up, picked up one of the remaining chicken wings in Gumball's lunchbox, ate it whole along with downing the entire thermos of energy drink, before finally dying on top of Gumball.

Now the three would still be able to hang out and go on cool adventures together, even in the afterlife.

* * *

**Carrie: **Wasn't that a good ending. I got to say, he really knows how to put a smile on my face.

**Gumball: **….. WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST READ! I mean, I kill my sister, eat her brains, which with the chicken I was supposed to have for lunch, caused me to die. But….But. You know what. I don't care. I don't care for this story; and by that I mean I'm going to forget it ever happened and just act like I still haven't read a story that puts me as a maniac. So, with that in mind and this now over the big question is: How was it? Now, as you probably can tell I'm not much for gore and let me tell you that this story is covered in it. Plus, it kind of follows the same general plot point as the other one of his stories. Someone I care about makes me demented, which in return causes me to kill them, myself, and apparently anyone around me.

Now, I'm not saying that all horror and gore stories on here are bad; Look at _I Killed Penny Fitzgerald_ by EvelioZGroup. I'm just saying that this one is fast paced (Like I say with a lot of these old stories), The action hits you out of nowhere and the dark feeling for these characters in a light setting is a little off putting. Plus, if you read closely, I start attacking Anais before the bell rings to leave for class. How does no one notice that I'm beating on a four year old? It does not make sense.

Well, however you decide to rate or comment on this piece of work, to me it will always be…..wrong, but I guess that's because I'm portrayed as a "no reason" killer. That's my review/thoughts on _FunTime LunchTime._ Well Carrie. Are you satisfied now?

**Carrie: **For now, but I'll return later with another horror story for you to suffer on. So until then; Tata Gumball. *_vanishes_*

**Gumball:** Oh, thank God that's over. Sorry for all of you out there that had to go through this. I promise that the next chapter will be more upbeat and likable to everyone (except Carrie. Please God let it be like by everyone but Carrie.) Until then; see ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What To Do When You Are Dead by That-Gex-Dude (Chapter 1)**

**Gumball:** Welcome everyone to the fifth chapter of Talking. Now, I know in the last chapter I promised something more up-lifting and happy, but when I was searching through the archive I passed by this story, read through , and loved it. So, let's not waste time with long winded intros. This is _What to Do When You Are Dead._

This story focuses around me and Carrie and the meaning of the afterlife. Carrie tries to see me through the hardships of being dead after I suicidal-ly kill myself from everyone blaming me for an accident that may not have even been my fault. Now already this sounds like an interesting plot point, so why don't get started. So we start off with a little intro to what seems to be an explanation on why pranks go wrong on April Fools Day

* * *

This was probably the worst day to ever celebrate the ever-so comical day of "April Fools". Pranks would go haywire and everyone would at least get some fun and joy. Today was not the case. Gumball Watterson, a blue cat student had overdone a prank he did. He had set up a small solution, designed to only make a loud noise to scare the user, but the result was that a section of the school had exploded, and a fire ate up the rest of the building. Students and Staff were injured. The Wattersons were all sitting and discussing the matter with the school principle, Mr. Brown, in their own home, since his office was destroyed. The parents, Richard and Nicole were very depressed about one of their kids. Actually, everyone was. Mr. Brown started with a heavy cough as he sat down.

* * *

**Gumball:** And already the mood is tense and unsettling .

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Watterson, I am afraid your son, Gumball Christopher Watterson has done something unacceptable. We do know that today is April 1. A time to let out a series of pranks. However, I am disappointed to say that your son has taken this too far. And to make things worse, 164 of our students and 14 staff members are at the hospital, 5 of them at critical conditions. I also have information from the hospital staff that your son has also proven to be a bad influence to his younger siblings." Darwin and Anais sat as far away from Gumball, they had patches of gauze taped to massive wounds on their face. They had burn marks that had to be treated with cold pressure. Mr. Brown continued his speech.

"The school will not accept this as its responsibility. I'm sorry, but your son will be removed from this school." Nicole cried as Richard looked angrily at Gumball. "There is no hope for him." He added with pain. He got up and left the house, as the family was left to discuss this on their own. Nicole could not help it, but she had to brutalize Gumball for all this. This was something that was completely unacceptable. She got up, picked up Gumball and threw him to a wall. She grabbed him by his neck as she shouted forcefully at him.

"GUMBALL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU JUST CAUSED CHAOS AND INJURY TO A SCHOOL! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she roared with rage. Gumball whimpered and cried as his mother was against him. Gumball tried to explain with his windpipe closed up.

"Mom, please… I didn't mean that to happen! Please listen to me!" Nicole released him and smacked him 4 times on the face. Nicole then grabbed Gumball by his arms, and gave him a punch to the face. Gumball cried hard. Richard looked at the scene from the stairs and told Gumball something that was unlikely to be heard by him. "This is not funny anymore son. Not. Funny." He then got up the stairs and went to his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Darwin and Anais marched to their room, not making any contact with Gumball. Nicole looked at all of them and finally had let Gumball go. She took deep breaths before adding something that had cracked Gumball hard.

"Sometimes Gumball, I'd say that you were a mistake. You are not my son." Hissed Gumball's mom, as she followed the path to her room. She too had slammed the door shut, but it was much louder.

* * *

**Gumball:** Ouch, mom. Just…..ouch. That part right there hurt more than any other scene. I don't care how many times she grabs me or hits and yells at me. If your mother tell you that you were a mistake, that will make you just cry and break down inside. That would crush the inner being of your soul until you can't take it anymore. Now, I'm not saying that applies to everyone. It more over applies to people whose mothers actually cared and supported them since birth. So, yeah. That scene hurt and in the next scene Darwin even talks back to me and doesn't even want me to be in the room. That hurt too, but I still think the last one hurt the most.

Now, I'm going to summarize the rest of the chapter so we can continue. So everyone hates me, I'm forced to sleep in the basement and I'm treated like an abused animal with no one to care about me. Eventually, this all goes to my head and I decide to end it all. But before I go I can't help but leave a very confusing but still very clear letter to the one person who I thought might not hate me. So I send my note and when the house is empty I take my mom's car and decide to drive it off the cliff at the end of town. Before this happens though there's a small scene where we see Penny receiving the note, getting the message that I'm going to die, and trying to get to me before it's too late. Why did he write that scene? Maybe to show that someone still cared; I don't know. Anyway, we go back to me in the car being chased by the police as I get closer to my destination. That's when I drive off. Before I actually die though there a very heart breaking scene that makes feel sorry for him; myself; whatever. It goes like this:

* * *

"I'm sorry." He said lowly. He had the picture of the family pasted on the mirror. His own image was cut off the photograph. Gumball then sat back as he removed his hands from the steering wheel, while the accelerator was still stepped on. As each time went by, he held the photograph and held each of the faces in the picture with his thumb. His thumb focused on his mom.

"Mom. I'm sorry for being a bad burden on you. I am not your son. You'll be free." Gumball's thumb went over to his dad's face.

"Dad. I was probably the one to make you feel uncared for. I never treated you with respect. Everyone will respect you." His thumb went to his adopted brother.

"Darwin. I was never a good brother to you. I sometimes hurt you. Now you will be treated well." As the edge became more clear, Gumball quickly put his thumb on Anais.

"Anais. I was a bad influence to you. I never really was a good big brother to you. Now everyone will look after you." He then let go of the photo and had removed his foot from the accelerator pedal. The world seemed to be in slow-motion. Every second was now a minute.

"Goodbye world. May God forgive my soul." He said for the last time. The car flew off the cliff-face as the cops behind him quickly stopped the car.

* * *

**Gumball:** Excuse my words, but god damn is that heart breaking. I'm actually apologizing to the people who treated me like crap for the last few days before I _**die**_. Now if you don't feel some type of pity, remorsefulness, or sorrow at this scene then…then…then you're Carrie. You see. I can't even come up with a good comparison to this; I'm so heart struck. But anyway, as you may expect the car falls in the pit, I die, and that's the end of chapter 1. Now that this chapter is over the question, as always, is how it was? For the first chapter, it was pretty good. It captures your attention, it puts the characters in a dark scene that actually feels like it should be a dark scene, and instead of making just one or two of the family characters act different, all of them just seem to go off from their original personality. That alone makes this interesting. In each story there's always that one(or two) person(s) in the story that sympathizes with the main person, but in this no one sympathizes or even believes in the main character until it's too late. That in my opinion is how you grab people's attention. That's what made me want to continue on this story. Unfortunately, I had to stop because it was placed on hiatus, but as soon as it comes back up I'm going to read the rest of it. I want to see what happen next.

So that's my review. See you next time when I do a special crossover review of a crossover. Until then, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Pets in Black by Agent BM(formerly Invader77)**

**Gumball:** Welcome to the sixth chapter of Talking everyone. Now, today marks the first day I review a crossover story. This to me is an accomplishment because I haven't been able to get to the crossovers in a long time. But now, I finally have a chance to do one. This story is a crossover of TAWOG and a well-known Will Smith Trilogy. It has been asked numerous times to be review and now it is. So get ready because this is _Pets in Black._

This story is when me and Darwin stumble upon a secret alien organization that our mother secretly works at. Seriously, of all people my mother is in a top secret alien organization. I mean, I knew she was serious and somewhat secretive, but this goes beyond what I thought is possible. Wow. I wish that really happened in my life. My life honestly sucks in my opinion. Anyway let's get started with the story. So we begin with me and Darwin discussing what we're going to do.

* * *

"Good morning gumball" said Darwin

'Yawn' "good morning Darwin" said Gumball

"So what should we do today?" Asked Darwin

"I don't know buddy" said gumball

"You want to shoot some hoops?" asked Darwin

"Nah, that's boring" said Gumball

"Water fight?" asked Darwin

"Nah, that's boring too, and wet" said Gumball

"Then what do you want to do today?" asked Darwin

"I don't know buddy, why don't we just get some breakfast and we'll think about this, that sound okay?" asked Gumball

"Sure" said Darwin

"Alright, just let me get some clothes and we'll get some breakfast"

* * *

**Gumball:** When I say that, am I naked? I mean, I know I've naked at least 5 or 6 times and this being my brother really isn't that bad. I was just wondering. Anyway the rest of the chapter goes like this. I go to my closet and notice a bunch of button that I never notice before. Weird, since it's been my room for all my life, but I guess that's not important. So, me and Darwin of course mess with the buttons that do who knows what and get sucked to the MIB base where we are taken to Agent N; A.K.A , mom (or Nicole, depending who you are). And that ends chapter 1.

Now chapters 2, 3, and 4are basically introducing us into the organization. I could just as easily skip over them and got to the good part where they(the aliens) invade the school, but I think I'm going add them. So while you're reading the next three chapters I'll be on the internet looking at funny videos. So, I'll see you in…however long it takes you to read the chapters.

* * *

Mom, is that you?" asked Gumball

"Yes Gumball, It's me. What are you doing here?" asked Nicole

"Me and Darwin found an elevator in our closet and it took us here, what are you doing here?" asked Gumball

"Well I work here with your Father and sister." Said Nicole

"What is this place Mrs. Mom?" asked Darwin

Well Darwin, we're in a top secret agency below the earth's surface, me, your father and sister have been working here for quite some time now." Said Nicole

"How come we never knew about this mom?" asked Gumball

"Well me and your father thought you two weren't ready to handle this job, I mean this is a really dangerous job, we didn't think you were ready." Said Nicole

"What kind of job do you here anyway?" asked Darwin

"Everyones job here is to monitor and police aliens visiting or residing on the planet" said Nicole

"Wow, that sounds awesome. I'd love a job like that" said Gumball

"Well if you want I can get you both a job here, if you think you're ready for it" said Nicole

Yeah, I think we're ready to handle this job" said Gumball

"Okay, I'll go talk to Ted and see if I can get you both jobs." Said Nicole

'20 minutes later'

"Congratulations boys, I got both of you jobs" said Nicole

"Wow that's great" said both Gumball and Darwin

"Now come on, let's go put it on. "Said Nicole

"Put what on" asked Gumball

"One of the last suits you'll ever wear" said Nicole

"We are one of the best kept secrets in the universe, we disguise ourselves as normal, everyday civilians. We don't stand out. From now on you eat when we tell you, and you will live where we tell you. We exist in shadow, we move in silence and we dress in black. We are the Pets in Black. We protect the Earth from the scum of the universe."

"Gumball, from now on, you will be known as agent G, and Darwin, you will be Known as agent D" said Nicole

"Awesome" cheered Gumball and Darwin

"Now come on let's get you two to training" said Nicole

**End of chapter 2**

"Before you boys can go into training, ted would like to have a word with you two" said Nicole

"Yes mom" said Gumball and Darwin

Nicole led them to an office above the immigration control center where a big Brown bear was waiting for them

"Greetings rookies, my name is Ted, I'm the chief of this organization, and you must be the new recruits that snuck in here this morning" said Ted

Yeah that was us, sorry about that" said Gumball

"It's okay agent G, we're always looking for new recruits" said Ted," Before I send you to training with agent A, you're going to need some equipment" said Ted

Ted pulled out two small guns and gave them to Gumball and Darwin

"These are your weapons, noisy crickets" said Ted

How can these be our weapons, they're so small" said Darwin

"Size doesn't matter, now here you're going to need these" said ted as he pulled out two black tubes

"What are these?" asked Gumball as he examined the tube

"Those are dispersers, you're going to need those for your weapons, the cricket has quite a kick" said Ted

"Now one last thing before you go into training, these are your standard issue PIB neuralyzers, they can make anyone forget anything they've seen, the settings are hours, months, and years." Said Ted

"Wow, these are so cool" said Gumball

"Just remember to wear your sunglasses while using it, unless you want to be affected" said Ted

"Yes sir" said Gumball and Darwin

"Good, now that you have everything, lets get you two to training" said Ted

**End of chapter 3**

Ted took Gumball and Darwin to a room called Virtual Training where there sister was going to train them

"Agent A, I want you to meet our new agents, agents G and D." said Ted

"Gumball, Darwin, you're PIB agents now?" asked Anais

"Yep, we just joined and we're ready for some action" said Gumball

"Well don't get your hopes up guys, PIB virtual training isn't always that easy" said Anais

"Relax sis, I'm sure we can handle it" said Darwin

"Okay, if you say so. Just step into the chamber and we can begin your training" said Anais

"Alright sis, whatever you say" said Gumball

Gumball and Darwin stepped into the chamber and were ready to begin their training

"Beginning training simulation now" said Anais, "your first mission is to defeat as many aliens as you can and make it to the PIB chopper"

Gumball and Darwin took out their weapons and started shooting as many aliens as they could.

"Good shooting guys, you're guys are doing pretty well for rookies" said agent A

"I can see the chopper, lets go before more aliens show up" said Gumball

Gumball and Darwin made it to the chopper and vaporized 30 aliens in less than 2 minutes

"Congratulations, you made it pass level 1, now moving on to level 2" said the computer

The background changed from a city to a farm

"Welcome to level 2, your mission is to rescue the two headed geezledang feline, good luck." Said the computer

"Okay Darwin, I know we can do this, lets go" said gumball

G and D were about to take cover inside a nearby barn until they were suddenly shot by an alien creeping up behind them.

"Training sequence aborted" said the computer

"You guys are lucky this is only a training simulation, if this was the real thing, we'd be giving your agent names to some new recruits" said agent A

"Why don't we just try that again, we didn't know that would happen" said Darwin

"Okay guys, if you say so" said A

**End of chapter 4**

* * *

**Gumball:** *_**Watching "Ras Trent"**_* Hahahahaha! Oh, Andy Sandburg. Why did you ever have to leave SNL. Oh, you've finished; or you skipped over to get to the good part. Either way is fine with me. Anyway lets get to chapter 5 where we see me and Darwin training in the training simulator, again.

* * *

"Okay guys, are you ready this time?" asked A

"We're ready" said G and D

"Okay, restarting training simulation, Now" said Anais

"Welcome to level 2, your mission is to rescue the two headed geezledang feline, good luck" said the computer

"Alright Darwin, I'll take the front and you'll take the back, we don't want that alien shooting us again." Said Gumball

"Got it Gumball" said Darwin

Like last time, the alien that shot them crept up behind them, but this time Darwin saw him and vaporized him.

"Good work Darwin" said Gumball

"Thanks Gumball" said Darwin

"Emergency, training sequence aborted" said the computer

"Hold your fire rookies, we've got a big problem" said Ted

"What's going on sir?" asked Darwin

"A prison ship full of alien bad guys has crashed smack dab in Elmore Jr. High" said Ted "All agents hit the streets, this is not a drill."

"Come on guys, we'll take my car." Said Anais

"You can drive?" asked Gumball and Darwin

"Don't tell mom and dad about it, they would freak" said Anais

"Your secrets safe with us sis, now come on we got to go" said Darwin

* * *

**Gumball: **Okay, wait. Just wait a minute. Did I read that right? Did I seriously just read that Anais, my little four-year-old sister, has a car and can drive? What sense does that make? How did she get a car. When did these people decide to let a little toddler drive an adult car; and a high tech, government funded one at that?

**Anais: **Maybe they saw that I was more mature and cable then you two.

**Gumball: **An? What are you doing here? I thought you got sent to the mental hospital?

**Anais: **Okay, first off, I like to call that place the mental rehabilitation center. Second, I'm here because when I heard that my big bro was doing reviews of stories I had to come. So I became really, really good and convince my doctors that I was ready to be put on temporary probation. I rushed over as soon as I could right after.

**Gumball: **But An, you only like sci-fi stories.

**Anais: **Yeah. What's more sci-fi than a group of government agent coming together to keep the balance of aliens and humans in sink.

**Gumball: **One that maybe shows them….doing…..Something different from I'm reviewing.

**Anais: **Nice try Gumball, but I'm staying.

**Gumball: **Darn it!

**Anais: **So, where are we?

**Gumball: **We are starting the beginning of chapter 6, where we see our heroes (Ourselves) go and try to fight off the aliens that have invaded our school.

**Anais: **Why are we trying to save that place? That place is horrible. The teachers sucked; the classes sucked; everything sucked.

**Gumball: **Oh tell me about, but that's not the point. I think he was going for somewhere populated he could put the aliens so we would have to save it. So, we're not technically saving the school. We're saving the people inside.

**Anais: **And I care about them because-?

**Gumball: **Are you sure your doctors said you were stable?

**Anais: ** I never said my doctors said I was stable

**Gumball:**…

**Anais: **So we start off apparently already at the school. Man, I didn't even a driving scene.

* * *

Gumball and Darwin found penny and the other cheerleaders being held hostage by a big green alien

"Hold it right there slime ball" Gumball yelled to the alien

"Gumball, Darwin, you have to save us" yelled Penny

"You pesky PIB agents won't be able to stop me" shouted the alien

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop us, you and what army" said Gumball

"This army" said the alien

About 20 to 30 aliens were rising out of the bleachers with weapons ready to attack

"Oh, that army" said Gumball

* * *

**Gumball/An: **Yeah, that army. Like you didn't see that coming.

* * *

"It looks like its 25 against 2 huh, fire, hahahahahahahaha"

"It's an ambush, get behind cover Darwin" yelled Gumball

The aliens started firing and so did G and D

One of the aliens shot penny so hard her shell started to crack

"Oh no Penny's hurt, I have to help her" said Gumball

"Gumball, are you crazy, you'll get killed" said Darwin

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, now give me some cover fire" yelled Gumball

Darwin gave Gumball some cover fire while he went to save Penny

"Penny, are you alright?" asked Gumball

"I'll be alright Gumball, just get rid of these aliens for me" said Penny

* * *

**Gumball: **Wow. Penny seems to be handling the fact that I'm a government agent and that there are aliens everywhere pretty well.

**Anais: **Well, it's not the weirdest thing she's seen. She's seen you naked. That takes a lot of guts.

**Gumball: **That's just cold, girl.

**Anais: **I know. Let's get back to our story.

**Gumball: **So as you can expect me and Darwin defeat the aliens and the girls get medical help. Though, whether they were wiped of their memory is unknown. Maybe it's just implied that afterwards they lose their memory; I don't know. Anyway, the last chapter shows me eating a hotdog and reading the news paper headlines.

* * *

A couple days have passed since the incident at the school, Penny and the girls were okay, and everything was back to normal for now in the town of Elmore.

Gumball was at a hot dog cart waiting for some hot dogs he ordered for him and his mom while reading the cover up story they made for the school

**Parade Balloon hits Elmore junior high**

**Actors from new sci fi movie take parts too seriously**

"Wow, I can't wait to see what we come up with next" said Gumball as he reached for his hot dogs

"Come on Gummypuss, Ted has a mission for us downtown" said Nicole

"Mom, will you please not call me that in public?" asked Gumball

"Sorry sweetie, I just can't let that go, but we really have to head downtown, big incident at a Chinese restaurant" said Nicole

"How big?" asked Gumball

"It'll be really messy" said Nicole

"Alright, let's get down there before it gets any messier" said Gumball

They finished their hot dogs, got in their car, and went downtown

* * *

**Gumball: **So that was _Pets in Black. _How was it?; pretty decent. Sure the story drifts a little away from the actual movie theme, but the idea was good, the writing was creative, and the author wasn't afraid to keep going through. I do have to say though that there are some things that are forgettable and something just aren't clearly explained. Plus, even though there was a crashed space ship and they came in numbers, how could you tell the aliens from the citizens of Elmore. I mean, If it was just one and it actually left the ship how would tell what's the alien and what's just another citizen . Well, all an all, it was pretty good. How do you think it was An?

**Anais: ***_**Watching "The Creep"* **_Hahahaha! Oh, Andy; and others. You know how to make people smile.

**Gumball: **Well, that's my review. Until next time; Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Cactus by YprocKcid**

**Gumball: **Hello everyone to the seventh chapter of Talking. Now today is Thanksgiving; the time to give thanks to everything that we appreciate in our lives and the people who was able to provide these things, but lets be honest here. Who honestly is thinking about this holiday? Although most of you won't admit it somewhere in your head a small portion of your brain isn't focused on Thanksgiving and is focused on Christmas; and who wouldn't. People try to advertise their products for this holiday earlier and earlier each year. I'm not saying it's bad to think ahead for this holiday. I'm just saying don't forget the holiday that is celebrated for coming to this nation.

Now that that intro is out of the way you're probably wondering why I said it. Well, Thanksgiving and Christmas, although completely different in their own ways, have two things in common. They are both times to share moments with the people you love and share thanks for everything that has happened to them in their lives, which is why from now to Christmas I will be celebrating stories that show togetherness and thanks in this month long event which I am calling THANKS-MAS EVE.

I'll be reviewing stories that have some point in family and friendship in this event and to start off lets do a story that features a not so popular couple that hasn't been talked about in a while; (And I mean a long, long while). So let's start our event with the story _The Cactus. _This story centers the pairing of Alan and Carmen and how Carmen tries to make it so she can finally get with Alan without killing him in the process.

So we start off with Carmen and her view of her love.

* * *

Carmen saw Alan in the hallway again. She decided that this time, she will try to ignore him as she walks 'll walk swiftly, so he won't notice her._ Don't stop, even tough doing that is going to break his heart, I'm sure it's a better fate than me killing him. He'll get over it._

_He's too busy with his friends anyways, he won't know I was even here._

"Carmen!"

_Keep walking, keep walking._

"Hey, Carmen, wait up!"

_Ignore him._

"We can just talk, can't we?"

Carmen couldn't ignore him, who can with his voice? It's one that can grab your attention. She turns to face Alan. She can see the fear in his eyes, he knows how these interactions between them always turn out.

"Hey Alan."

"Come on you guys, let's leave the couple alone." said Tobias. He left along with Juke, William, and Banana Joe.

"I guess we're all alone, now, huh Carmen?"

_Yeah, no witnesses. _

* * *

**Gumball: ** Yeah, no witnesses to see…..The popping. No, no. There are no witnesses to see them break up, so there doesn't have to be some type of dramatic commotion.

* * *

"I missed you Carmen, I don't see you anymore these days."

"I know that."

"We can still hang out, without having to touch each other."

* * *

**Gumball: **O-a-k-y. I guess that's supposed to be…nice?

* * *

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"You know why not. I have no self-control. When I'm with you, I get so happy and excited that all I want to do is hold you tight in my arms." Carmen looks at her hands and then she holds herself; A solo hug. "And you know what happens then."

Carmen starts to cry and she turns away from Alan, she doesn't want him to see her this way.

Alan wishes he can do something to help her right now, but there's nothing he can do without hurting himself in the process. He hates being this way, so weak and defenseless.

"I guess... maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

* * *

**Gumball: **When were you together to start? Will that ever be explained and in that time you two were together; if you couldn't touch each other or be close to each other how did you date? How did you express your love if you couldn't kiss, or hug, or even hold your freaking hands together? It just doesn't seem to be like a relationship that would work; of course, this could just me.

So anyway The two drift apart and in the course of the day Carmen gets more and more depressed. She talks to Penny in the hallway about relationships and why she likes me or something.

* * *

"What is wrong with your boyfriend, Penny?" Said Carmen after exiting the cafeteria when Gumball began on his rampage.

"I don't know," answered Penny. "ever since he's been hanging around with Carrie, he's been acting a little weird."

"Gumball's always weird. Why do you even hang out with him?"

"I just like him, and he feels the same way. That's all that matters to me."

"I'm not so sure about that, I'm not sure if you knew this, but after you left him at the altar, he decided to marry me."

"What?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"No, it's ok, he wasn't himself that day. He didn't mean anything by it."

It was at that moment Carmen realized what an unhealthy relationship Penny was in. Carmen isn't exactly an expert when it came to relationships, but she knew that a couple that truly loves each other would change for that person; better themselves. It's difficult to do something like that, but that's the whole point; to love someone so much that you would completely change yourself for them.

* * *

**Gumball: **Now, I'm just going to evaluate this part for a moment. Okay, so we all know that Carmen is smart and seeing her evaluate the standards of a relationship, although in character, is kind of annoying. I mean, I know if you truly love someone, but there's a problem that keeps you from being with them then you might have to think of a way to compromise. But she goes way more into it then she has to.

The second thing is the whole "unhealthy relationship" thing that she thinks about with me and Penny. Okay, first off at least we can touch each other! You two can't even be with-in a foot of each other without one dying. At least we can show our love through actual physical movements instead of doing…I don't even know what the heck you two do to show emotion. What do you do? Does Carmen hug herself for the both of you? Do you blow kisses in the air to each other. Do you hold his string and that counts for a hand? What?! What do you do? Tell me. Tell me right now. I dare you. Come over here right now, sit or float right here, and tell me what the hell you do, because I am completely lost. I am. I just can't imagine how that would work (you know, before what she does in the end). Then again, my neighbors constantly screech and fight at each other and they somehow make it work.

You know, I'm going way to in depth with this so why don't we just continue the story okay. So, Carmen gets an idea of how she and Alan can finally be together.

* * *

During Lunch Time, Bobert would sometimes help out in Miss Simian's classroom. He would clean up the mess his classmates might have made that certain morning. As he was putting back a stack of books onto the shelf, Carmen enters the door.

"Bobert, I need your help looking for something."

"What is it?"

"I need a pair of scissors."

"I put all of the scissors under 'S' for 'sharp'."

Carmen didn't like that word,'sharp'. It reminds her of herself.

"Where would that be?" Carmen asks.

"On the shelves, also under 'S'."

Carmen looked at the shelf, apparently Bobert has been stuffing everything into the shelves; books, trash, a mop, their classmates' backpacks, and even Idaho was there, glued to a binder.

"Help me..." He said.

"Hey Bobert, are you feeling OK?"

"Why do you ask, Sarmen?"

"...Never mind."

* * *

**Gumball: **So, will the whole, Bobert malfunctioning thing, ever be addressed again or was it just a pointless scene? Well, we'll just have to keep reading to find out.

* * *

She found a pair of scissors and quickly left the room to go on with her idea.

After school, Alan was about ready to leave school until he felt someone tug at his string. He looked down and saw Carmen. She was bald.

"Carmen?"

"Hi Alan. Do you like my new haircut? I got it for you."

Carmen pulled on Alan's string, bringing him down to her level.

Their lips touched and sparks flew between them. They savored the moment, their first kiss. When they stopped kissing each other, they smiled and blushed.

"That was amazing."

Carmen brings in Alan for a hug, one that was tight and firm but not by so much that it hurt him.

_This is what love is all about, doing whatever it takes to be with the one you love. Even if it means cutting off all your needles and become bald._

Banana Joe and some of the guys came by and saw the new Carmen.

"Look everyone, Carmen's a baldie!"

Neither Carmen or Alan paid attention to the fruit or their friends' laughter. All that matters is that they know their love for one another will be strong, whatever might come their way.

* * *

**Gumball: **Well, that was _The Cactus._ How was it? Well, if I was speaking from my opinion I would have to say that this makes no sense. The whole cactus dating balloon thing(even though it was joke written by the creators) just doesn't make sense to me; which means, that this story centering around them doesn't make sense to me. Of course though, I'm not speaking from my opinion. I'm speaking from the opinion of everyone and how they might view this. So, from the view of the actual viewer this story may have been portrayed as loving, showed true compassion, and ended on a warming, loving note. And the statement that Carmen said, "_doing whatever it takes to be with the one you love." ,_really shows the love that she has and what she will do to keep it alive.

Well, that's my review. Until next time; By- *_ding-dong*. _Oh, I wonder who it could be? *_Opens door* _Oh, hey Alan. Hey Carmen. Funny seeing you here. You know, I just finished a review on a story based around you two.

**Alan: **Yeah, about that….

**Gumball:** Yeah?

**Alan: **Well Gumball. You see; it's just that-

**Carmen: **What do you have against me and Alan being together? We don't complain about you, a cat, loving a giant, walking, antlered,… peanut!

**Alan: **Carmen, please. You promised you weren't going to do this.

**Carmen: **So what if me and Alan can't do as many, normal things , that other's do in a relationship. We have our own way of doing stuff and that is all that matters. That we have a way that shows we can love each other.

**Gumball: **Really? What is it? What do you do to show your love for each other? I really want to know. It sounds like it would be an interesting tale to tell.

**Carmen: **Yes….Well, you see. We….we….

**Gumball: **You don't even know what you do, do you?

**Carmen: **So! What does it matter!

**Gumball: **Carmen. I don't have anything against you two. It just doesn't make sense to- *_gets punched in the face* _Ooowww! What the hell was that for? What did I do?

**Carmen: **That's for being hypocritical. *_walks away_*

**Alan: **Yeah, hypo-…whatever she said. *_floats away*_

**Gumball: **What's wrong with you two! How did you guys even know about this? Oww. Well, that's it for now. Tune in next time; when my nose isn't bleeding. Jesus, that hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: He Will Be Mine by Marcelinefan (Posted by Smiles-That-Are-Big)**

**Gumball: **Hello everyone and welcome to the eighth chapter of Talking. Now seeing that we're still doing Thanks-mas Eve I thought that I'd do a pairing very, very much acclaimed by many. Of course, I'm talking about me and Carrie. That's right. Me and the emo ghost girl. A couple liked, and even loved by many people. Where did that start; where did that begin to be a good pairing? I don't know. I just know that it's huge among the fan-base. Seeming how that's true why not do a story around the concept. So get ready, because this is _He Will Be Mine._

This story was written (or created) originally by Marcelinefan, but was posted and put on the site by Smiles-That-Are-Big. It tells Carries view of her love for me and how she feels from afar. Now, I do have to say that this story does tell the view of a slightly shy person who loves someone very well, but towards the end Carrie says something that changes the feel from sorrow(Carrie)/happiness(Penny and me) to unsettling and obsessive. So, now that the back story behind the story is told, let's get into our feature presentation shall we? So we start off with the author telling us that we're viewing the story from Carries POV.

* * *

Gumball.

That name was the only thing that made me feel alive. Just the thought of the blue feline made me smile with happiness. He was the light in my dark. The life to my death. The purpose of my afterlife.

And he was not mine.

* * *

**Gumball: **That line is pretty deep for anyone I know to say, especially towards me. I mean, have you seen me? Not to insult myself, but I'm not exactly the most…..ehhhhh…_**stable **_guy around. Granted that I'm not as hostile as my mother, or smart/psychotic like my sister, or even as happy-go-lucky as my brother, but I'm still not an easy person to deal with. So for a person to say that really hits me here (My heart, because I know you can't physically see me). So let's continue and see what else Carrie has to say.

* * *

Ever since I first saw Gumball Watterson in Elmore Junior High, I've felt a feeling I've never felt before in the years of my afterlife. Pain and misery were the only things I knew. But, seeing him move so joyously and gracefully like a feather, his blue fur move ever so slightly with his every step, those beautiful eyes, and hearing his jingle bell voice, it made me melt inside. But something made him melt inside, too.

Penny Fitzgerald.

Just the thought of her name made me scowl in disgust. Penny was a nice girl, always so cheerful and kind to everyone. She was also Gumball's love.

Penny didn't share his feelings...well, not at first. I watched every attempt that Gumball made to impress her, and every time I did, her face showed more and more love for him. Finally, after an entire year, she became his girlfriend. He looked so happy when she asked the question that he had only dreamt she would ask. I remember it like the back of my hand...er...nub...

* * *

**Gumball: **Ha! You know, you never see a character reference their features in other shows. That's what makes mine funny. We actually are aware of what we are and what we can do. We don't try to hide it and act like real people; No. We act like the slimy blobs, raging T-rex's, man-destroying robots, wild apes, crazy/temperamental cats, smart/lazy rabbits, walking fishes, boring giants, etc. that we are. And that's the way we like it man.

Okay, I'm getting off topic. So let's see the flashback that Carrie was referring too.

* * *

Penny walked up behind Gumball in the cafeteria. Her eyes sparkled with emotion.

"Hey, Gumball," she said in her feathery voice. He turned around and saw her standing there, waving.

"Oh, hey Penny. What's up?" he replied friendly. She rubbed the back of her head for a second and put her arm down.

"Well, you see..." She sounded nervous. "We've been getting to know each other a lot over the past few months, and I want take our relationship farther..." She slowly trailed off.

"Yeah?" he asked hopefully.

I stared in horror, already knowing what she was going to say.

"...Gumball...will you...be my...b-boyfriend?"

* * *

**Gumball: **Really? Really? I mean, she…and i….and the question….and…..okay. Hold on. Before I go on there's something I need to handle first. Hey Darwin! Come down here for a moment! There's something I need to give you.

**Darwin: ***_Walks down stairs* _You called?

**Gumball: **Yes I did. Hey, remember in The Sock when you said that I probably wouldn't make the first move to Penny and then afterwards we made a bet saying that if I didn't make the first move you'd get our room for yourself for a year while a stay with An? Do you remember that?

**Darwin: **Yeah? Why?

**Gumball:** Well, you kind of…sort of….maybe in a specific way-

**Darwin: **I won, didn't i?

**Gumball: **Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it winning as to calling it making the correct judgment in choice. Now I know you, in simpler terms and words, won, but knowing that you're the loving, caring, brother who never holds me accountable for anything. I know that you will forget the whole thing and just move on because you know it would be lonely in there without me. Wouldn't it? Please tell me it would be lonely in there for you.

**Darwin:** I guess. You know Gumball, I will forget the bet. I mean, the room was for both of us to share and without you by my side it wouldn't be the same. Plus, we have to many good memories in that room to just be split up now. It just wouldn't be the same.

**Gumball:** Wow Darwin. That means a lot. You really are willing to give up you winning a bet to stay roommates with me?

**Darwin: …**No.

**Gumball: **Well bro, that….wait. What. But I thought you just said that it would be the same without me?

**Darwin: **Gumball. There comes a point in every brothers life where he wants his own room. Well, that time has come for me, and if there is a chance that I can get my own room for just me and no one else then I'll take it. As for the rest of the crap I said in the last paragraph I just thought I'd say that to sound like a courteous and sound winner. Well, have fun moving, loser. Hahahahahaha!

**Gumball: **Wow. That's a side of Darwin I've never seen. Well, hopefully this whole thing will subside soon. I mean, he won't really go through with this; will he? Well, until I find out why don't we continue our story. So Carrie is still taking about how she feels towards me being asked out.

* * *

I had never seen Gumball so happy before. His eyes twinkled with glee.

"Yes, yes, yes I will!" He gave her a huge hug and she hugged back.

I floated in my spot, unable to move. She had finally popped the question. And he said yes.

They hugged for about 10 seconds and let go. Gumball reached into his front pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Penny stared at it curiously.

"I always knew this day would come." He opened the lid and inside the box was two simple white rings. Penny's pondering quickly turned into amazement as Gumball put a ring on his finger and a ring on hers. They fit perfectly.

"W-what are these?" Penny stuttered.

"Promise rings," he replied and then smiled warmly. "I love you, Penny."

She returned the smile. "I love you too, Gumball."

* * *

**Gumball: ** I actually have "_promise rings". _Really? And I was actually holding them with me; as if I knew that I was going to become someone's boyfriend today and I wanted to show it with matching rings that declare "_I'm engaged to be engaged"._ Not to mock the writing, but that's kind of stupid, and a little weird. Then again, I guess I could be called weird, and stupid on occasions. So I guess this was okay; sort of.

* * *

They closed their eyes and leaned in closer and closer until...they kissed passionately on the lips.

* * *

**Gumball: ** I could stay at that scene all day.

* * *

I didn't want to stay any longer. Depression and anger filled me to the brim and ghost tears rolled down my cheeks. I flew away from the scene and out of the cafeteria doors to the garbage dump at the back of the school near the blacktop. There, I lay down softly in the decaying trash. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I wailed and wailed in agony. I let out my cries until midnight, which was when I decided to get up and float home in the sad moonlight.

* * *

**Gumball: **Now, here comes the part were Carrie becomes a little bit crazy and obsessive. (Warning: This scene[ although not full of sex and gore] is still pretty spine tingling if thought upon thoroughly . You have been warned. [I should have done this before the bloody parts in my Urimizo reviews, but hey I don't see you trying to review hundreds of stories and having to come up with new material every week])

* * *

...I had never been in so much pain before. And to think that the cause of that pain was sweet and innocent Penny. On that night, I vowed to myself to destroy Penny no matter what. Before slipping into a dreamless sleep, I grinned wickedly as a last thought occurred in my head.

He will be mine.

* * *

**Gumball: '**_Future stalker' _is what I think when I read that last part, but it could just be me. Well, that's _He will be mine._ How was it? Pretty bearable. Sure it doesn't have me and Carrie interacting in the actual story, but it does still show that Carrie is in love with me and what she will be doing to get it. I do have to say that some parts were weird and stupid and the ending paragraph was a bit creepy, but all and all it was pretty good and went (sort of) with the Thanks-mas Eve spirit. So that's my review. Now if you excuse me there have been noises coming from upstairs that I need to investigate on.

*_Walks upstairs*_

Darwin! What's going on up … here. *_Sees things in hallway.* _Darwin! What the heck are you doing?

**Darwin: **Helping you move.

**Gumball: ** So you really are kicking me out? But I can't stay with An. Her room is small and girly and ..PINK. Plus, she plays all those little girl games. I can't live with that.

**Darwin: **Sorry bro. You made a bet and now you have to abide by it. So have fun playing dollies, and princess, and political tea party.

**Gumball: **Political tea party. What the heck is that?

**Darwin: **Well, it's like a tea party, but instead of just sitting around a table and drinking tea you also talk about economics and political matters/issues on the current government of different nations.

**Gumball: …..**You're joking, right?

**Darwin: **I wish I was my friend. I wish I was.

**Gumball: **Folks, you may want to leave now because I am going to start crying a river that no one *_Sniff* _w-want to *_Sniff, sniff* _ s….se….seeeeeeeee.

**Darwin: **Okay. Well that came out of left field. Anyway, that's it for now. Tune in next time when Gumball stops sobbing. (It might be a while).


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Why I Love Him by EvelioZGroup**

**Gumball: ***_Angry in tone*_ You all knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time before we got here. Well, now we are! We are at a freaking Evelio story. Now, you all are probably wondering why I'm so angry at that? Why I'm so angry that we're at one of his stories. You all know there good. Hell, you could say there fantastic. So why am I mad? Well, it's not the fact that they're bad, but the fact that they're so good.

I hate to admit it, but I love making fun of the stories I review. I do. I really do. Makes me feel like I'm the one mocking the person instead of the other way around. I mean, as a critic it's my job to find one thing to complain about in the thing I'm review, but if I'm doing one of his stories my job get super, super hard. You try finding a mistake in his stories beside the occasional spelling error. It's hard. In fact, I can't seem to point out any in this story. Of course, I did just skim over it in a minute. Maybe if I read more into it, it would allow me to pick out something I can make fun of. So let's not waste time. This is _Why I Love Him._

In this story he gives us an explanation on why perhaps Carrie has a crush on me. …I'm sorry, but already I have to say that this sound good. I mean, I've always wondered where the whole fan base for this couple began. Heck, I wonder how the couple began in the first place. This actually tells us of it.

So already I haven't been able to make one joke about this. Uuuuhhhh. This is going to be the longest short chapter ever. Longer then in the last chapter when moved into Anais's room. Yeah, I actually moved in there. It wasn't pleasant. And believe me when I say I wish there were a lock on the door, but I digress. Let's get started with our…._s-t-o-r-y._ So we start off with Carrie in the lunchroom.

* * *

Carrie was sitting alone by herself in the lunchroom. She was thinking about Gumball when he let her use his body to handle her "food" issues of her just being a ghost. Though she thought after that was over, she wouldn't much care for Gumball anymore, but something crossed her mind about him.

"_before I went inside of gumball to eat food for the first time in years, it was great. Though I thought after we stopped it, we would move on, but I stopped feeling miserable. When I was in his body, I felt like I belong. Like this was something that just clicked between me and him, but ever since then, I started to feel something about him and I don't know what it is." Thought Carrie._

* * *

**Gumball: **I still have nothing. So far it's just a simple plot building on itself. Like a good story should be doing. So let's continue to see if there's anything else.

* * *

She started to get a bit woozy, even for a ghost. She grabbed her plate and threw it out, but then she saw Gumball, talking to Darwin. He looked calm, but she knew that she didn't care, but then she went to the trash and threw up. She didn't know why, but continued and continued. That was until she felt someone helping her out with that issue. She turned, but her vision was a bit blurry and saw someone. Then she got her head out of the trash can and didn't see who, but escorted her out of the cafeteria and then to the nurse's office.

* * *

**Gumball: **…..What? you think I'm going to make a joke about her vomiting into the trash can. Well, normally I would; IF THIS WAS A BAD STORY, BUT NO! I can't make fun of this because this is just part of the plot development. I mean, I can't make fun of Carrie being sick to her stomach. He clearly explains that she feels that way because of the experience that she had with Gumball….eh, me. If that was not clearly explained and there was a plot hole where that line was then I would make a joke, or act sarcastic to it, but since it was explained I have to leave it be. So let's continue more and see what's next to read.

* * *

When she got there, she was still a bit woozy, but was still conscious. Then she saw that she was sitting in a chair waiting for something, but turned and saw that it was the nurse's office, at that moment she thought that something happened, but then remembered that she threw up. Then someone came of the door and then she saw that it was Gumball.

"Gumball?" Said Carrie, not sure what she saw was real. Gumball looked at her and grew smile of her, "Carrie. You're awake." Said Gumball, going to her and kneeling down next to her. Carrie turns a bit, and then faces Gumball. "What happened?" Asked Carrie. "Well you started to throw up and no one wanted to help, so I ran to you and then you fell unconscious and I had to get you to the nurse." Said Gumball.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Carrie, Gumball signed at her, but shook his head a bit, but was smiling at her. "I did it because I'm your friend and I care about you." Said Gumball, looking at her straight in the eye. Carrie thought he was just saying that, until he said something that made more sense, "You see, when you got in my body…it felt right. I didn't understand it, but I felt that you may be more than someone I would just know at school." Carrie smiled at him, "You're smiling." Carrie knew that she was and didn't care because she shared it with Gumball.

Then the nurse came out of her office and called Carrie, and then gumball got up and said that he had to go now. Carrie accepted it and as he was walking away, the nurse said "You are one lucky person for having a friend like that." Carrie smiled and said, "I know." She later knew what she was feeling, it was love and she knew that she wants to share it with only one person and that was Gumball Watterson.

* * *

**Gumball: **…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHH….. AAHHH…..AAHHHAAHHHAAHHHAAHHHAHAHAHAH AH!

**Anais: ***_Walks in the room* _Gumball. Not that I'm not used to you screaming like a little girl for no reason, but do you mind keeping it down! I can't hear myself think !

**Gumball: **No. I refuse to. I mean…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Anais: **What are you even screaming about anyway?

**Gumball: **This story. I can't find anything wrong with it. Everything's explained, nothing is left un-answered, It doesn't drift away from its main idea. I can't do anything with this!

**Anais: **So you're mad because a story that you're reviewing is perfect.

**Gumball: **Yes…well, no….. I mean; I don't know. I guess I'm happy that there is nothing to complain about because then people know it's a straight forward story that make sense, but I'm not happy because I didn't get to insult anything. I mean, that's what I do. I'm supposed to read these stories knowing that there's something wrong with it, but with his I know that everything's right with it. I can't be a sarcastic, smart-alack if there's nothing wrong. It just makes me sound like a jerk.

**Anais: ** Well then just don't do another one of his stories; at least while you're here.

**Gumball: **I can't do that. I can't just exclude him. I mean, his stories are…. To.. good to pass over. Yes, although I can't find anything to make fun of in his stories he still is a great author and has contributed to the site in a huge way. Giving us stories like _The Circle_ and _Slenderman, _ and his most popular _ I Killed Penny Fitzgerald;_ one of the few bloody stories that I actually like and don't think is stupid. Even some of his least popular stories don't have anything to make fun of. They may not be as review worth as others, but they still have their own sort of way to make you enjoy them.

**Anais: ** So what are you going to do to make it so I that I don't have to hear a little girl whining anymore because I'm not going through 30+ stories of you yelling at your computer screen.

**Gumball: **Well, I could do this. *_holds up a hammer and wings at the screen.*_

**Anais: **Well, you cracked the screen, but the computer's still up. Anyway, Gumball left the room to get over this situation so; until next time. Bye, I guess.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Family Issues (Chapter 9) by Bda241 **

**[Disclaimer: All lines and characters from Family Issues used are property of Bda241.] **

**Gumball: **Hello everyone and welcome to the tenth chapter of…; SEQUELS ARE ALWAYS HORRIBLE! Every once in a while you get a good one, but for the most part you get stuck suffering the horrible nature that tried to make a new beginning to an already good ending. Luckily for me though, this story is one of the few exception to what I said. So let's get started with our story _Family Issues._

Now for a brief backstory on the story. This story is the sequel to the ever more popular _Misunderstood; _a story that centers on me running away from home after I'm blamed for something I didn't do. I go and live in a new town with a new family that eventually becomes my new home. This story takes place one year after all that. I'm an official member of the Alditure family, Tobias is hated by everyone because of framing me for the incident, Penny is trying to move on and except the fact that it wasn't her fault for me leaving, and my own family is going through their own type of special problems that I don't want to get to much into.

For this chapter of Talking I'll be tackling the last chapter of the story. In this chapter it tells of the commotion that's going on after I get hit by a car. My new friends, Marcus, Jamie, and Tabitha, wait to see if I'm okay, My mother hears about me on the news and rushes over to try to get me, and I, myself, is being pressured by the spirit of the dead kid Conner to make a decision of "Should I stay or should I go." Truly, this is a piece of drama that leads to an ending that many found fitting. So, now that all this is now explained let's get started with our story. So we start with the story telling us what's going on with my friend in the hospital.

* * *

Its been well over 4 hours after Gumball's accident. He was lucky to be alive, Tabitha Waited in her chair during time. Jamie got a call Froom her mom to return home or she would find her and drag her back home, Jamie totally forgot about telling her mom about Gumball living here let alone tell her about the accident. Marcus also got a phone call from his Father telling him the same thing so he offered a ride back home for Jamie and Tabitha but Tabitha didnt want to go. Jamie didnt want to take the bus at this hour so he went with him.

"Tabitha?" Jamie asked.

Tabitha look at Jamie.

"Are you sure you want to stay here all night alone?" Jamie looked concern which is pretty uncommon for Jamie to do.

Tabitha simply nodded in agreement.

"Alright, will be back tomorrow I Promise you that." and with that Jamie had to go home.

"Dont worry Tabitha, Gumball will get wake up." Marcus comforting Tabitha as he left as well.

* * *

**Gumball: **Oh yeah, I forgot to add that in this story Jamie comes to town and is nice. Two things that I find very coincidental and VERY UNLIKELY TO HAPPEN. But I digress; I guess in this story she is a good friend, keeps my secret from the family and is the only person from Elmore from my past to talk to. But even with all that, why Jamie? We never really had any interaction until she wanted to pick on me (and that one incident in _The Panties_ , but that's another story.) Well, I guess I'm just going to have to roll with it. Anyway, let's continue.

* * *

Jamie and Marcus walked outside where the reporter were gone, they did not want to wait all night just to see Gumball alive.

"Why did you came?" Jamie asked.

Marcus simply open the door for her and she went inside.

"Marcus, why did you came?" Jamie looking at him.

"I dont know?" Marcus Said.

"Marcus Dont give me that, why did you came?" Jamie continue asking him.

"I dont know." Marcus repeating his words.

"MARCUS?!" Jamie yelled.

"I DONT KNOW DAMMIT?!" Marcus yelled back.

Marcus just started punching the steering wheel causing it to honk over and over again.

"Marcus?" Jamie looking at Marcus.

Marcus continued staring at the steering wheel refusing to make eye contact with Jamie but did respond.

"What?"

"Why?" Jamie wanted and answer.

Marcus keeps thinking not to tell her why, he doesnt want to tell her but something in him is making him want to tell her why he came back. He then made Eye Contact with Jamie and began talking.

"You really want to know why?" Marcus looking at Jamie.

Jamie simplied nodded in response.

"(Sigh)..." Marcus hesitated at first but then spoke again.

"Years ago before Gumball even showed up... There was this Guy Connor. He was the new kid on the block where Tabitha lives and they became friends in an instant." Marcus explained.

"After a few Weeks, Tabitha introduced me to Connor, I didnt like Him. He would never leave Tabitha's side, He would always follow her and ofcourse she didnt mind we were still kids then." Jamie wanted to say something but wanted to hear the rest.

"One Day Tabitha wanted to go to the park with me and wanted to invite Connor with us and I told her no because i said he was weird for always following her everywhere, Tabitha told me to give him a chance. After a while of begging me, I decided to let him come and things were just awkward between all three of us for that day." Marcus continued.

"It wasnt until one year later is when thing went from bad to good."

* * *

**Gumball: **So then Marcus goes into this whole backstory about how Conner (the dead kid before me) saved his life and became friends. Unfortunately soon after Conner dies when drunk partiers…..shoot him…..hit him with a car…..i don't know. He doesn't say, but the point is he died. The flashback ends and then we go back to Marcus and Jamie talking about whether I'll make it through this or not.

* * *

Jamie was sad, she would have never guess that why he would come. Connor was his Best Friend and died, He doesnt see Gumball the same way but Gumball acts like him, Sure Gumball isnt the same species as him but Gumball means lot to Tabitha and Cris just like Connor.

"I cant go through this again Jamie, I just cant." Marcus said.

"You dont have too." Jamie responded.

"What?!" Marcus asked.

"Ive known Gumball for a long time, hes been through worst than this, what I heard he fell from a Bridge, took a bowling ball to the face and getting ran over by a old mans." Jamie explained.

"But Cant you see he has to be really lucky to even get through the ni-"

"Thats what im saying. Gumball is the luckiest person i know and now you. Hes lucky to even be alive after all those time getting himself hurt, He manage to get away from the cops, he managed to get to D-V Town on his own, He manage to find a new family and im Damn sure hes gonna manage threw this!" Jamie Said.

"But what if doesnt?" Marcus asked.

"He will, and you saying that wont help." Jamie grabbing Marcus shoulder.

"You seem so confident, Why?" Marcus asked.

"I know my friend wouldnt die this way if he hasnt died yet." Jamie said.

* * *

**Gumball: **I know this is supposed to be a somewhat sad scene, but that last sentence always catches my attention. When were we ever friends? I'm just saying. Plus, not to become a spelling nit-picker, but would it have killed him to add a few apostrophes? Anyway, after that, we see a brief scene of Nicole and her journey to get me before we head to Elmore and see what my good friend Penny is up too. I'm sure she'll be happy to know I was found and okay.

* * *

"Penny Did You Hear?!" Teri asked.

"What?" Penny asked.

"They found Gumball." Teri said.

"Well... thats nice." Penny said with a blank face.

"Nice... Penny your going to see him again." Teri hoping that she will be back to her usual ways.

"Teri I dont know if that will ever happen." Penny said.

"What do you mean?" Teri asking, she would think Penny would be more excited than Gumball's Parents.

"Its just that dont you realize he ran away, You Dont just run away without having nothing to loose. He ran away because he felt like nothing here is worth it now and because of Tobias stupid stunt and my actions and his mothers action as well made him feel that way." Penny explains.

"But Penny, this is your chance to apologize to him." Teri said.

"Im not ready to ever see his face again." Penny said.

"But Penny-"

"Teri please dont bring it up again."

After that conversation Teri and Penny returned to there activity.

* * *

**Gumball: **…..I feel a little abandoned at that part. I do. Well, let's go back to DV-Town to the girl who actually cares. During this part in my mind I'm talking to Conner and trying to make the stressful decision of whether I should stay or not. He gives me a note that basically says not to wine my problems away and just make a decision. After that it's morning. I wake up, Tabitha glad I'm okay and i tell her why I lied to her and her family for so long.

Now, this story gets dialog heavy towards the middle, so I'm just going to summarize it a little. So Marcus and Jamie return happy to see me. The Alditures come as well and are glad to see that I'm okay, and my mother, plus the rest of my family unexpectedly, get to me and rain down a cloud of love for missing me for over a year. Now that everyone is here it was time to make my big, ground-breaking decision. And I'm not going to sugar coat it with all the sappy dramatic crap because I don't like drama in stories; so I'm just going to say that I choose-

**Tabitha: **WAIT! Don't tell that ending yet .

**Gumball: **Wait a minute. Tabitha; you're real? I just thought you were a part of the story.

**Tabitha: **Hey! I'm just as real as you are. Anyway, you can't just tell the ending without some type of build-up. It ruins the plot that it was going off of by just giving the answer right out of nowhere. It doesn't make sense and it doesn't make for a good story; especially my story.

**Gumball: **Yes; I agree, but this isn't an actual story. This is a review, which you are interrupting. So please leave now.

**Tabitha: **You can't make me leave. I'll leave when I want to.

**Gumball: ** Yeeeaah, no. You leave now. Right now. Just get off your butt and go through that front door right now.

**Tabitha: **I'm not going until you add some build-up to the ending.

**Gumball: *****s**_igh* _Fine. I'll add some build-up, but then you have to leave. I don't own the right to use you in this review. So, let's just add a few lines before I say the answer. Lets go back a few scenes right when my mother shows up and tell me what her plans are for getting home.

**Tabitha: **Good.

**Gumball: **Yeah. So let's just skip to the scene where I'm talking to my mother.

* * *

"So Gumball, Ive finally Found you. You know everyone back at home are really worried about you." Nicole said.

"I doubt that." Gumball said crossing his arms releasing Tabitha's grip.

"What do you me-"

"Mom you know what I mean." Gumball staring at his mother with a some what angry face.

"You were found innocent Gumball." Nicole said.

"Yet you didnt wait long enough to hear my side remember." Gumball now with a blank face.

Nicole took a deep breath and exhale.

"Im sorry for hurting you, I really am." Nicole feeling ashame that she forgot about what she did.

"Mom?" Gumball asked after a few seconds of awkwardness.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk with about something?" Gumball with confidence in his voice.

"About what?"

"About Elmore?" Gumball said

"Oh dont worry Gummypuss, When you are ready to leave this Hospital will be on the next bus home." Nicole said.

Tabitha couldnt believe what she was hearing, Gumball was leaving her even after there first kiss. Marcus Jamie and Ms. Alditure

"Mom?!" Gumball trying to get her attention.

"Oh and Anais and Darwin and even your father will be so happy to see you again." Nicole kept talking not noticeing the shock of all the people hearing that Nicole plans to take gumball the moment he is cleared to leave.

"Mom?!" Gumball trying again to get through Nicole.

"Oh and Penny, who knows how happy she would be, Oh you two made the cutest Couple." Nicole said.

Tabitha remembered Gumball talking about having a girlfriend back at home only unitl now she realize she doesnt like to see or hear about a girl with Gumball.

"MOM!" Gumball yelled out.

"IM STAYING HERE!" Gumball sternly said.

"Wha... oh im sure its your meds talking dear." Nicole pinching Gumball's cheeks only for him to slap it away.

"No Mom Im serious, Im Staying." Gumball had that look that meant he was serious.

"But... Gumball you serious?! this place isnt suitable for you to live in and for me to even think about letting you stay." Nicole with worried face.

"I dont care mom, I found a new life here." Gumball stated.

"A new life?" nicole asked.

"Look."

Gumball pointing at everyone else in the room.

"Ms. Alditure took me into her home and that kid right there has been like a brother to me, Jamie being here just brought back memories, Marcus over here made it worth walking a long distance for cold milk And this girl right here." Gumball Grabbing Tabitha's Hand in the Process."This Girl went from the same Girl who tackled me the moment we met, to the girl I Love the same day you came." after hearing that Tabitha turned scarlet red.

Gumball just admited he loved Tabitha. Cris was abit confused but Marcus and Jamie knew it was gonna happen while Ms. Alditure merely kept saying in her head "I knew i get them to like each other."

"Gumball?" Nicole didnt knew how to respond to that.

"Ill be right back." Nicole left the room.

"That was a bit harsh?" Marcus said.

"Now she knows how it feels to get that feeling." Gumball replied.

Nicole wanted Gumball to comeback home very badly so she started to think of a way to convince him to comeback home.

"Gumball are you really staying?" Tabitha asked still bright red.

"I cant leave my new family now." Gumball proclaimed.

* * *

**Gumball: **There. I gave some build –up and I gave the very sappy ending. Are you happy now?

**Tabitha: **I guess. You know you could of done a little better in telling thisstory.

**Gumball: **Anyway! So I say my goodbye to my family I stay in DV-Town and live with my new family and friends; Happily ever after. Well, that was _Family Issues_. How was it? It was dramatic. Talk about drama from all ends. This story was one dramatic line after the other. It made you worry; it made you sad; it made you happy; it made you mad. It was everything a good drama/family story needed. I do have to admit that it is very dialog heavy in this chapter, but beside that it was great and loveable; by me and everyone else. And that's my review.

**Tabitha: **I think you skipped over some important parts that I want to go over.

**Gumball: **Yeah, well I did what _**you**_ wanted. So now, GET OUT!

**Tabitha: **Okay, okay. Man, you nag a lot. *_leaves the room*_

**Gumball: **Finally, she's gone. Now I can just sit back with no worry of interup-

**Tobias: **Hey Gumball. What you up to?

**Gumball: **Oh, dear God.

* * *

**Gumball: **Hey guys, so I just thought that I should tell you some upcoming things that are going to happen. Well, first off during my reviews you may see OC guest appearances from other stories come in (like you just saw). I will give credit and full ownership to the author who created him/her if he/she is in here.

Another thing that's going to happen is at the end of some chapters there's going to be a secondary mini-series called _Motor-town, _which will be performed by my performance group The Jackers (yes we're named The Jackers. It's a cool name) consisting of me(G), Tobias(T-man), and Penny(Pen-Pen). It's Kind of like a parody of _The Lonely Island's: Awesometown_.We my look sane enough to people, but our actions speak louder then words (even though our words are what you can actually see, but oh well.)

Well, that's it's for now. Until next time; Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Only Ten by Lady-Salem**

**Gumball: **Hello everyone to the eleventh chapter of Talking. Well, it's official. I HAVE MY OWN FREAKING ICON, BABY! That's story is official babe, and we are going to party about it all night. Well, maybe not all night, but still; we're pretty happy. Anyway, we're still doing Thanks-Mas Eve, and it's time to do another love story. Hey, you know what couple hasn't been done in a while? Me and Penny. You know, the couple actually trying to get together in the actual series. The one that's slowly starting to diminish to the other pairs that don't make sense. Then again, a cat dating doe-nut doesn't make much sense either, but oh well. Anyway, let's just start our story okay? Get ready, because this is _Only Ten._

In this story I have to express my feeling towards Penny in a small note containing ten things that I find wonderful about her. I have way more then ten things that I find wonderful about her, but I guess it's like the top ten. I really don't get why ten. Maybe to limit how many ideas I-

**Tobias: **Hey Gumball!

**Gumball: …..**What are doing here. I thought I told you in the last chapter never to come back unless we're doing a Motor-Town skit; which we're not.

**Tobias: **Well, I over-heard you say there was going to be a party, so I immediately rushed over.

**Gumball: **Okay. One, I just said that a moment ago, so how could you have heard that? Second, I'm not actually throwing a party. It was just something I was doing for my intro.

**Tobias: **Oh. Well, if that's the case, then I probably shouldn't have texted everyone I know that there was going to be a party.

**Gumball: **You know Tobias. You are starting to become more annoying then I was. And that says a lot.

**Tobias: **Well it's too late now.

**Gumball: **I can't host a party right now. I'm too busy doing a review.

**Tobias: **Don't worry about the party. I'll keep it low and steady and you just do the review.

**Gumball: ….**Fine, but just people we know.

**Tobias: **You got it man.

**Gumball: **Well, now that that is set I guess I should start our story. So let's dive into _Only Ten. _We start off at school in Mr. Small's office as a rude, old, wrinkly, old _BAT_ of a teacher drags me in.

* * *

A loud banging on his door interrupted Mr. Small's thoughts. He was alone in his office doing his work and wasn't expecting anyone to come in at this time. Before he could invite the visitor in, Ms. Simian threw open the door and stormed into the office. In one hand she held a crumbled up paper and in the other she held onto Gumball's shirt.  
Mr. Small blinked as Gumball looked up at him and mouthed "help." He turned to Ms. Simian who was seething with rage. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked slowly.  
Ms. Simian slammed the paper down on Mr. Small's desk. "He is too distracted in class! He keeps drawing these stupid pictures instead of working!" she yelled.  
Mr. Small frowned. "Pictures of what?"  
Ms. Simian let go of Gumball's shirt and unfolded the paper. It was a pencil drawing of Penny holding onto her cheer pompoms.  
She pounded her fist on the desk. "Fix him! I don't want any more of this nonsense in my classroom!" With that she turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Gumball: **Why doesn't someone fix you from being a bi-…. You know, I'm not going to even say it; right now at least.

* * *

Mr. Small picked up the picture and examined it. "I guess you're interested in Penny?" he chuckled.  
Gumball had never been more embarrassed in his life, except maybe the time his mom had followed him to school. "No! Why would I be?" he said quickly.

* * *

**Gumball: ***_Sarcastically_* Yeah. Why would I? Girls are sick and prissy. I just like drawing them in the middle of class in front of everyone to see. I was going to do Sussie next. What; am I really that bad a liar? I mean, come on. That lie was just completely stu- *_ding-dong*. _What the…

**Tobias: **Oh, sorry Gumball. Looks like the partiers have arrived. *_opens door* _Hello, fellow partiers. Welcome to the celebration of all time.

**Joe: **Yeah! Par-ty, Par-ty, Par-ty.

**Bobert: **Yes. Let us go start to boo-gy down

**Masami: **Yeah, let's crank it up.

**Tobias: **Okay!

**Gumball: **No. Don't crank it up. I'm trying to make a review here and if you turn the music up I won't be able to hear what I'm say. So please, no music.

**Tobias: …**_*Turns on loud music* PARTY!_

**Gumball: **Uuuuhhhh. WELL, I GUESS I'M GOING TO HAVE TO YELL FOR THE REST OF THE TIME. SO IN ARE STORY WE GO BACK TO ME AND MR. SMALL TALKING ABOUT MY LOVE!

* * *

"She's obviously distracting you in class."  
"N-no she's not! I just told you that!"  
Mr. Small thought a moment. "You know what I think? You need to get these emotions off of your chest." he leaned forward. "Let them carry you like a fish flowing down a river."  
Gumball raised an eyebrow. "So I'm a fish now?" he asked.

* * *

**Gumball: **FOR THE RECORD, I'M NOT THAT STUPID!

**Jamie: **Hey, fat-head. Shut up! I can't hear the music.

**Gumball: **You shut up you…..you…Whatever the hell you are!

**Jamie: **What did you just to me?

**Gumball: **You heard me. I told you to shut u- *_Gets hit in the face.* Ooww! _Why does everyone hit me in the face. Ow. Well, while I get something to stop my nose from bleeding, you can read this small paragraph. Jesus, that hurt.

* * *

Mr. Small sighed and shook his head. "No. If you release your emotions, then you will be able to focus better in class."  
Gumball frowned. It made sense, but he wasn't sure he could do it. "How do I do that? I'm scared to talk to Penny..."  
Mr. Small opened his desk and pulled out a pencil and piece of paper. "Here. Write ten things you like about her. That should help." he handed them to Gumball.  
The little cat hesitated then took the paper. He sat on the floor. "Penny won't read this will she?" he asked nervously.  
Mr. Small shook his head. "Of course not! This is just a way of emotional release."  
Gumball blinked and looked down at the paper. He thought long and hard. Ten things he liked about Penny? There was so many things that he adored. Finally he raised his pencil and began to write;

* * *

**Gumball: **Okay, I'm back. My nose has stopped bleeding and I'm back to keep reviewing my-

**Partiers: **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**Gumball: **Jesus, what was that?

**Tobias: **Sorry Gumball. The girls just can't handle the guys on the dance floor.

**Gumball: **It looks like the crowd got bigger. Did you invite more people in?

**Tobias: **Yes I did, but they're just people we know.

**Gumball: **People we know? Tobias, there are adult women eating everything in the kitchen.

**Tobias: **So?

**Gumball: **There are naked men on the roof.

**Tobias: **So?

**Gumball: **There's a hobo bathing in the fruit punch.

**Tobias: **Okay, that one I understand, but come on Gumball. It's a party. Just let loose and boogey on down to the dance floor.

**Gumball: ** Tobias, this party is ruining my parents house. Things are broken, the food is eaten, the neighbors have probably called the police because of all the noise. I swear the only thing worse would be if someone crashed through my wall.

**Kool-Aid: ***_crashes through the wall* _ Oh, yeah!

**Gumball: **….That did not just happen.

**Tobias: **Hey Kool. You made it. What's up buddy.

**Gumball: **…I am so screwed. Well, It's obvious that after this event I'll be grounded for the rest of my life. So, let's finish the review before my parents come home and my mom starts turning into a demon from hell. So Mr. Small gave me a pencil and paper and told me to write down how I feel. Right now I feel like killing Tobias, but that's not important. Here's what I wrote on the letter.

* * *

_Ten things I like about Penny:_

_1: She is always there for me when I need her most. She never lets me down and stands up for me no matter what, even if she gets made fun of too._

_2: She is so talented. When I tried out for cheerleading, she blew me away with her moves._

_3: She is kind to everyone, even Tina. When I walk by her in the hallway she always waves and it makes me feel like I'm going to throw up. Not in a bad way, me and my lunch are both happy to see her._

_4: Every time she brushes past me, I can smell her shampoo. It's nice and warm. Kind of like a chocolate chip cookie._

_5: She is the smartest person I know. I want to ask her for math help, but I don't want her to think I'm stupid._

_6: Her laugh makes me feel like a cloud. I didn't think a sound could do that, but she sure proved me wrong._

_7: I think she polishes her antlers. If I stand in front of her and look at them just right, the light makes them look like they're made of gold._

_8: Her eyes are beautiful. Everyone says they're empty but I know that's wrong. There is more to them, you just have to know how to look._

_9: Her hands are really soft. They're the only things I've ever touched, but I'm going to change that when I'm not scared to ask her out anymore._

_10: When she kissed me in the tree house, I could feel the universe moving around us. It was like she had a weird power to make your sadness go away and replace it with this warm feeling...Kinda like you're getting a hug from a polar bear._

* * *

**Gumball: **That's nice. The first nine are. The tenth one…..I feel sick about, but that's just me. Well anyway, I finish what I was writing, gave it to Mr. Small and then left to go back to class. Then as soon as I leave that puffy, out of his mind, hippie does something completely out of my reach.

* * *

Penny was happy to hear the bell that ended the school day. She had to get home quickly before her little sister got off of the bus, because she was the only one who had a house key. She walked briskly down the corridor, stopping once to say good buy to Principal Brown. Along the way she passed Mr. Small's office. He was leaning against the door and stopped her when she approached.  
Mr. Small raised a paper then handed it to Penny. "Don't ask questions, but I told you that I would get answers." he smiled then went back into his office before shutting the door.  
Penny looked down at the paper and unfolded it. She nearly cried out in sheer happiness as she read each of the ten items on the list. Gumball had even signed it at the end. She pressed the paper against her chest and kept walking. She sighed happily and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Despite his objections, he really did like her back.

* * *

**Gumball: **That backstabber just gave a very personal message to someone who I didn't want it to go to. Granted that it was all nice things and I said(Or wrote) how I felt, but that was just supposed to be between me and the paper. Not me, Mr. Small, and Penny. Oh well, I guess it did end pretty well. This story is pretty well constructed and it isn't one of the worst stories I've ever read. And I guess it did have some relevance to me a Penny being a couple. In all, it was good. And that's my review of _Only Ten_.

Now that my review is over I can finally get this party under some control. *_walks over to the dance floor. Turns off music.* _OKAY! EVERYONE OUT, NOW!

**Tobias: **Oh, come on Gumball. We were just-

**Gumball: **Shut up Tobias. I'm done listening to you. I want everyone out now.

**Tobias: **But, Gumball we-

**Gumball: **Oh, don't but me. You get your butt out of my house. *_ding-dong, ding-dong* _Whoever is at the door get lost. I don't want anyone else in my house. GO AWAY!

**Penny: **Alright Gumball. If that's how you feel I'll leave you alone. *_walks away*_

**Gumball: **No, wait. Penny I didn't mean it. No. Come back.

**Tobias: **Wow. You just screwed yourself with the person you love. Hahahahaha!

**Gumball: ….**I hate you.

**Tobias: **I hate you too buddy. I hate you too. Anyway this has Talking. Until next time: See ya.

**Gumball: **I really hate you right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The amazing world of gumball: Jose by ****joseblanco360**** (Chapter 1)**

**Gumball: **Hello everyone the twelfth chapter of Talking. Now for this chapter my _"Producer" _Antr said to go off of the Thanks-Mas Eve spirit for this story. I don't know why. I haven't read it. So, since I don't have anything to say about it let's get started. Let's dive in to-

**Carrie: -**The amazing world of gumball: Jose!

**Gumball: **Aaaaaahhhh! Jesus, Carrie. Where did you come from?

**Carrie: **Honestly, I never left from the first time I was here. I haven't been able to leave because no one has opened an entrance way out of this house. You people need to get out more.

**Gumball: **Well, I guess that makes since. So why do you look so happy that I'm doing this story? You only read stuff that contains blood, gore and killing.

**Carrie: **Yes Gumball. Yes I do, and that's what this story is. Blood, gore, and an attempt to kill someone.

**Gumball: **But that doesn't make sense. The story clearly says that it's categorized as a Drama/Humor story. How can something that's supposed to be funny and dramatic be bloody and horror filled? I just don't see it.

**Carrie: **…..Hahaha…..hahahahaha…hahahahahahahahahahah! Oh, Gumball. Your gullibility and lack of any type of perception defines you.

**Gumball: **What the hell does that mean?

**Carrie: **It means you're naïve and stupid.

**Gumball: **I am not!

**Carrie: **Well, if you're not naïve and stupid then read the story and then tell me if it's a Humor/Drama story.

**Gumball: **Fine. I will and show you that you are wrong!

**Carrie: **Good.

**Gumball: **Great.

**Carrie: **Super.

**Gumball: **Amazing.

**Carrie: **Superb!

**Gumball: **Fan-_freaking_-tastic! Ha! Take that you flying, ectoplasmic freak! Now that that's over with let's get started with our story. We start with me waking up early in the morning to find Darwin already up and looking at a bus.

* * *

A new exhausting day in Elmore,the oh-so tired gumball woke up and rubbed his eyes.

He then sees his friend,Darwin,on a stool,looking outside the window. "What is he doing?"He muttered,as he approaches to his gullible friend. "Darwin!"He yelled at the curious fish. "What are you doing in 7:30 am in the morning?!" "I see a bus" responded Darwin. "Someone must be visiting Elmore" Gumball's eyes sparkled as he rushed outside ,putting on his normal,everyday clothes. The 6 1/2 foot tall 12 year old then stepped out of the bus,wondering how this peaceful town might be. "Welcome to elmore" Gumball said as he shook hands with the tourist. "Name's gumball. I was born here and I am famous is for being a class clown. Who are you?"

* * *

**Gumball: **No one who is a class clown admits they're a class clown.

**Carrie: **Unless it's stupid ol' you; to which that line applies.

**Gumball: **Oh shut up and read the rest of the story.

* * *

"My name Is Jose Blanco." He answered I live in Florida. I'm famous for the murders….."Gumball and Darwin nervously looked at each other "Ha ha! I'm just kidding" Jose howled as he was laughing with amusement. The two partners laughed nervously with him "So,Jose"Said Darwin. "Hope you'll enjoy school!"

* * *

**Gumball: **Okay. If someone you don't know comes into town from out of town and says he's famous for "..the murders" you don't just awkwardly laugh and move on in hanging out with him. You turn around and leave without saying anything . Why does everyone portray us as ignorant and gullible kids. We could be smart. We could be smart whenever we want; but I guess that's not the point.

Anyway, I still haven't seen anything death related yet Carrie. And I think there was one funny line in this. So, so far I'm right. Anything you have to say?

**Carrie: **Just wait. You'll see that this will begin to get more…aggressive soon.

**Gumball:** Okay. Let's continue and see what we find.

* * *

Two hours later,Gumball,Darwin,And the "New kid"Traveled on to 's class.

"Good morning students"Said the sarcastically mean teacher. "Good morning "Responded the students. "Hey,watch this" Jose threw a pencil at 's eye. The enraged monkey asked calmly. "Who did THIS?!" The students pointed at Jose,laughing uncontrollably. "And who are you,Mr funny guy?"

"Just a tourist"He answered. 14 hours later,the three "Musketeers" Went home."Good bye darwin and gumball!" said Jose. "Goodbye Jose!"Responded the two.

Then…. A bottle smacked them in their heads and they were knocked out cold.

* * *

**Gumball: **Wait, what?

**Carrie: **Wait for it.

* * *

A few hours later,they were woken up,chained to the wall. "Hello,my friends"Said a scary,yet happy voice. "W-w-who is it?"Darwin asked,as his heart raced uncontrollably. Then,a face with a sick and twisted smile appeared out of the darkness. "Remember me?" Jose's face was covered in blood. "What happened to you?" "I had some Things to attend to"Responded Jose,widening his sick and twisted grin. "W-w-what are you gonna do to us?" asked gumball,trying to covered up his fear. "well… THIS!" Suddenly,a knife gashed Darwin's stomach and a wail is heard as an intestine or two fell out of his abdomen.

* * *

**Gumball: ***_Jaw dropped* …_ What the hell?! Where did that come from? One minute we're saying good-bye and next he stabs my brother and makes his internal organs fall out. Where in bloody hell did that come from?

**Carrie: **I'd hate to say I told you so, but…..I TOLD YOU SO!

**Gumball: **Fine. You were right. This is horror and gore. My god. No wonder Antr wanted me to go off of the Thanks-Mas Eve spirit for this story. No story that involves-

* * *

Jose violently grabbed darwin's intestines and started pulling. "AAAAAAAH! What are you doing?!" Screamed gumball as he saw his friend getting mutilated and tortured

* * *

**Gumball: **-that, deserves to be in a family oriented holiday event. I mean, even a killer Santa Claus would have been closer to this event then that. My God.

**Carrie: **Well, do you want to continue?

**Gumball: **No!

**Carrie: **Okay then. Let's continue.

**Gumball: **I hate you.

* * *

Finally,the psycho cuts open darwin's chest and it reveals a beating heart. Hmm"He thought as darwin was now coughing blood out of his mouth as they were washed up by his tears,which shows drips of blood falling to the barren and cold floor. "w-why?"Asked darwin,Terrified and tortured. "It's a dream,darwin. Be calm" Gumball whispered. But it wasn't a dream. As Jose's face distracts darwin from listening to Gumball's comforting voice,He tears up even more. But then….. Jose gets his butcher knife and starts stabbing the hurt fish in his heart 7 times. As screams and sobs were heard,The crazy boy then rips out the orange fish's heart off.

* * *

**Gumball: ***_jaw dropped*_

* * *

Gumball's voice finally breaks as fear rose up his throat. But unusually,darwin was still allive,sobbing even more. Jose then starts stabbing the beating heart 3 times.

The weak gasps told gumball that his only true friend is dying. But sadly,darwin…. "Went to the light". (Or dies,if you don't understand the metaphor) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"He yelled,as his sobs were even louder."You're next"….

* * *

**Carrie: **And that's the end of chapter 1. How was it? Well, to me it was fantastic. It had blood in every corner, the sudden mood change in the new character came out of nowhere, and the stabbing scene was simply amazing. How did you think it was Gumball?

**Gumball: ***_Jaw dropped*_

\**Carrie: **Well, obviously Gumball's in shock so I'll close this chapter out. Until next time, Ta-ta fellow viewers. Sweet dreams.


	13. Anter's Note

**Anter's Note.**

**Anter: **Hello everyone. My name is Anter. Now, as many of you know I am the producer/co-director of this review story. For many of you who don't know who I am, I am a 15 yr. old, deep-purple ant with one dream: to become a professional artist, director, and writer. When I came to Elmore I saw potential in the diverse species that lived here. And in the time that I've spent among the people of this town I've made new friend that not only supported me in my efforts, but actually participated in this production. I've never seen people so nice, but yet so impulsive that they would go and participate in something that might not even make it in the long run. I was simply astounded.

When I assigned the roles to each one of the character's I was surprised to see who picked who. Some were fitting and other were outrageously out there, but they all are committed to what they want to do. Part of this note was actually to say what each person plays. I got the idea from _ThatGuyWithTheGuys _and decided to place each character as one of the reviewers from that site.

Here is who plays what:

**Gumball (G):** The Nostalgia Critic

**Penny (Pen-Pen):** The Nostalgia Chick

**Tobias (T-man): **Linkara

**Darwin (Fish Fiend):** The Cinema Snob -(This one surprised me)

**Anais (ThatSciFiGal):** ThatSciFiGuy

**Carrie (Vex):** Sage

**Bobert (Circuit Break):** The Last Angry Geek

**Rachel (ThePortentousProloguer):** Marzgurl- (This one fits really well)

**Christie W (Dead Doll): **Diamanda Hagan-(One of the two Watterson cousins)

**Leslie (Petal Head): ** Film Brain

**Ocho (AngryO): **AngryJoe

**Phil W (Phe): **Phelous- (Second Watterson cousin)

**Anter: **There are plenty more, but those guys are the main cast. When they said they wanted to participate in my production; I was surprised and flattered. They're putting their all in making_** Talking**_ a well know critique story for any who's curious on which stories are good, bad, crazy, gore filled, sexual, and everything else that makes a story. I wish there were more reviewers to take on the tasks that aren't being done already. In fact, the second reason why I'm making this letter is because I wanted to ask if you knew anyone that could come onto the cast and help.

Whether it's a citizen of Elmore or a person from out of town. I'll except anybody who's willing to make a funny sketch for this story. Just tell me the person's stage name, where they live, and what they want to review. Then PM _**me**_ a small little critique of the subject your person wants to review and I'll answer back saying whether you made it or not. Though, any person willing to join and make fun of peoples stories is kind of already part of the group. Either way, I'd love to see who's out there just waiting for their chance to be heard and have his/her opinion of something taken one step further then just posting a review on a story.

The third and final thing I'd like to say is…thank you. Thank you for everyone who's helped me try to accomplish my dream. Thank you to all those who are working so hard at something and putting in their all. And thank you, the reviewers, for supporting us here and making our efforts in this a great privilege and honor. It's been fun reviewing for you all, and I hope that we continue doing for a long while. Thank for your support.

From your friendly, Fanfiction critic; Anter (0_0)


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: ****The amazing world of gumball: Jose by ****joseblanco360**

**Gumball: ** Yes, I know that I just did this one a chapter ago, but my…._p-r-o-d-u-c-e-r, _Anter, is apparently close friends with Jose and wanted me to do the second chapter. Plus, Carrie, or Vex, as she's going by now, has been annoying me to do the second chapter; saying it's not as gruesome as the first. So, I guess I'm kind of being forced to do something I thought I was done with. Well, I guess it could be worse. I could be doing a cameo of someone I know coming in out of no-

**Fish Fiend:** Mmmm….. Hello, bro. What's up? I could help but notice that you are doing the second chapter of an M-rated story and I couldn't just let that opportunity go to waste.

**G: **Darwin? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like this kind of stuff.

**Fish Fiend: **Well, brother, to answer your question, first off I go by Fish Fiend now. Second, I live here; And third, when I decided to become a reviewer too I decided to go to a section of the archive that has its own "Unique" quality. And of course, since you're doing a story from that section, I thought it would be appropriate for me to come on over and review it with you. Plus, me missing out on any potentially bad horror and sex scenes to make fun of is simply un-heard of. So, does that answer your question?

**G: **Well, I guess. And I guess it's okay that you're here, and nobody else.

**Vex: ** *_Teleports in* _What about me. It was my idea in the first place. I should be in this one too, my feline friend.

**G: **Uuuuuuuhhhhhh. I forgot you're here too. Fine. You two can both be in this one, but just this once. Got it!

**Fish Fiend: **Sure.

**Vex: **Fine by me.

**G: **Okay. Now that everything is under control, I guess we should start. So let's not waste any time; this is _The amazing world of gumball: Jose_ chapter 2. This chapter ,in a way, picks up where chapter one left off.

**Vex: **Are you kidding. How it starts make no sense on where it left off. I mean, just take a look.

* * *

Jose got closer to gumball's weeping body. "Leave me alone.."Gumball whimpered

""Time for death!" Jose slashes gumball in his chest and a scream alarms his mother.

* * *

**Vex: **You see. You can't just add dialog as the first sentence of a story until you give a brief recap of where you left off at the end of the last chapter. Plus, where did your mother come from and how come this scream in particular caught her attention

**Fish Fiend: **Yeah, this scene is one big plot hole, and we haven't even gotten past the first two sentences.

**G: **I see what you guys are saying. It's kind of like all of doing something and then suddenly someone who hasn't been there just pops out into the story with no explanation. It doesn't make sense.

**T-man: **Yeah it doesn't. How does he expect us to by that?

**G/Vex/Fish Fiend: ***_Looking at T-man suspiciously*_

**T-man: **What?

**G: **Where did you come from?

**T-man: **Hell if I know.

**G: **Well, please leave now.

**T-man: **Why should i? I have just as much of a right to be here as you-

**Vex: ***_Turned scary* AAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHH!_

**T-man: **Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! *_runs out of the room.*_

**G: **Thank you.

**Vex:** No problem. Now can we get back to the story? There's still so much to complain about.

**G: **Okay, Okay. So, we continue our story with our "out of nowhere" character taking action.

* * *

As his blood drips on the floor,Nicole watterson spots the bloodied knife with her cat eyes. She then does a Bruce lee kick to Jose's face and he flew out the window,doing triple flips and faceplants in the concrete as his blood flows on it .

* * *

**Fish Fiend: **I didn't know we were on the top level of a building. Hell, I didn't even know we were in a building.

* * *

Are you alright"Nicole said as her injured,but happy son nodded,but sadly glared at darwin,with scratches.

* * *

**G: **Scratches? Scratches?! Um, I don't know how bad my mother's eye sight is in this story, but the last time I checked Darwin's heart was pulled out of his stomach and stabbed.

**Vex: **Plus, I would imagine the area being covered in a pool of blood. I guess this is just another one of those plot holes that won't be explained or expanded upon.

* * *

2 weeks later,the partners healed,but still remember thier friend's dark side. Suddenly,they see Jose in the hospital,being brought to the mental room as he acts more violent and insane. Then,he bites the donut officer in the arm and starts stabbing him in the face 8 times. As security surround him,darwin and gumball get disturbed while they put a straight-jacket on jose and lock him up.

* * *

**G: **Wait a minute. Darwin is suddenly back to life. Where did that come from?

**Fish Fiend: **Are you really asking questions at this point? I mean, Nicole comes out of nowhere and I magically come back from the dead. There's no point in asking to explain something un-explainable. You'll just get even madder when you don't get an answer.

* * *

The doctors said that poor Joseis suffering from a syndrome from one of his family genes. It was called PsYcHoMeNiA. They were shocked by the sound of it and went to the mental room to visit their not normal friend. His eyes were as if he was hypnotized,his straight-jacket was covered in blood,and he was stariting to get insane and eat some corpes like he was Hannibal then visits jose too,as he gets ever more violent. She shakes her head as she leaves with her scared children to home. As the two boys went to school,they told the story about thier friend jose,and shown the scars and bruises to show what he did to them. Students of Elmore junior high loved the story. On 10/27/2012,Elmore junior High took a field trip to the hospital to find the insane and demented boy in the mental room and learn the histories of him by professional doctors and psychologists.

* * *

**Vex: **I knew the teachers weren't the most watchful or caring for their student well-being, but taking them to an Insane asylum for a field trip . What the hell are they think?! Those people are freaking crazy. Don't take them to a place were people have weird sexual and gore filled fantasies. I mean, I wouldn't mind that much because that would be a personal heaven to me, but to everyone else it might feel like entering one of my soothing bedtime dreams.

**G: **You know, Vex, you are a very sick and twist person.

**Vex: **I know. And that's the way I like it.

* * *

But Jose might be back. But even more sick and twisted. In fact,he might kill 5 students as gumball,darwin,and their friends try to escape the madness…. Maybe... HE might be right behind you,holding a fire ax ready to strike you down and torture you like what he did to gumball and darwin.

* * *

**Fish Fiend: **But if you're anything like me you'll, if you die you'll just magically reappear in the next chapter even if you get your heart ripped out and stabbed. Because we all know that magic and careless editing triumphs over logic and common sense every time.

**G: **Well, that's the end of _The amazing world of gumball: Jose_ chapter 2. How was it. To be honest, jumpy, bad, and…why? This story jumps over so many scenes that should be explained. Plus, there's so many thing that contradict what happened in chapter 1.

**Vex: **But, you have to admit that some section were authentic and real.

**Fish Fiend: **But you barely see them due to all the other non-sense that surrounds it. Plus, I still can't get over the fact that in the first chapter I brutally die, but in the second chapter after two weeks I apparently revive myself. I just don't see it ever happening, especially without some type of explanation.

**G: **Well, as a whole this story was-

**Vex: **O-k-a-y

**Fish Fiend: **Off

**G: **Bad. Well, that's the end of the chapter. Until next time; see ya.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Maybe this Christmas by EvelioandZGroup**

**G: **Hello everyone to the fourteenth chapter of Talking. Well Christmas is tomorrow and everyone is getting ready. Family and friends are coming together and celebrating this joyful time of year. Even the most bitter of people set aside their petty differences and become friendly to one another. Like this morning when I got a basket full of tomato's from Mr. Robinsons. I mean, sure I'm highly allergic and will blow up like a balloon if I even touch them, but I'm sure he meant well sending them over.

Anyway, in the spirit of the holidays I decided to set aside my hatred of a certain someone's stories and do one of them that goes along with the holiday spirit; with some sad part thrown into the mix. And to accompany me through this heart filled story is my good old friend Pen-Pen. So Pen, how have things been?

**Pen-Pen: **…. Je ne parle pas de vous.

**G:** Pen, please stop talking to me in French. Not everybody knows how to translate your words.

**Pen-Pen: **…

**G: ** This is about the whole "Get lost" thing I said a few chapters ago, isn't it?

**Pen-Pen:** ….

**G:** Pen, please talk to me

**Pen-Pen: ** Vous me cria de se perdre et disparaître. Il était totalement déplacé! Pourquoi voudriez-vous me faire ça? Pourquoi?

**G: **I didn't mean to yell at you. If I had known that it was you at the door I wouldn't have told you to go away.

**Pen-Pen:** Je suis toujours en colère contre vous.

**G: **Well, you won't be after this story. In fact, you'll be glad that i'm here with you right now.

**Pen-Pen: **Vraiment? Eh bien, ce que l'histoire nous la lecture qui pourrait me faire sentir heureux que vous soyez ici?

**G: **What? Okay Pen, you need to stop talking in french so i can understand you

**Pen-Pen : **Fine. I said what story are we reading that could make me feel happy you're here ?

**G: **A story of love, caring, heart, and appreciating everything you have, because you never know for just how long you may have it. So get ready Penny, because this is _Maybe this Christmas._

In this EvelioandZGroup story it's Christmas time in Elmore once again, but not all is holly and jolly as a certain person we all know figures out he only has 'til Christmas before he dies.

**Pen-Pen: **Wait, what? Someone dies in this story?

**G: **Yes, but it's not the death that's important. It's the events that happen before the death that makes this story memorable. So let's not waste any time; let's dive into _Maybe this Christmas._

We start our story with everything being well for me as a return home from a great day.

* * *

Gumball was walking home from school, it was December 21 2012. He was about to hit the hay and enjoy himself a nap and possibly have, yet another good day. As he's walking home, passing his The Robinsons, heading to the front door, and then he remembered. It was a snowy day, he wore a black trench coat and it fit him just so perfect that a lot of girls at school said that he looked "cute". He wiped his black boots that were still like shoes, but his feet were small and were bare feet. He needed to wear boots, due to the cold temperature. After he wiped his feet, he opened the door. He took off his coat and laid it to the coat holder. "Mom, I'm home." He was sure tired, after staying after school at the school's Christmas party. It was pretty good and Darwin left early when Rachel took Darwin to spend some time together. When he looked inside his house, there was nobody there to greet or even give Gumball a fellow hello. Gumball went upstairs to see if anyone was even home. As he's walking, he felt the warm heat from the heater.

As he went up and went through the narrow hallway and went inside his room to see if Darwin ever came back from Rachel's. When he opened the door, he got his answer. He saw his empty bedroom and an empty fish bowl. No one on top or on the bottom bunk. He slowly closed the door and went to Anais's room, but when he checked to her room, yet he got the same answer. It was beginning to seem like something out a homemade slasher movie. Later he went to his parents' room and still nothing. He then walked downstairs and was beginning to feel like he had been abandon. Then out of nowhere, a letter came in from his door's mailbox. He looked down and grabbed the letter, but he saw that it was addressed to Gumball and it was from the Elmore hospital. He was a bit worried, by that. He knew he wasn't sick but more scared if he may need shots. He went over to the kitchen table and opened the letter. He pulled out two sheets and it was Gumball's medical record. He was glad by it was just that and let out a big sigh. Though he decided to read it and something scared him, more than ever and he was beginning to worry.

* * *

**G: **This is where things get a little shocking.

* * *

_Medical Problems: Acute lymphoblastic leukemia_

Gumball wasn't a total idiot. He knew that he had cancer. It didn't make sense. How did he got cancer, but he knew one thing. He couldn't let his family see this. They would worry and feel torture of seeing the son that was dying of cancer, especially when cancer had the word _leukemia_. He doesn't know, but is sure enough that kids with that type of cancer have extremely low chances on surviving. Maybe living longer, but surely not surviving. He went up quickly and with the letter, to his room. He went and closed the door and went to his computer and went to his search engine and typed up _acute lymphoblastic leukemia_ and surely he found a page containing the content of it. As he read more of it, he discovered some symptoms that made sense. The generalized weakness and fatigue, he was naturally weak, even for a boy. Weight loss at a rapid rate, it's no coincidence when he got fat, he lost all that weight quick. And it was more than once that he has done it, even with electro fat. Unexplained bruises, Tina may be strong, but can't give those kinds of injuries, except on their big fight. It had to be connected and surely he didn't want to read more.

* * *

**G: **The next three paragraphs is me coping with the fact I'm going to die, until I wake up after passing out on the couch to the sound of my mother's voice. After I wake up I mope about for a few hours before finally getting a grip and deciding that I should make the last few days of life worth living. So let's see what I do on day one of the last four days I have to live.

* * *

It was December 22 2012, the afternoon. Gumball woke up and realized that the temperature was now hot, even in winter. Gumball got up and was wondering what he was going to do. "Looks like someone had quite a sleep." Gumball turned to see Leslie, Penny's friend and cousin. "Well when you're a pioneer, you're gonna have to make use of what you got." "You're a pioneer?" Gumball felt like smacking Leslie for that kind of stupidity. "Yeah and I'm also the queen of England. No I'm pioneer, but it's kinda like a useful expression." Leslie shook her head in agreement.

* * *

**Pen-Pen: **Wait. So Leslie's a girl in this story? Or is he…she ….it. God, I'm so confused. Is he a guy or a girl?

**G:** No one really knows, but that's not important. What is important is what happens. Pen, do you want to do you want to do this scene?

**Pen-Pen: **I'll do it, but not because you asked me too. So Leslie brings in the voyaging cat as I wake up from bed and head towards the kitchen to see that Gumball is there. And like a fool I'm still in love with him, even though he doesn't feel the same way, but I don't know that.

**G:** So we all get into an awkward conversation until Mr. F comes along, but that scene where he comes in and talks to me , in my opinion, is of no importants. So I'm just going to skip it and go along with the rest of the story.

**Pen-Pen: **So Gumball decides he wants to leave, but is persuaded back and spends time with me and my family; even though he explains in two long paragraphs that he wants to leave and doesn't want to be with me. G, are you sure you chose this story to make me feel happy you're here, because right now I feel like kicking you through the window.

**G: **Give it time Pen. Give it time. You'll be balling your eyes out by the end.

**Pen-Pen: **Right. So anyway, more junk happens until me and the family notice bruises on his back and question why. Worried that we might find out about his critical condition he quickly leaves before anyone can gain suspicion. And then there's this whole section where Leslie is featured. But I don't really care. I mean, what's so sad about a flower that feels bad for Gumball *_tear rolls down* _just because he has cancer *_Sniff , Sniff*. _It's not sad at all.

**G:** Pen, are you okay. It looks like your starting to cry.

**Pen-Pen: ** *_Sniff, sniff*_ I'm n-not starting t-to cry. It's j-just allergies.

**G: **Okay. Well, if you say so. Anyway we go to scene where I meet up with Teri who seems to be depressed and hurt.

* * *

He decides to go talk to her, for he has nothing else to do on his day. He walks through the entrance of the park and it was snowy, as he is walking, he sees Teri up close and he saw misery in her eyes for what she's experienced. Or at least in Gumball's opinion and others wouldn't really care, but Gumball would care. As he gets closer, he starts to get a bit nervous because he and Teri haven't really connected and their first impressions weren't really the best since she slapped him, but Gumball didn't exactly felt that. Gumball knew that he was going to die, so it's now or never to talk to Teri. He then said hi to Teri, while she was on that lonely park bench. She turned to see Gumball, someone she didn't really expect to see on this day, or any other day. She said hi and Gumball asked it was going for her. "It's going alright for me." Teri's response felt not that truthful, but Gumball then sat next to her and they sat next to each other and sat with a moment of silence. Though Gumball decided to break the, quiet yet kill joy tension. "Any plans for Christmas?" Teri found that as a bit of a personal question. For he was just someone that she knew in school and wasn't really much of a friend. "Not much." She thought about something for a while, but shot down the idea quickly.

"Listen Teri, I'm not exactly your friend, but I couldn't help but see you a bit depressed." Teri was surprised that Gumball took the time to see Teri in her time of being alone. "Well, what's it to you?" Gumball thought for answer a while and had a response. "I just hate to see the fact you alone on a snowy day while others are having fun and I just thought that maybe you would like someone to talk." Teri turned to him and thought of him being serious since he isn't exactly a person you would call "responsible". "Well I'm fine so you don't have to sit next to me." "But I want to." Teri was completely caught off guard since most people would keep a moment of silence and then leave her be on that bench and left her with her loneness, but no. Gumball didn't want to leave her because, maybe he did care. "Look, nobody is forcing is you, you can leave." "I know, but I want to spend some time with you." Gumball felt that was a stupid response, even to him. Though that was encouraging Teri to give Gumball a chance, a chance to maybe let him into her business. "Well…d-do you really want to spend time with me or are you just feeling sorry for me?" Gumball thought about it, but at first it was that he was feeling sorry, but no, he wanted to spend some time with her.

"I really do want to spend some time with you, Teri…if you let me…would you?" Gumball gave a bit of himself as guilt like maybe he wasn't good enough to spend time with Teri. Teri smiled, "Gumball, do you want to make a snowman with me?" Gumball looked to her, by her carefully drawn eyes and gave her an answer when he saw her smile. "Yeah, I do." Teri smile's staid and she grabbed Gumball's hand and he started to have red cheeks. Was he seriously blushing? Gumball knew that he wasn't ashamed of that, nor did ever feel that. He went with Teri and she made a snowball from the snow on the ground and gave it to Gumball and she laid it on the ground and started to roll it, while Teri made herself a snowball and started to roll one as well. Gumball made the bottom and was as tall as him. He saw Teri a bit struggling, so he went over and helped, but she was smiling at him and he saw that his hand was on top of hers. Gumball smiled back. As they were rolling it, they made another big ball of snow, they both grabbed it and they placed it on top of Gumball's previous big ball of snow. Or how he referred to it as a "boulder" as his big ball of snow that Gumball made before. Teri then started to make another ball, but so did Gumball and their hands made a small ball with each other's hand. This time, Teri blushed. Gumball was just smiling at her and didn't care because it was just her way of expressing herself.

They both rolled it as a big head and Gumball and Teri were smiling at their work. Then Teri went to look for some pebbles and Gumball was looking for something they can use for a nose. Gumball then found deep within the snow, a bitten carrot. He thought it was good enough. He walked back and saw Teri with a couple of pebbles and she saw him with the bitten carrot. "Did you bite that carrot?" Gumball gave her a funny look. "Yeah I ate. Working in the snow and happen to find a carrot, in it was my idea for a snack." Teri laughed at that. Gumball couldn't believe it. He made her laugh and he never heard her laugh, though he thinks he may be the first one to ever hear her laugh. They set up the head of their snowman's head with a smile of pebbles with two quarters for eyes that Gumball used from his own money. He didn't care, it was money you spend and you earn, but this moment with Teri was something money couldn't buy. He smiled at her and they had their head's face, but Teri gave up her hat for their snowman's head. Teri had the head in their hands; it wasn't too heavy so she was able to carry it.

* * *

**Pen-Pen: ***_Crying softly*_

**G: **Pen, are you sure you're not crying, because your eyes look red and watery.

**Pen-Pen: ***_whining* _ I'm fine *_Sniff*. _Just get on with the story.

**G: **Okay. Why don't we skip to the part where me and Teri are at the party at Rachel's house before Christmas.

* * *

The door opens, and it's Rachel who gets it while talking to someone. "No I'm not sure- OH MY GOD!" That's a first that Rachel screamed, for Gumball. "Come in! Come in!" Gumball did what she said, but was a bit scared by her, "reaction" of his being. "What's with the scream?" "You're parents said you ran away. I should tell them." That's the last thing Gumball wanted. "No." He said by grabbing her hand. "Let me." Rachel didn't know what was in his mind of his mental mind, but let it be. "Okay." Gumball looked and it was a pretty big party, but saw a stand, like for a band, but no singer. "Why don't you have any music playing there?" Rachel looked and remembered why. "Well, apparently the lead singer couldn't make it. You interested in singing?" Gumball smiled with an idea. "As a matter of fact, I am." Gumball went towards the stand and asked the band members to follow his lead when he told them to follow the Christmas beat. They got up and Gumball was about to sing, but first a speech. "Hello people." They all paid attention to him. He saw Jamie and Penny, getting along, but saw Teri, alone, not even paying attention. "This goes out to a girl named Teri…who could use the Christmas spirit." Teri looked when her name was called and saw Gumball. _What was he doing_ she thought. As the beats start of Christmas start, he started to sing.

* * *

**G: **So I sing a few numbers to everyone's liking. As soon as the song ends Teri comes and plants me a magical kiss to remember.

**Pen-Pen: **After that they both go outside and sleep together in the cold by each other side. The next scene…*_Sniff*_...the next scene…*_sniff, sniff_* ; I can't do it. You do it. It's too sad.

**G: **Okay. Well, I don't want to say what happens in the next scene; so here it is for to read.

* * *

Hours past and the party were pretty knocked out. Teri and Gumball slept outside the front porch. They didn't feel cold because they felt warmth with each other. Teri slept onto Gumball's shoulder, and then she opened her fragile eyes. She looked and saw that her hat was back on her head. She saw Gumball still sleeping. "Morning Gumball." He didn't response. It felt strange that he didn't response; usually he would wake up easily. "Gumball?" She rested her hand onto his face and it was cold. She checked his neck and what happened shocked her. No pulse, she pressed herself onto his chest and she heard no heartbeat. "G-Gumball?" She started to tear up, but when she moved his head, his mouth slowly let out blood. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Gumball was dead. She ran to the house and alerted the others and called for help. Minutes came and an ambulance was taking Gumball away. They rushed him to the hospital. Gumball was dead, but his mental state was still on. He was dreaming. He was in a meadow with Penny, Leslie, Stephen, Jamie, and Teri, holding each other's hand and spanned into one circle and that was peaceful and Gumball knew he had achieved peace. Before he knew it, doctors were trying to bring him back by using a defibrillator and tried to bring him to live, but Gumball didn't want to be alive. He wanted peace.

* * *

**Pen-Pen: **So sad.

**G: **Yes Pen. Yes it is. The story ends with a scene depicting me as a spirit along side Carrie as we float away in the distance now forever In the afterlife. And that's _Maybe this Christmas. _ How was it? Good, but depressing. The story arc was good in both plot, and delivery of action, but the event that happens –the event that we all know is going to happen- makes the ending scene all the more sad. Still, during the periods before that it was filled with love, family, friends, and everything that goes along with what Thanks-Mas Eve went with. It also has some good morals in there that people can take away from this story after reading it. All and all it was a good story. And that's my review. So Pen, How do you feel?

**Pen-Pen: ***_Crying* _The ending was so sad. I've never read anything that sad before.

**G: **So are you still mad at me for the whole "Get lost" thing?

**Pen-Pen: ***_Sniff, sniff*…._Yes.

**G:** Well, I'm glad you changed your…wait, what? You're still mad at me.

**Pen-Pen: **Gumball, just because I'm sad that you died in the story, doesn't mean I'll change my opinion on how I feel now.

**G:** But I did this whole story so we could just get over this whole thing. I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore.

**Pen-Pen:** Oh Gumball, just because I feel hurt now doesn't mean I won't forgive you later. I'll always have a place in my heart were I…. I love you.

**G: **Really?

**Pen-Pen: **Of course. I'm not that stubborn, that I stay on something for a long period of time. I'll always forgive someone, especially you. *_kisses him on cheek*_

**G: **Aww, thanks Pen

**Pen-Pen: **Anytime, G.

**G:** Well, that's it for now. Until next time, bye. And Merry Christmas from everyone here to you.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: ****TAWOG: The Diaries by ****dnbwriters**

**G: ***relaxing on his chair* Hobo, what does my schedule look like for today?

**Hobo: **You have a nine 'o clock script meeting with Anter and Jack. You have a ten thirty appointment to meet Pen-Pen in the park to discuss crossover issues-

**G: ***sarcastically* Yeah, that will be fun.

**Hobo: **And you have an eleven forty-five spot to go with ThatSciFiGal to get your nail/claws done.  
**G:** Yeah, her nails have been getting unruly. Anything for now?

**Hobo: ** Hhhhhmmmmm…..Oh! Here's one. You got the do the intro to Talking now. In fact, I think that's what just happened.

**G: **Wait; they can read what we're saying right now.

**Hobo: **Yes, they can.

**G:** …..Hi. Didn't know you were there. Just forget everything you heard above. Welcome to the fifteenth chapter of Talking; and Happy New year everyone, even though it's not that new anymore. Anyway, it's good to be back. I can't tell you how bored I felt being with my family while they talk about their boring lives. It's painful. Really painful. But now I'm back, and ready to review. So Anter, what story do you want me to review this week?

**Anter: **dnbwriters's _TAWOG: The Diaries_

**G: ….**Noooooooo! Why? Just, why? *sigh* Fine, I'll do it. Well, I guess I'm starting out the year with this mess so let's just get it over with. _TAWOG: The Diaries _is a short little story about me and Carrie. The point of it really isn't that clear and the story is so short that I will actually be able to put all four chapters of it on here. So why don't we start our tale. Our story starts with me during the night on my computer

* * *

It was a normal Sunday evening on the small town of Elmore. Gumball was up in his bedroom, typing away on his laptop. "What're you writing, Gumball?" asked Darwin. "Well, it's none of your business, Darwin, so go back to your phone... or what it was you were doing." replied Gumball. "OK, see you later Gumball!" said Darwin, as he walked out the bedroom.

**That night... **

**"**Come on, go & take his laptop!" "I can't, we shouldn't be doing this..." "Too late, you've already taken it, logged in & opened the file and reading it." "Huh? Oh, right." "Oh, man! These secrets are GOLD! We gotta post it to everyone in Elmore High!" "I think I did..."

* * *

**G: **That was the whole first chapter. I can't even make that much fun of it because there's barely anything there. What do you expect me to do? Just go along with the fact that the ten seconds I could have been probably doing something interesting I was actually reading this? That's stupid. Anyway, let's get to chapter two. Maybe it's a bit longer this time.

* * *

On that same night, at Carrie's house, Carrie was writing her e-diary on her laptop, too. "Finally, it's all done! Now I can go to sleep!" said Carrie, as she yawned, and flopped down on to her bed to sleep. But then... "We gotta take her laptop, too." "Really? We took Gumball's, do we need to post Carrie's?" "Yep, so everyone can know about this." "Ok. Let's read it!"

***Some time later...***

"Woah! This stuff's gold, too! Post it to everyone in Elmore High too!" "Ok then, it has been sent to everyone." "Good work. Let's get out of here, I think Carrie's gonna wake up!" With the two e-diaries posted, the mission was complete for the two sneaky people. But with a jump, Carrie woke up in the night, to see a sent email on her laptop. "Wait a miniute, I didn't send this!" said Carrie, completely shocked. "Sent to... NOOOOOOOOOOO! EVERYONE IN ELMORE HIGH! WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?!" screamed Carrie. She went back to bed, waiting for tomorrow, waiting to find out who the culprit was, & who sent that email to everyone.

* * *

**G: **Well, I do have to say it is longer, but it isn't any better. This is just a longer version of the first chapter, but with Carrie in it instead of me. Well, maybe chapter three has something to look forward too….probably not.

* * *

On Monday morning, Gumball walked to the bus stop with Darwin, as usual. When Rocky showed up he was smirking at Gumball as he got on the school bus."Why are you giggling, Rocky?" asked Gumball, curious. "Oh, it's just I heard an awesome joke this morning!" Rocky replied. "Oh, ok. See ya later!" said Gumball. When Darwin sat with Gumball, Carrie sat on the other side of Gumball. "Dude, I think Carrie likes you!" whispered Darwin in Gumball's ear. "Why do you ask, Darwin?" asked Gumball. "Because, I know this:Everytime you look at her, Carrie starts to blush. Big time!" replied Darwin.

***That afternoon, at lunchtime...***

Gumball & Darwin were eating lunch together."Dude, I noticed this since this morning: why does everyone smirk and giggle at me & Carrie, Darwin? Did i say something funny?" asked Gumball. "No... I just think they're laughing at someone, or something else, Gumball. Nothing to be afraid of at all, buddy." replied Darwin. "Thanks for the words, dude. I feel really better now." said Gumball. Outside the lunch room, people were staring at Carrie awkwardly as she floated across the halls, into the school grounds, for some reason. "Hey look! There she is, everyone!" shouted Rachel. Just then, Clayton transformed into a very realistic shape of Carrie. Everyone started to laugh.

* * *

**G: **Why would everyone just spontaneously laugh at that? I don't see the hilarity of it. Maybe I would if I actually knew what it was these "mystery people" did when they stole both mine and Carrie's laptop. (don't say they sent our personal diaries because so far they only one to actually care is Carrie; which makes no sense because you would think it would be the person with an over-dose of emotion caring instead of the person with no emotion. But wait, this gets proven wrong in a second.)

* * *

"Just stop everyone, okay? Please, you're hurting my feelings." said Carrie, feeling depressed. "I don't think you have any, Ghostie Girl. Am I right, people?" replied Tina. "That's a pretty good insult, Tina." said Tobias. Just about to cry, Carrie sped off to hide behind a distant corner behind the school. Sobbing, just sitting there, Gumball came out to the school grounds, went to the corner where Carrie was to start playing their awesome board game, Dodge Or Dare. As they walked round to the corner, they both saw Carrie crying, quietly.

"Carrie, are you all right?" asked Gumball. What she saw in her eyes when she rose up from crying, was her savior. "Yeah, i'm okay now. What are you playing, Gumball?" asked Carrie. "Only the best game ever! Dodge or Dare!" replied Gumball. "You roll the dice, & pick a card!" Gumball told Carrie. "Dare: Kiss the girl closest to you!"

* * *

**G: **I never made that card!

* * *

Gumball & Carrie looked at each other, with the suspension on their faces. Darwin saw what was going to happen next. It was the most beautiful kiss ever. "I had a crush on you since the first day of school." said Carrie. "I did, too." replied Gumball. by the time they broke the kiss, it was time to leave Elmore High. "See ya." said Gumball. "See ya tomorrow, Gummy-Puss." said Carrie.

* * *

**G: **Uuuuggghhh….Just something about people calling me that makes me feel like I'm talking to my mother.

* * *

"...And that's how we met, Marmalade." said Gumball. Gumball was at the young age of 26, and wore a red & white t-shirt, and Carrie looked like a true ghost at the age of 27. "Gumball, you young rascal!" said Carrie, joking around. "That was... very interesting, Mom & Dad, but what happened to Penny, the girl you liked in middle school?" asked Marmalade. "Well... She met up with Damien Goldbrooke in Elmore High School, and there you go, Best Friends Forever!" replied Gumball. "Thanks, Dad. Can I go to Charcoal's?" asked Marmalade. "Sure, honey. Be back by an reasonable hour!" said Gumball. "I will. Bye!" said Marmalade. As Gumball walked out the door to meet Damiein, he felt happier to be the lucky cat he is...

* * *

**G**: But I don't get it. I mean, what was posted that made everyone act like they did? Why did the egg-heads decide to suddenly post everything on Carries laptop? What was their motivation for doing this? Did they know that this would be the outcome? Did they predict that Carrie and I would just suddenly come together and become a couple; or was it just out of spite for something that just isn't explained?

Well,….. HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! This story has more holes in it then I have fur all over my body! Though, I do have to say that It could have actually have been a good story if it's plot was more thought out and in detail. Plus, the chapters could have been longer; just like everyone else was saying in the comments.

Well, that's _TAWOG: the Diaries. _ Until next time;….It's good to be back.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The End of Talking? Part 1: You're Cancelled.**

**Circuit Break: ***_walks out* _Hello everyone, and welcome to Talking's 5 part special The End of Talking. My name is Circuit Break and I'll be the narrator of this tale to be told. Now, we must warn you all that everything in this story is fictional/fake and all actions done or said are for the purpose of the story. Thank you for reading. And now, our story begins.

Our tale starts at the Watterson household, where our favorite-always pissed off cat-is reading his fan mail; not to his liking.

* * *

**G:** Okay, so let's see what crap people want me to review.

_Dear G, _

_I would love you to review Comet1998's After School Murder. I believe that this story is the best story ever and that you should see how it is as well. I hope you consider it. _

_From, Anonymous _

**G: **….No, No, No. That story….Just, no. I will never do that one. E-V-E-R! Okay, well what's next?

_Dear G,_

_Hey man, have you ever read the story The Cake by The FinnAwesome Strikes Back. It is so hilarious. I think it's right up your ally. _

_From, Anonymous_

**G: ***_jaw dropped* _What the hell is wrong with these people? These are not good choices. Why do they want me to review this? Do they really think these stories are good or do the just like me raging everywhere? *_sigh_* Maybe if I keep going there will be a story I actually like.

_Dear G, _

_I Hate You._

_From, Vex _

**G:**…Maybe if I check my email I'll get better results. *_walks to computer_* Hey, I got a new message. And it's from my producer Anter. He probably just sent me over the new script for the show. So let's see what I have to do next. *_clicks link_*

_Hello G,_

_My name is Emily Rox. I am Anter's girlfriend. I'm sending you this message to say that Anter was in a recent accident and can't do his usual duties. Now, the reason I'm telling you this is because Anter wrote a letter a long time ago, at the beginning of the series, stating that if anything happens to him that might be a fatal problem to the project to shut it down immediately. And me being his girlfriend put's me at second in command/in charge while he's out, I'm here to tell you that as of today "Talking" is here by pronounced __**Cancelled. **_

* * *

**Circuit Break: **G was conflicted with thoughts of sadness, confusion, hatred, and who was going to pay him now. But most of all, he knew that if Talking was cancelled Him and everyone else would be out of the reviewing business; For good.

* * *

**G: **This can't be for real. It just can't. We just can't cancel Talking. I mean sure I've read crap that I hated; and sure, I would get so mad I would literally pull the fur off my skin, but that was all part of the job. Not to mention it was the only job I had were I could bitch about things and get paid for it. There is no other job I can receive that allows me to do that. I…I…I don't wanna go. There was still so much crap to review. So many more events. So many more cameos of my friends. …My friends. Oh, what are they going to think when they hear we've been ripped off the net? I guess I'm just going to have to tell them straight, but I'm going to need to be subtle, calm, fluent and graceful, and be able to get them all here fast.

**1 Hour Later**

**AngryO: ***_Singing* _I won I prize, I won a prize *walks up and enters G's house* Hey G, I'm here for my-*sees everyone* NOOOOOOOOO! No, No, No, No, No, Noooooooooo! Why? Just, why!?

**Phe: **Oh, believe me O ; saying "No" is just an understatement of how we all feel.

**Vex: **Yeah, you might as well come on over and sit with the rest of the people who will be making an angry mob towards G later.

**AngryO: **Uuuuuughhhh….*_walks over and sits next to Dead Doll_*

**Dead Doll: ***_stares at O_*

**AngryO: ***sees Dead Doll* _U-n-c-o-m-f-o-r-t-a-b-l-e….._

**G: ***_walks in_*** **Hello everyone. How are things?

**T-Man: **Really? You call us here, making us think we've won something and then cram us in your small living room just to ask how we are? Dude! I had way more important things I was doing before you called me.

**Phe: **Yeah cous. What the hell?! I was about to get ready to go review School of Horror; sure, it brought me horror, but I still wanted to do it.

**Fish Fiend: **Me and Carrie were in the middle review another Jose story. Wait, why the hell am I complaining about that? They're all horrible. (no offense Jose)

**Pen-Pen: **I was reviewing Honor Thy Family. I was at such an in-tuned state of reading. G, I love ya, but you ruined the moment I was in.

**G: **Look guys, I know you were all getting your first solo reviews ready to post, but there's something important I have to tell you.

**Vex: **Is it that you're an ass?

**G: **Nooo! It's something really, really bad.

**Dead Doll: **Worse than your assy-ness?

**G:** Stop calling me an ass! And yes, it is a lot worse.

**ThatSciFiGal: **Then tell us G; what was so important that you had to call all of us here-making us stop everything we were doing-to hear you talk?

**G: **Okay, so this is really hard to get out in the open. I don't know how to say this without a big reaction. *sigh* This is the most difficult thing I've had to say to you guys.

**AngryO:** G, I think we all know what you're trying to say.

**G: **You do?

**AngryO: **Yep; and let me be the first to say I'm glad that you're finally coming out.

**G:**….What?

**AngryO: **It's okay buddy, you don't have to hide it anymore. We all accept that you're gay.

**G: **What the hell are you talking about? I'm not gay.

**ThatSciFiGal: **You know, that would make a lot more sense on Gumball's actions.

**G: **AN!

**ThatSciFiGal: **Well, how else do you explain your high pitch voice and screams.

**Phe: **And how often you complain about your problems overdramatically every day

**Fish Fiend: **Not to mention you occasionally wear women's clothing.

**G: **I'm not gay! Why are you all assuming that's why I called you here?

**TPP: **Because that would be funny, accurate, and a valid reason why.

**AngryO: **Yeah, don't fight what you know is true.

**G:**….You all sicken me.

**Vex: **You're welcome.

**G: **Okay, that's it! **YOU'RE ALL FIRED!**

**Dead Doll**: You don't mean that.

**G: **Yes I do. That's the whole reason why I called all you here. We are all out of the review business.

**T-Man: **Says who?

**G**: Says Anter's girl-friend, who said he was in an accident and wants all his productions shut down immediately.

**Vex: **She just can't shut us down. That makes no sense. And it's f**king stupid.

**G: **I'm sorry guys, but as of today; Talking is cancelled. Pack your things, shelve your stories and turn off you're computers. We're out of the job.

**Pen-Pen: **But we barely just got started.

**Circuit Break: **We still had so much to review

**Phe: **Half of us didn't even get an appearance yet.

**TPP: **This is crap. I'm not stopping yet.

* * *

**Circuit Break: **Everyone continued to rabble on and complain that the series was ending to soon. They didn't want to quit. They didn't want the reviews to end. They want to continue on. G, on the receiving side, was about to have his ear-drums break; when suddenly he get an idea.

* * *

**Everyone: ***_figuratively ranting*_Rabble, Rabble, Rabble, Rabble, Rabble, Rabble!

**G: **Hey guys.

**Everyone: ***_still figuratively ranting*_Rabble, Rabble, Rabble, Rabble!

**G: **Hey, guys!

**Everyone: ***_do I even have to say it*_Rabble, Rabble, Rabble, Rabble!

**G: **_**HEY!**_

**Everyone: ***_in unison_* Yeeeeeeees?

**Vex: **What do you want person who ruined our lives?

**G: **Look. I know that we're all upset about this-

**Phe: **Yeah, because who would be happy getting fired?

**G: -**and I know that it seems that everything is falling out of place, but just like you all I refuse to stop what I've taken so much pride in. That's right. I take pride in reading this crap every week. Sure, I have to read things like The Cactus, FunTime LunchTime, and…uuuuuhhhhh….any Evelio story, but I still get through it. No matter how many times a rage, pull out my fur, smash my computer, and other random junk that I do to get my hatred across. This is what I'm good. This is what we are all good at and no person is going to shut us down. We are going to put Talking back on its regular basis.

**ThatSciFiGal: **But how? It's not like we can just go to Anter's house and riot at his door to get the show back on.

**G: **Believe me An, I already know riots won't work. Where do you think I was when you all got here. I was in a riot that was protesting the bill to ban burgers. Who hates burgers; but that's beside the point. Anyway after that I tried to go to Anter's house to see if I could convince him, but he wasn't home. Apparently, he was with his GF vacationing in Spain.

**Vex: **So there's no way of contacting him and we're screwed.

**G: **Not quite.

**Vex: **What are you implying?

**G: **Guys; We're going to Spain.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The End of Talking? Part 2: The Plane/ Why Me by TAWOGfan**

**Circuit Break: **Greetings fellow watchers to part 2 of our 5 part special. When we last left off our humble reviewers got a frightening message saying that they had been cancelled; but they weren't going to give up easily. Now they're on their way to Spain to encounter Anter and convince him to renew the series; but first, they have to go and have a long trip on the plane. Will they make it to Spain or will their constant bickering make this nice plane ride a crazy fight from hell. All will be answered in part 2. So, without further ado; our feature presentation. We start on the plane with everyone sitting together in rows. G, on the other hand, was in the bathroom secretly making a review to upload on the sight later.

_**Intercom: **__Good evening passengers. I'm your captain speaking; just calling over to tell you that we'll be departing from port in about ten minutes. So please, everyone take a seat, buckle up and get ready to lift off. _

**Vex: **God, I don't care what this stupid captain has to say; just get us in the air already!

**Pen-Pen: **Oh, relax Vex. It could be worse. There could be an unexpected delay and we have stay stuck here for hours.

_**Intercom: **__Hello again passengers. This is your co-captain speaking. There has been reports of a heavy storm passing through our area. Until we get word that the skies are safe we will be staying in port. Thank you for your patience and cooperation._

**Vex: ***Facepalm* You had to say it , didn't you?

_**Next aisle over**_

**T-Man: **Yo, Fish Fiend!

**Fish Fiend: **What?

**T-Man: **Can I tell you something?

**Fish Fiend: **What?

**T-Man: **You have to promise not to tell anyone.

**Fish Fiend: ***getting irritated* What?

**T-Man: **Do you promise?

**Fish Fiend: **OH MY GOD! JUST TELL ME ALREADY!

**T-Man: ***Whispers* I think Pen-Pen has a thing for me.

**Fish Fiend:** ….

**T-Man: **Yeah, it's breath-taking news; but it's true. I think Pen is finally realizing who the real stud is.

**Fish Fiend: **Tobias; I'm saying this because you're my friend and I don't want you get hurt later. Penny does not like you. She has never liked you, nor will she ever like you. She doesn't even like to be in the same room as you. The only way she would like you is if you were someone completely different. So please, for your sake and mine; give up your fantasy of being with Penny. It's annoying everybody and it's never going to happen.

**T-Man: **So let me get this straight….I just need to act like some else and she'll go out with me?

**Fish Fiend: **…You're an idiot

**T-Man: **Oh shut up you walking sushi. By the way, have you seen G anywhere? I haven't seen him since we got on.

**Fish Fiend: **I think he went to the bathroom.

**T-Man: **To do what? What could he be doing that's taking him so long?

**Bathroom**

**G: **Alright, let's see what crap I have to critique threw. Just because were "cancelled" doesn't mean I still can't do a few off-hand videos for myself. So, what should I do. Hhmmm; Another Evelio story. No. Maybe an M-rated flick. No, that's more FF territory. A Leroy Jenkins sto- Nooooooo way. *sigh* there has to be something I can handle that's short, sweet, and won't completely kill me. *thinking….. thinking…thinking…..Idea!* I know exactly who to go to. Let's take a visit to my good old friend TAWOGfan and see what he has in store. Hhhhhmmmmm…AH HA! Here's one. Now that I have a story I can get started.

*clears throat* Hello everyone to the ….whatever number this episode is….of Talking. Now do to some "issues" I had to change the location of my broadcast, but I assure all of you that this is just temporary. So, now that that's out of the way why don't we get to what we all want to hear; The story.

So, I think we all can agree that It's been far too long since I did one of these so I thought that I would do a story from an old friend to get back into things. Today we will be talking about TAWOGfan's _Why ME. _This story is about supposedly about how Jamie comes to me and helps me get through the tragic event of my mother's sudden passing. Now, this story was never officially finished do to the author having to leave, but I feel that I should still take a look at this story regardless. So, without further ado, lets dive into Why Me (also, do to the shortness of the chapters some will be combined together)

_Chapter's 1 & 2_

We start off with Nicole talking to some random thug about some money that she apparently owes him.

* * *

"Don't move!" Nicole shouted, holding a gun in her hand. "Now drop the gun, and turn around slowly."

The man whipped around and fired his gun.

"What was that?" Gumball asked.

Nicole fell to the ground, clenching her stomach.

The man heard gumball and asked Nicole in a very quiet voice "How would you like to watch him die?"

"Please, don't hurt him." Nicole pleaded, realizing who he was.

* * *

**G: **Uuuuhhhh…I'm confused.

* * *

The man walked to the stairs, gun in his hand. Gumball got out of his bed, only to be met by a gun in his face.

"Don't make a sound." The man whispered. He walked down the stairs with one arm around Gumball's neck, and a gun to Gumball's head.

The man throws Gumball to the ground, next to his mom.

"Dad, what's going on?" Darwin asked Richard.

"Don't worry, son. Your mother just owes him some money." Richard assured Darwin.

* * *

**G: **Um, Dad. If you see your son and your wife pinned to the ground by a thug; DO SOMETHING! Don't just stand there and watch! Call the police. Attack him! Say some random crap to throw him off; I don't know. Just…..something!

* * *

_Chapter 3, 4, & 5_

* * *

"What's going on, mom?" Gumball asked.

"It's going to be OK, Gumball." Nicole replied. "It's going to be OK."

"Where's the money, Nicole?" the man asked.

"You wont get anything out of me, you son of a-"

"BANG!"

"MOM, NO!" Gumball shouted.

Richard came to the top of the steps. "Leave my family alone!" He yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gumball screamed. Men were coming through the door with AK47s in their hands. He saw bullets flying every where. He watched in amazement, as he saw two bullets collide, what seemed like inches away from his face. "What's going-"

"THUD!" A bullet entered his stomach, causing him to black out.

* * *

**G: **Okay, let me stop this story right here. I do not know what the hell is going on. For all I know, Dad and Darwin were at the top of the stair-well doing nothing while this random thug pins me to the ground, shoots my mother, and the gets shot himself after the police arrive.

I'm sorry, but…THAT MAKES NO SENSE! It makes no sense because a lot of these conclusions I had to make up myself. It's hard to understand what is going on in your story if each chapter is only a minimum of five sentences! How can you explain all this stuff in five sentences? Granted that it is good you're trying to get to the point, but you still need some background info on the new things you add to the story. Just saying that something comes in out of nowhere may work if it's a mystery story, but this is just a common crime tale with no info on what's happened. I mean how-!

**On Plane**

**Dead Doll: **Does anyone else want to know why G is yelling his head off in there?

**Phe: **No.

**Dead Doll: **But i just think that-

**Phe: **No.

**Dead Doll: **But Phe…-

**Phe: **No.

**Dead Doll:** Will you stop say-

**Phe: **No.

**ThatSciFiGal: ***come from behind* You know Phe, you could be a bit more curious in life. You never know what could be out there if you don't have any curiosity.

**Phe: **Yeah, well why don't you mind your business and go back to munching on your carrot; rabbit.

**ThatSciFiGal: **Yeah, yeah; very clever kitty. Where'd you scoop up that insult? Let me guess; it came from your litter box after you took care of your so-called "business".

**Phe: **Oh, ha ha. That's soooooo funny An. Don't you have someone else you can annoy?

**ThatSciFiGal: **Nope, I'm all yours.

**Phe:***sarcastically*Lucky me.

**Bathroom**

**G:-**and furthermore, explain what you put in your story! Now that I'm done with my little rant lets continue with _Why Me; _which at this point is what I'm asking myself.

* * *

"Where am I?" Gumball said, still waking up.

A doctor walks over to him and says "You were shot."

"Where's my mom?" Gumball asked.

"I'm sorry, Gumball. There was nothing we could do." The doctor said.

"What are you saying?" Gumball asked.

"Gumball, your mom is dead." The doctor answered.

* * *

**G: **So now I'm in the hospital? Well, that was a fast scene change. Well, maybe we can gather some building tension on the problem of me being-

* * *

"Gumball, what's wrong?" Jamie asked a crying Gumball.

* * *

**G: **And we cut to another scene….E-X-P-L-A-I-N!

* * *

"Shouldn't you be beating me up for my lunch money?" Gumball asked.

"Gumball, I just want you to know that, even though I act like a bully, deep down, I like you." Jamie replied. "So what's up?"

"Well, I know it's a long shot, but here goes. I was wondering if you would help me find the person who killed my mom." Gumball said.

"OK." Jamie replied. "Just get me some information, and a name, and he's as good as dead."

"That's just it," Gumball said. "I don't know who they are."

* * *

**G:** *angry* I'm still mad that they change scenes faster then I change the water in FF's fish bowl, but at least we finally get our second main character of the story.

_Chapter 6, 7, 8, & 9_

* * *

"Gumball, what are you doing today?" Darwin asked.

"Oh, nothing. Gumball replied.

"OK then. Wanna play Dodge or dare?"

"Nah." Gumball said.

"OK then." Darwin said and walked out of the room to where Anieas was standing. "Yeah, there's definitely something wrong with him."

* * *

**G: **…..WHAT DID THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING! To tell people I'm sad and somewhat depressed. Dude; they just read my mother died and that I want to find the killer. I think they can assume that I'm not going to act like myself.

You know what; I think I finally got the pattern of this story. It puts to many plots together at once and then never explains it, then they add a new, unrelated plots and expands upon that. I totally understand now. Finally it makes se-…No it doesn't; it still horrid.

* * *

Gumball arrives at his house, only to be surprised by a broken window, and police tape all around his house.

"What happened?" Gumball asked a police officer, shaped like a donut.

"We received a call from your dad, saying that your house had been broken into. While we were investigating, we found a stash of cocaine and heroin under your parent's bed. We suspect that your father knows something, and we have him in our custody." The donut officer explained.

"Well, that would explain her anger issues." Gumball stated.

"So, unless you know something we don't, since this _is_ a crime scene, I'm going to have to ask you to please step into the vehicle." The donut officer explained.

"OK." Gumball said, stepping into the front, passenger side of the police cruiser.

* * *

**G: **I would say something about this chapter, but I'm too focused on the part where I say the cause of my mother's anger is because of her drug use. I get that that would be a valid explanation, but why drugs of all things? I don't know. I just don't feel right at that part.

* * *

"What do you know about your mother's drug addictions?" The donut officer asked.

"I told you already, I don't know anything." Gumball said, surprisingly calm.

"Gumball, we believe your mother was involved with a very dangerous man." The donut officer explained.

A single tear ran down Gumball's sad, blue, feline face.

* * *

**G: **….I would not…be that calm….if I just heard my mother was involved in such acts. A single tear. Are you kidding me. Not to call myself a cry-baby, but have you seen me lately. I cry at so many things. It's like that Spongebob episode were he never stops crying. THAT'S ME; in a sense.

* * *

"Did you know about your mother's drug addictions?" the donut officer asked.  
"No." Darwin replied. "Is this what she was killed over? Drugs?" Tears began to form in his eyes "Yes." the donut officer began.. "We believe she was killed by a man known as The Devil."  
"I'm sick of this!" Darwin yelled. The officers unlocked the door and Darwin stormed out.

* * *

**G:…**…The Devil. …..My mother was killed, by The Devil. Well, in a way I guess we all should have known she was working or was in association with the lord of darkness. I mean, come on. Every time she got mad her eyes turned into flames and the background changed into an endless abyss of hellish fire. We should have seen this coming. Damn! Oh well, she's dead now; for some reason; that isn't explained; because the story was never finished…WHAT!?

So that was…I don't know what to call that. The plot was a jumbled mess, the story you couldn't really follow, the characters were portrayed as useless people that should stay in the background, and it felt like it was trying to explain to much in to little of words. Not to mention that there was only one scene of our supposed secondary hero Jamie and that (again) the story was never finished, so all the things that it was trying to build up to ultimately holts and never goes anywhere. All and all; terrible, though the author himself has written some other good stories. So if you have time check them out. Until next time; bye. *closes laptop*

Alright. Well, that's done and ready to post when this whole ordeal is over with. I should probably leave the bathroom now. People are probably wondering why I was in here for so long. Plus I have been hearing strange noises out there.*opens door * Hey guys I'm- *shock* What the hell is going on!

**Circuit Break: **Well G, let me inform you what happened in your absence. In chronological order: First, Vex got really irritated with Pen-Pen's up-beat attitude and eventually snapped; causing her to lash out Pen; which in return cause her to talk back; which lead both to get into a fight.

Next , T-Man and Fish Fiend began arguing over T-Man's obsession to Pen-Pen; which made FF eventually rage and punch T; causing them to get in a fight

Lastly, ThatSciFiGal and Phe got into a fight after a battle of wit and insults towards each other based on their species. Meanwhile, Dead Doll and PP are in the back starting a pool on each fight to bet whole win.

**G:**…and this all happened in twenty minutes?

**Circuit Break: **Yes

**G: **And how long have we been waiting since we got on?

**Circuit Break: **Exactly twenty-five minutes, thirty-two seconds ago.

**G: ***sarcastic* yeah, this going to be a fun trip…..uuuuuuggggggggghhhhhh.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The End of Talking-Part 3: Interrupted (Chalk-Outline/Bright-Side by GumballWattersonzz)**

**Circuit Break: **Last time, in the most confusing chapter I've ever read; nothing that has to do with this chapter. So, without further ado let's continue our story with our cast now in the country of Spa-a-a-a-a-…_Do to recent events that I have now been informed of, this episode shall be a prerecorded tape made before the events of the plane. Thank you for your cooperation…._What just happened? Oh well; just get on with whatever I said.

* * *

*This video was prerecorded *

**G: **Hello everyone and welcome to the…I don't know what chapter we're on; nor do I care, but what I do care about is the stories (plural) that I'm reviewing. Now guys, I have to be honest. Song. Fan-fictions. Are. H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E! I mean it. All you out there that try to put musical words in my mouth and play it out like it should work in context to the story; It doesn't. It really doesn't. I mean, I know you put a lot of effort in making something that's somewhat coherent , but sometime you just have to ask yourself "Does this really work?", to which the answer is always a stern, in-your-face, "NO!" And unfortunately, I'm here today to review two stories, both containing some type of musical/song section in it. So, let's not try to stall this anymore. This is _Chalk-Outline_ & _Bright-side _by _GumballWattersonzz._

In our first story _Chalk-Outline_, Gumball(me) contemplates suicide as a mean to end all his pain after an event that makes his family, Penny, and the whole town of Elmore turn against him. Hmmm….That sounds like another story I briefly review; but, while that one is a cult classic, this one….So anyway, let's get started. We start with a scene of me looking over a cliff in a depressed manner.

* * *

Gumball sat on top of Elmore cliff. You couldn't see his face because he wore a dark black hoodie and blue jeans with a chain. He over looked Elmore from the town's highest cliff. Little did he know that penny was watching him from a bit farther back behind a rock. Gumball had been rejected by his family, penny and the entire town of Elmore. Just for one…small mistake. Penny walked up closer until gumball started to sing:

* * *

**G: **Oh dear God

* * *

_I've been cursed, I've been crossed I've been beaten by the ones that get me off._

* * *

_**G: **__Does anyone else think the last part of that sounds a bit sexual?_

* * *

_I've been cut, I've been opened up. I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved. _

_You left me here like a chalk outline on the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away, wash away. _

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime but the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway._

_All you left behind is a chalk outline._

* * *

_**G: **__To put it in short; no one wants me._

* * *

_I've been cold in the crypt But not as the cold as the words across your lips. _

_You'll be sorry baby some day when you reach across the bed where my body used to lay._

* * *

_**G: **__Okay. Are you going to say what happened to make me sing the hellish song?_

* * *

_You left me here like a chalk outline on the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away, wash away._

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime but the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway._

_All you left behind is a chalk outline all you left behind is a chalk outline._

* * *

_**G: **__Didn't I say that already?_

* * *

_You left me here like a chalk outline on the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away, wash away._

_You keep coming back to the scene of the __crime__ but the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway. _

_All you left behind is a chalk outline on the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away_

* * *

_**G: **__I said this too. Isn't there anything else you/I can say?_

* * *

Penny stared at gumball looking shocked. Then the most shocking. Penny stared in horror as gumball closed his eyes….and jumped. He plummeted to the ground only to crash a few seconds later.

* * *

**G:**….Okay…..

* * *

Gumball laid in his hospital bed the place he knows best. His family wept. Penny prayed. Elmore just tried to cheer them up. They all waited the agonizingly slow days soon to weeks next a month and finally a year. They had given up then. Until a miracle happened. His eyes fluttered open blinking his breathing shallow looking very weak. His family rejoiced penny hugged and kissed him and Elmore threw a party to say there sorry and to celebrate him being here.

* * *

**G: **You know, I never got this concept. How come whenever someone in a drama story does something bad it can be resolved by doing a suicide attempt? I mean, that's just stupid; mainly because 1.) You could die, 2.) Everyone around you would be mentally hurt and scarred forever, and 3.) Even if you don't die and everyone is happy you're alive, that still doesn't make up for the travesty that you previously did. You didn't fix it. You didn't apologize for it. Hell; you didn't even put in the effort to try to make up for it. It's just like thinking, "Oh no, I did something unforgivable, unforgettable, and can possible make people hate me. …..Better try to kill myself for forgives." IT DOESN"T WORK THAT WAY!

So, that was _Chalk-Outline._ How was it? Very….eeehhhhh. I mean, I guess the song was okay, but there wasn't that much to the story line. Plus we never really know the accident that happened to lead to this. Though the author did say they would make a story explaining what happened and I'm sure it's on their profile page somewhere, but I'm to lazy to look it up. So overall, I'm neutral towards this story.

**G:** Now on to second story _Bright-Side_. Again, created by the same author, this story centers around the well known love problems between me, Penny, and Tobias. In this story I see something that for some reason makes me sing in sorrow. That's about it; so let's get started. We begin with me walking to go meet Penny at her apartment (because in this story we're in our early twenties ).

* * *

Gumball walks out of his apartment and heads down the street. Head down he has no idea where he was going. Until he lifted his head up to see a horrifying sight. Tobias and penny in the bedroom. He took a depressed sigh then began to sing.

* * *

**G: **Now I could post the whole song here, but I won't. Mainly because it's a song you can just look up yourself. So, the song I sing is "Brightside" by _The Killers._ If you want to listen to it go and listen to it, because it's not going to be posted here.

So after the singing ends-

* * *

He stopped singing only to see penny looking at him. Tears in her eyes. Gumball gets a small burst of anger and sadness at that exact moment and charges off not to be seen by anyone.

* * *

_**G: **__And that's the end; how was it? I hate it, but what do I know? It's not really a story if you put the lyrics of song in the middle of something that should be the exposition. I mean, my God. Give credit to last story; at least that one had some plot development, even if it wasn't good. This one is just a beginning sentence, song lyrics, and then the end. THAT"S NOT A STORY! It's like someone starting to tell you a story and then their favorite song comes on the radio and they have to sing along with it before they can end it. SCUM! This story was SCUM!_

_Well, that's it for the moment. Tune in next time when I return to a certain author I've been avoiding for a while; but until then, I have some mail I have to look through. Bye!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Writing Wreckage! **_

**Gumball: **I'd like to start off character to say a few things about the future of this story. First off, the one year anniversary will be put off until further notice so that more reviews will be done. Second, from this chapter on the beginning of each chapter will have a name of different broadcasting station. This is because from this chapter on each chapter will be a different reviewer reviewing a different genre of story. Lastly, I'll be happy to say that this story will be continuing on for a long time; especially with all the stories this fandom has for us. So thank you all for your support. And now, if you excuse me, there's a certain story I have to get too. So, see ya in a few minutes.

**Chapter 20: ****gumball gets spanked-chapter 1 by damntohell29**

**G: **…..*Sarcastically* Do I really need to say anything? I mean, the title says it all. I get spanked. That's the main execution of the story, and it only takes up about one scene of this two chapter story. Usually, the title is supposed to describe something that goes through the story or is extended over a period of time. Not describing one event that leads to nothing. Unless you count me apologizing to my family a good aftermath result, because that worked so well in stories like _What To Do When Your Dead._ In fact, how did that end again?

* * *

"Goodbye world. May God forgive my soul." He said for the last time. The car flew off the cliff-face as the cops behind him quickly stopped the car.

* * *

**G: **As you can tell I am going to be really, really sarcastic and snarky during this story. And I shall feel no regret. Not one. So, without further ado, this is _gumball gets spanked._ So we start off with fastest paced exposition in the history of ever…

* * *

Gumball decided to sneak out 1 night to get Darwin's lunchbox he left in the forest of doom. When he arrived, he found that there were a few scary creatures in the forest of doom, and they were happy that he came back since they didn't get to feed last time gumball was in the forest of doom.

* * *

**G: **Okay, I have a few questions for this one scene. Why would I go after a lunch box? Wouldn't Darwin have gotten a new one buy now, or was he really just rubbing in my face that I lost it constantly? And I know that there are monsters in there that want to eat me, so why go in the first place; and without weapons? I know I have my claws and my teeth are pretty sharp, but that's not going to do anything against a beast that four times my height and weights 300+ more pounds then I do. Not to mention I probably have no idea where I'm going while these exact beasts probably know every inch of the land. So anywhere I go, they will find me and I'll be used a late night snack and a tooth pick.

* * *

I haven't even really started this review….and I already have enough to go on for days…this is going to take a while….a long, long while….Uuuuuuhhhhhhhgggggg…

So after that quickly explained beginning I go around the forest looking for the lunchbox.

"Damn where's Darwin's lunchbox?" gumball said. Gumball walked around for a while searching before he finally found Darwin's lunchbox.

"There you are" gumball said. "Now let's get home before mom notices I'm not there".

As gumball was about to leave he encountered the beasts from last time he was in the forest of doom. RAW RAW RAW." said the beasts. "Oh shit, I have to get out of here before I'm eaten".

Gumball ran as fast as he could but could not out run the beasts, and just when he thought that things couldn't get any worse, he hit a dead end.

"Oh fuck", gumball said. "a dead end, and if someone doesn't come to save me soon then I'm dead".

* * *

**G: **Quite the potty I have in these few lines. That's like me saying f*ck, s*it, f*ck every other line. But that's just me being nit-picky.

* * *

The beasts where about to eat gumball when all of a sudden… "ho ay ha ho ay, no one tries to eat my son and gets away with it".

It was gumballs mom who has been looking for him. "mom"? Gumball asked. "what are you doing here?" he asked.

* * *

**G: **…..Whaaaaa-

* * *

"I was about to ask you the same thing young man" Nicole said with much displeasure in here voice.

Gumball gulped at the fact that not only is his very upset mother there, but that there where no more beasts to distract her. Nicole after seeing that gumball was safe reached out with both her hands and hugged him.

* * *

**G: **So where'd the monsters go?

* * *

"thank god your alright." Nicole said. Gumball now confused decided to return the hug and after letting go asked, "so your not angry that I snuck out and worried you to death?"

Nicole answered, "oh no." gumball was about to let out a sign of relief when Nicole continued, "ANGRY DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT." Nicole said with a hell of a lot of anger in her voice. Gumball gulped again.

Nicole was about to ask what the hell Gumball was thinking when Gumball fainted from hunger after being in the forest of doom past dinner time. Nicole sighs

"unbelievable. You only missed dinner which was 10-15 minutes ago." Nicole feeling pity for her son decided to take him home, and wait for him to wake up so she can deal with him, and then she drives home with gumball fast asleep.

* * *

**G: **I feel pity for myself in this story as well. So, when we get home everyone is glad to see I'm okay and asks questions that I find repetitive and stupid. We find out that the reason I went was because Darwin was feeling left out for not have a lunchbox (stupid reason). After that it's more back and forth banter until we get to what we were waiting for, for a whole 10 minutes. Yipeeee!

* * *

"fine I promise I wont do it ever again." Gumball said hoping to shut is mom up. "that's not good enough gumball" nicole said and continued "in order to make sure you don't do this ever again I'm afraid you leave me no choice, I'm going to have to punish you."

"punish?" gumball said with shock and continued "you have got to kidding me!"

"I'm not." Nicole said. "what you did was really bad and I have to make sure that you wont do it again, even if you say you wont." She finished. "

oh man." Gumball said then asked, "so let me guest what my punishment is, i'm grounded for two weeks."

"no, i'm afraid that the only way to make sure you learn is to make your punishment severe, I'm afraid I'm going to have to spank you."

"A spanking"? "You got to be kidding me". Gumball said.

* * *

**G: **NO: you've got to be kidding me?! What is the reasoning behind this?

* * *

"afraid not, what you did was very naughty and I think you need a very harsh punishment to correct you". Nicole said.

"But I'm 12 years old". Gumball explained.

"Let me explain something to you gumball, a few years back you could only spank your child up to the ages of 8 to 10, but now its up to 12, meaning until you turn 13 you still have a lot of spankings heading your way mister". Nicole explained.

* * *

**G: **…WHAT SENCE DOES THAT MAKE!?

* * *

"well that's easy, RUN" gumball said to himself and ran. However Nicole was right on his tail and with in a few seconds she got him, sat down on the couch and pulled gumball over her knee.

* * *

**G: **Well, what did you expect to happen idiot?

* * *

"Come on mom, can't we talk about this"? gumball asked.

"afraid not". Nicole said as she lifted gumballs tail out of the way. "now on with the punishment" Nicole said then began to spank gumball several times.

Gumball tried his hardest to wiggle free but his mom was holding him pined down good, so there was nothing left to do but take it and hope it ended soon.

Gumball tried his hardest to hold back is tears but his mom was spanking him really hard and after 2 or 3 more slaps Gumball did the only thing he could do, and beg for his mom to stop.

"Ow, mom please stop your hurting me." Gumball cried still holding back his tears.

"I'm sorry gumball, but you brought this upon yourself, and have to deal with it." Nicole said.

After a few more slaps gumball could no longer hold back his tears and started to cry. Nicole heard this and started felt bad but couldn't stop. She didn't like to spank gumball but she knew he had to learn his lesson, so she continued.

"Aahhh mom please stop it." Gumball said with tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry gumball, I know it hurts, but just bare with it a little longer." Nicole said in a gentle voice.

After the 30th slap, Nicole stopped and then plopped gumball onto her lap in a sitting Poisson

* * *

**G: **….I'm speechless. I'm absolutely speechless…Why are you still on me? There's a whole story that still needs to be looked at.

* * *

Nicole after lifting gumball off her lap wiped the tears from his eyes and face.

"there, there, gumball its over now". Nicole said in a gentle voice trying to calm gumball down.

"mom, I'm sorry" gumball said still trying to calm down.

"I know you are sweetie, and I just want you to know that hurt me more then it hurt you." Nicole said.

* * *

**G: **Oh, shut up!

* * *

"What do you mean?" gumball asked.

"I mean that even though you were to one being spanked, it hurt me more, because I don't like making my little boy cry. But I had to make sure you learned your lesson." Nicole answered now patting gumball on the head. This made gumball feel a little better.

"its just that I was so worried about you, and I was afraid something had happened to you, and I just don't want to lose you." Nicole said now crying a little herself. Gumball saw this and felt completely guilty that he had worried his mom, and possible is whole family to death, and that he made his mom do something she didn't want to.

"I really sorry mom." Gumball said feeling bad.

"Its okay gumball, just don't ever do something like that ever again, or were going to have to repeat this lesson" Nicole said.

"Okay, I won't." Gumball said. Nicole and gumball then share a hug.

"I love you mom." gumball said as he hugged his mom.

"I love you to gummypuss." Nicole said as she continued hugging her son.

* * *

**G: **_I hate you mom, I hate you gummy-puss; I hate you __gumball gets spanked. _This story is fast paced at the beginning and then slows down to an unbearable turtles pace. And I didn't touch upon this during the review, but the grammatical errors are just terrible and the amount of time there were "Enter" spaces in-between the paragraphs were just overdone and could have been cut down on.

I feel no regret towards what I said on this review, but I will regret having to not finish this story entirely and come back to do chapter 2 at a later date. But I just can't go on doing both chapters at once without bashing my head though a flat-screen. So until next time; Bye.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Writing Wreckage!**_

**(Warning: **This chapter will be one of the longest chapters to ever be posted on Talking. If you don't like to read long-winded stories that feel like they go on forever, then please be aware that this will be long. If you just came to see Gumball spaz out, then go right ahead. You've been warned.)

**Chapter 21: Return to Dimension 52 by Antr**

**G:** It's been almost one year since Antr came here and yet, I haven't done one of _**his**_ stories yet. I've been avoiding them because I was afraid that people might think I'll give it a good review because he's the creator of Talking, but that if far from the truth. I plan to treat his stories like I treat all of the archives stories; with as little respect and dignity as possible. Unless it's an Evelio story; because he is god and his stories are his disciples. But putting that aside, lets trek our way into this massive mess.

Return to Dimension 52 was Antr's fan fiction debut and was a sci-fi/mystery tale that told what happened to the kids of Elmore when they suddenly get sucked to a different dimension. Now this being a debut story there is bound to be a lot of errors and a lot of things that I'm going to have to let go. Also, since this is a special occasion I'm going to be doing half of the story; because I _L-O-V-E_ putting myself through so much bad writing, grammar, plot-holes, and other things that make me mentally and physically ill. So, without further ado, this is Return to Dimension 52.

We start off with a POV shot of what Rachel, our main hero, is experiencing.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Unknown**

**Rachel's POV**

Zzzzz…Zzzzz…Zzzzzz

That noise. That annoying noise that's coming from nowhere. I try to follow it, but it keeps moving away.

I am currently on a flat red clay surface in the middle of nowhere with no idea of how I got here. I notice that I have a purplish bruise on my head and that my normal attire has been changed from my normal dress to a white tank top covered by a midnight blue jacket and a pair of black jeans. Who bruised me and changed me while I was unconscious is unknown, but all I'm concerned about at this point is finding my way back to Elmore.

* * *

**G: **So your only concern is finding your way back to Elmore? You wake up with a bruise on your head and a different form of clothing and your only concern is finding your way home; not worrying that some random guy who could have possibly did this to you could be still in the area and watching you from a far distance. Hmmmm…..

* * *

Zzzzz….Zzzzz…..Zzzzzz

That stupid noise. Where is it coming from.

* * *

**G: **Well, you have a bruise on your head. It's probably your brain hearing the sound it last heard before you got knocked out.

* * *

I'm trying not to put all my focus on some stupid sound and focus on trying to find some form of life that I can talk to, to see where I am. That's when I start to look out in the distance to see if there was anything. I see what looks like a big arch and start to walk towards it. It seemed to get clearer and clearer the closer I get to it. Eventually I'm standing right in front of it reading the sign at the top that seemed to say SECTOR 1. That's where I am , at least that's what I know so far. Was I in some kind of military base or was it for something else. I decided to stop asking so many questions and take the risk of entering the sector. What lies beyond the arch is beyond me, but I hope I can find someone that I can talk to' see if they know where I am and how I can get home.

* * *

**G: **So the first thing you may notice is that this story is very fast in trying to move its plot along. In these first couple of paragraphs we are supposed to know that Rachel is in the middle of nowhere with a different set of clothing trying to find her way home; which is basically the plot of the story, but you wouldn't know that unless you read the whole thing. Anyway, next we have a short paragraph coming from the POV of a suspicious character named Soul who (Spoilers!) is me.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

" How did I get back here!" I scream at the top of my lungs out into the horrid void of space." How did I get back to this horrid hell hole. I thought I was done with this damn place for good!" I kept ranting about how I didn't want to be here and how this place had ruined my view of the world._Yelling into nothingness will get me nowhere,_ I thought to myself after finally calming down. I started to realize that the only way I could get back would be to first go back to my hidden base back in SECTOR 7. I also realized that if I was here then most likely my team from the past is as well. They will hopefully have the right mind to come back to the base and I will meet them there. It will be a long journey, so I should start moving to my destination with haste to meet up with the others. I pray to God that no one else was dragged in along with us.

* * *

**G: **Yeah, because we wouldn't want a pointless side plot to keep you from your very important duties of….Whatever the hell you do. Also, one more thing this story does a lot is the constant POV shots. Almost every scene in this story is told from the perspective of one of the characters (mainly Soul[Gumball] and Rachel.). It's really repetitive and gets harder and harder to keep track of whose talking.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

The more I entered into Sector 1 the more info I learn about my surrounding area. Apparently, I'm in the city of Syroe a place that looked like a mid-nineties western town. The town itself was in ruins; windows were shattered, doors were broken in, and either the walls had termites or someone used a gun trying to shoot at something. I look at each building seeing which one might be containing people to talk to. I quickly spot a saloon and enter to see a terrible sight. The people inside didn't look like they were normal, I mean people in Elmore weren't normal. We have a doughnut for a police officer for Christ sake, but these people didn't look like their parts matched up with the rest of their body. Their deformities looked sickening and the more I walk in the more horrid the people inside looked.

* * *

**G: **So, you can't handle those guys, but you can handle the weirdoes back in your own dimension. Interesting.

* * *

I asked each person I passed whether they knew where Elmore was or if they knew the direction to the next town. I got the same reply of "No" or "Get out of here, if ya know what's good for ya." I asked another guy.

"Do you know how I could get back to my home town of Elmore."

"No, but there was a strange guy who asked the same question not to long ago."

"Really! Is he still here? Can I talk to him?" I asked getting excited at the idea of another lost guy like me is wander around this place.

" Yeah, he's still here. Town saw him as a freak, so they put him in a cage on the west side. They use him as a main attraction to draw people in."

I decided to go check it out and see if this guy could help me get back to Elmore. As I get closer I notice a crowd of deformed town folk around the cage. I try to force my way to the front, but they keep pushing me back, so I pushed them and eventually got to the font. What I saw was more then my mind could handle because the freak that was used for a main attraction was no other then my friend

Darwin Watterson.

* * *

**G: ** I know I'm talking a lot in this review, but this story really needs to be evaluated on. This scene for example, the towns people are full of deformed freaks and yet they see a sleek, orange fish with legs and call _**him **_the freak, throwing him into a cage in the process. That makes no sense! You could make the argument that Darwin, looking the most normal, looks like a freak compared to what the native are used to, but that would mean the Rachel would have been treated the same way as soon as she entered the town. Either these native are rednecks who don't know their left from their right, or they just like looking at a pretty young girl enter their platoon…..or both.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I've now arrived at Sector 7 and as I approach my base I see two figures in the distance standing at the entrance.

" What took you so long? " the smaller one said as impatiently as possible.

"I've been waiting here for hours for your sorry butt to show up."

" It doesn't matter how long he took" the other figure said. "It just matters that we're all here."

"She's right." I added. " All that matters is that we're all here, and now that we have returned to this place we must discuss the matter at hand before things turn for the worst."

* * *

**G: **Well, that was the end of chapter one; did you like it? Well too bad, because there's still 6 more, …...this is going to take forever. Oh, well. On to chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

We head back to Syroe to see that Rachel is watch in dismay as she witnesses her friend being laughed at and mocked in a cage like an animal. She looked at him as if he was being poorly abused by Tina, which he usually is on a normal basis along side his brother, but instead of him just walking it off and putting on a sunshine, happy smile he layed in the corner sad and depressed covered in all the junk the people were throwing at him. This made Rachel almost burst into tears as she kept looking in shock at her ounce happy friend. She felt like she should help him; try to do something to get him out of this prison, but knowing the type of people here they might do something to her just for knowing him. If only there was a way, a way to get him out, she'd take it the first chance she gets.

* * *

**G: **So in the first paragraph it says the Rachel is too scared to do anything, but will do something if the chance comes along. What sense does that make? You're scared, but you're brave. You can be both, but on the same thing.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

* * *

**G**: GOOD GOD MAN! CHOOSE A CHARACTER AND STICK WITH IT!

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw what was my friend being tormented and humiliated to the fullest degree in this old rusted shut cage. I looked and watched in horror as the frown on his face went deeper down his face. His eyes were also sunken in and dark to show that maybe he hadn't gotten any sleep in a while. I just wanted to get him out so bad, but I was afraid that one of these low down, red necked mutants would do something horrible to me if I tried. I went up to his cage and tried to talk to him

" Darwin." I tried to say in a whisper. " Darwin, can you hear me."

* * *

**G: ** Um, aren't there still towns people there? Wouldn't it look a little weird for the outsider to be talking to the "freak"? Not to say the people are dumb (which they are), but I think they could put 2 and 2 together and figure out that you two are related in some way.

* * *

He looked up and saw my face. He looked surprised to see someone that he had known after being here so long.

"Rachel. Is that you.", he said weakly

"Yes, it's me. How did you get here?"

"It happened about four days ago. The first thing I remember is a big hole opening up and sucking me and everyone else into it."

* * *

**G: **So we figure out that they came here when a huge hole that came out of nowhere sucked all of their class in and that it's been 4 days since that took place. So that would mean that Rachel at the beginning of the story was knocked out cold for four days, in the sun, in the middle of nowhere, with no food or water. I think if anyone else was put in those conditions they'd be dead on day 2 if not late day 1.

* * *

So that explains in some way how we got here but what was the hole he was talking about?

"Okay," I said, "continue."

"When I came to I was being looked over by a crowd of men in the middle of this town. I asked where I was and how I got here. All they did was talk about my look and how I looked like a freak compared to how they looked. They picked me up and dragged me through the town until they got to this cage. They through me in this cage and used me to draw attention to this dump of a town. I've been trapped in here ever since."

* * *

**G: **So my theory about Darwin looking different compared to everyone else was correct, but again that would mean that Rachel would be thrown in a cage as well because she doesn't have the towns deformities.

* * *

So apparently I'm not the only one who's here; my whole class or even school is here, and we've been here for what I'm told to be four days. So that means I was unconscious for four days in the middle of nowhere defenseless and weak. Plus, my school is somewhere out there defending themselves from who knows what.

" I'm going to break you out of here and then the both of us are going to find the others."

I decided I was going to come back during the night and break the bar of the cage to release Darwin. I just need to wait until dusk then I strike.

* * *

**G: **What are you going to break him out with? You didn't come with any tools or weapons and I'm pretty sure you're not going to steal from one of the bulky, massive deformed towns people. So what are you going to use?

Anyway, the next few paragraphs can be summed up with another POV shot of Soul talking mystery jargon and then going back to Rachel whose trying to break Darwin out when suddenly all the town people attack her as Darwin sits and watches in horror ; that is until he grows spikes and shoots everyone….it happens….Anyway, they both limp off as one of "my" lackey's watch as they move onward. End of chapter 2. On to chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secrets of the Unknown-part 1**

It's been five days since the incident back at Syroe and both Rachel and Darwin were both still on the road to the next city.

* * *

**G: ** So now it's been five days since Darwin and Rachel left the town and nine days in all they've been in Dimension 52. And bringing this up again, they have no food or water and they're traveling in the hot desert for five days. No one can survive that long without food or water. It's unnatural. And even if you survive all that time, you'd be dehydrated and malnourished; you probably wouldn't have the energy to move.

Anyway, nighttime come and they each agree to take shift. During one the shifts one of Soul's lackey's, named Blade, comes up and threatens them.

* * *

"What are you doing here? What do you want with us?" Rachel asked.

"I'm here to take you back to my base for your own safety; his masters orders." she said getting ready to approach them.

Both Rachel and Darwin stepped back the closer she got.

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the _I knock you unconscious_way and trust me you don't want to do the second option." she said as she starts to pull out what looks like dual-bladed swords.

* * *

**G: ** Why not? One hit, they're out, you take them, and you win. It's that simple. But no. We need a pointless fight scene.

* * *

Darwin instantly pulled out his spikes to protect both of them. Blade meanwhile on the other side just laughs as she sees the pitiful attempt of defending themselves.

"You really think you can protect yourself when you don't even know how to use your new powers. HA!"

Darwin and Rachel were confused by this remark they didn't know what she was talking about. All they knew was that they were going to be taken by this person and away from their scheduled route to get home.

Darwin's POV

I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that out of nowhere this Blade girl comes out and threatens to take us to her base away from our path. I tried to protect us by using my new spikes, but she just laughed at me as if she knew I couldn't do a thing. I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let us be beaten. I couldn't let Rachel be beaten. Not again. Not ever again. I started to shoot my spikes like arrows, but she just reflected them like they were nothing. I tried again and she reflected them again, but this time she started to charge at me. Suddenly she jumps and with both swords in her hands she came down and aimed the tips of her weapons at us. I pushed Rachel out of the way and then blocked the attack spikes on my arms. She had cut me a little and blood started to run down, but that wasn't going to stop m from stopping her. Blade and I were now suddenly in a sword fight with her obviously winning being the more trained one.

She starts to say something."You're strong and can take a hit. That's good for the future if you get into any battles, that is if you can get yourself out of this one."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask starting to get tired again.

"I told you. I have to bring you with me back to my base for your own safety, but at this point I don't know if I should bring you back dead or alive."

* * *

**G: ** It kind of goes against your mission if you bring him back dead.

* * *

We kept at it for some time, waiting for the other to collapse or leave an opening to strike and end it. Rachel still in the back looked like she wanted to help, but with no weapons to use she would be defenseless against this duel-bladed, highly trained assassin. I felt like I was going to fall on the ground and just let it be over, but before I do I decided to let loose one last blow. I took all my remaining strength and let go one last hard hitting punch. My hand swept through the air before finally reaching and colliding with Blades face causing her to fall backwards and her face mask to fall off. She instantly tried to cover her face , but somethings had now become visible. The mask must have had some type of cloaking device on it because as soon as it came off while she was covering her face I could have sworn she had...antlers. She grabbed her mask and put it on to further seal her identity.

"I swear to God if you pull a move like that again I'll de-scale your body you S.O.B."

I was afraid that she was going to attack again, but then I heard another voice. Blade looked down to see that it was her communicator.

"Blade!" I heard someone say

"What …._master"_

"I told you to bring them here alive. Not after you've fought to the death with them."

* * *

**G: **See; even your leader is saying how stupid you bringing them back dead would be.

* * *

"It's not my fault. They made the first move. I was just-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just leave them for now and go to another sector. Got it."

"But Soul I-"

"GOT IT!" he said more aggressively.

"...Got it." she replied

With that the communicator switch off and she looked at us again. She look aggravated and mad.

"You go lucky this time." she said before disappearing in thin air. I was glad this battle was over and I won, sort of. Rachel ran to me asking if I was alright and I said I was. Now that that is over we went on to continue with our quest to the next city, but with new questions on our mind. Who is this Blade girl and who was she talking to that she had to call him master. Why did she say she was trying to bring us to safety and then attack us. And most importantly, will we see her again. I hope not, but if so we would need more to protect ourselves from this new lethal enemy.

* * *

**G: ** I would have thought that after the town attack in Syroe that you would want protection sooner. Not after another lethal enemy tries to get you. *Sigh* Well, it's getting better the more I go on, but not by much. On to chapter 4.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Secrets of the Unknown- part 2**

**Rachel's POV**

Darwin and I had chosen to walk the rest of the way since the incident that happened last night. After hours of endless travel we had finally made it the the next city. It was past a sign to the right of us that said Sector 2. Sector 2. A whole new sector . I thought that there was only the one, but I guess I was wrong as I stare at the sign. I turn around and looked a the opening the the new sector. I saw that it had a whole new environment to the one that we were in. While we were in a western style desert this area was more modernized, but with a sense that it wasn't what you would expect when you entered. I was hesitant; wondering what could be their and if there was any one that could help us figure out were we are and how to get back. Also I wonder if there was anyone else here that we knew and also needed help like us. I didn't know what to do.

* * *

**G: ** Go in the sector and see if anyone you know needs help. It's not that difficult.

* * *

"Come on Rachel." Darwin said in his normal up beat voice. "We either go in now or never."

He was right. If we ever wanted to find a way out we had to pass through to the new sector. I took a big breath and forced myself to go through to the other side. Darwin quickly followed and we were now in the new area. It was cooler, but with a bit of humidity to balance it out. When I looked around I saw I was in an ally way covered in trash, graffiti, and puddles that formed from the liquids leaking off the walls. We started to walk down the ally way until we got to the main street. When we got there we saw what looked like a run down town. We saw what seemed to be a car missing its doors and wheels. We saw what used to be stores being broken into by people who were stealing the thing that were in there. There was even a gun fight taking place in the street between two gangs that seemed to never end. We had just transported from a red-neck cowboy town to the punk style, hard lived ghetto. I didn't know how to respond to anything of what I was seeing. I couldn't ask someone anything because I was afraid of getting shot or stolen away without any warning. I had no idea which approach I should take

* * *

**G: **So, you're not afraid of redneck cowboys with guns, but you are afraid of ghetto gangs with guns. Considering that rednecks are more likely to kill you on the spot and in some cases "do" you I think your fear is a little backwards.

* * *

"So," Darwin started to say,"What's the plan here? Do we look for someone who might know something? Do we go and try to search for another fellow Elmore citizen? Or do we look for a place to stay for the night."

"I don't know Darwin, I mean, look where we are. There's not much here but crime, horrible housing, and bums on the street" I explain to Darwin. "lets face it. We traveled all that way to find nothing and no one to help us get back to Elmore. Maybe we should just give up."

I had just given up on the possibility of getting home and sat down by the wall to be depressed. Then a homeless guy walks up to me.

"I couldn't help but over hear that you were from Elmore. Is that right or am I just hearing things?"

"Yes" I quickly responded. "We are from Elmore. Me and my friend are trying to find a way back. Are you from Elmore too?" I asked the suspicious old man wondering whether I should trust him or not.

"No, but there were some gals here who said they were from this Elmore too. They look like people you didn't want to mess with, so when they entered the town the people instantly backed away in fear as if they was some type of big time mobster gang. The two immediately took to this assumption and used it to their advantage to work their way up to the leaders of the sector."

* * *

**G: ** Hmmmmm, two Elmore students that are intimidating to look at and like to be above everyone else because they can easily beat anyone up. Gee, I wonder who they could b…..it's Tina and Jamie.

* * *

"Where can we find them?" I asked curious on where the two were residing.

"You can find them on the top level of the old hotel, but be warned. Its said that the bull-ish creature has a fiery flame able to burn through people in mere seconds and the giant lizard has teeth that can pierce through the hardest of structures. You have been warned."

And with that he ran off and disappeared over the hill-ed road out of sight. We now know that Tina and Jamie are here and are causing city mayhem. In order to continue in our mission we must now get Tina and Jamie to join us. Ooooh. This isn't going to be easy.

* * *

**G: ** Actually, it's going to be a lot easier than you think. But enough of that for now. We need to have another scene with Soul and pals.

* * *

**Blade's POV**

I'm currently on my way back to the base for what Soul calls a "_Mission Update"._

I can't believe he want me to come back to that base of his and make me suffer after he interrupted my mission. I was just about to strike that fish back after knocking my mask off and then he says to leave them. What I wouldn't do now to get revenge. Something I'm not capable of doing back in Elmore because of my stupid girly attitude. All the thing I do and say to impress everyone. Who am I kidding doing all that crap. I know that the only person that I should care about is me and only me. That's why when I see those two again I'm going to bring hell at the fullest degree of my rath and rage. Until then, I'm going to have to bare with Soul's stupid updating session. "You hear that, Rachel and Darwin. As soon as I'm done with my _Master_ I'm coming for you."

* * *

**G: **You know, considering that we later find out that Blade is Penny I don't think Soul (a.k.a Gumball) would really appreciate you killing his brother. You're supposed to be his close female friend, partner, and love interest and you think killing his brother wouldn't do anything to that bond you two have grown? What are you going to do? Walk up to him and say : "_So yeah, I had to kill your brother in order for me to get him here, but I hope we can still be friends/lovers." _ **NOOOOOO!**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Date: 11/21/12

Time: 4:52 p.m.

Status: Enraged

Entry: _It has been nearly a week and a half and we have accomplished nothing. I have reported back to the base to call my partners back to discuss the lack in effort in tying to complete the mission. Why do I feel like I'm the only one doing any work around here. It's so frustrating to be the only one to be playing any part in this situation. I feel like throwing this whole two ton computer across the room. As soon as they get here they will know how serious I can become._

* * *

**G: **So you weren't serious before this?

* * *

Soon both Blade and Light entered to see that I was waiting for them in a not so happy mood. They sat around the table the I started the meeting.

"Do you two know why I called you back after a week of being out?" I asked to them

* * *

**G: ***Sarcastically* You wanted to say good job for their hard work and effort.

* * *

"You're back because its been nearly ten days and you've accomplished nothing! How do you expect everyone to get safely back home if you can't even find them!?"

* * *

**G: ***Sarcastically* Oh. I guess I was wrong.

* * *

"Hey," Light yells, "You have as much to do with finding the other as we do. Don't put all the blame on us just because you don't want to admit that you can't find a damn thing you computer freak!"

"For your information Light, I have found people and they are being secured in their exact location for transportation here later. You on the other hand have done nothing to at least try to to find anyone."

Light sat down at that remark knowing that it was true. Then I turned to Blade.

"Then there's you. You found two Elmore citizens and the first thing you do is threaten them! Now

they think you and most likely me and Light are now enemies! How do you expect us to retrieve them now if they won't let us get close?"

* * *

**G: **Well, you can do it the hard way and go as Soul, which will probably lead to a pointless fight scene or you can do the easy way and just **GO AS YOURSELF!** You don't have to disguise yourselves. You can just go up to them and say "_I have a way out of here" _and they most likely will follow you. You're making this more difficult than it has to be.

So the next couple of scenes are like this: Blah, blah, blah. Argue, argue, argue. Then we go back to Rachel and it more blah, blah, blah. They trick Tina and Jamie on their side and they leave for the next sector. End of chapter 4. On to chapter 5.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Past has it's Own Soul**

**Soul's POV**

Why? How? A person like me. doesn't deserve this kind of hell. I am smart. I am strong. I know the answer to practically anything you can ask me. So why haven't I found a way to get out again. It was so simple the first time I found it; providing that it did take 5 years time to figure it out. I would have used the saved profile on dimensional transportation that I have on my computer, but the system is completely fried and I don't have a back up. Why did I start this whole mess?

* * *

**G: **So you're smart enough to make a Dimensional transporter, you're smart enough to find a way to teleport your way back to Elmore, but you're not smart enough to make a back-up file in-case something goes wrong. What, were you drunk that night? Did you just not take into consideration that something might happen that could result in you losing the method of returning home? What the hell is wrong you?

So the rest of chapter 5 is basically a flash back as to why this whole thing started. We look back into the past of Soul and see how he came to wanting to leave the dimension he was currently in. We also see how me and Penny met. Apparently she was the odd-ball, new girl in town who just moved in. She does nothing but act creepy and stab her dolls with pencils all day. Then I come in, she "inspects" me for whatever reason and we get into this whole conversation on how we are outsiders that should come together instead of staying apart. End of chapter 5. On to chapter 6.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Light at the End of the Tunnel**

It's been a week since Rachel and her friends left sector 2. In the seven days that have past they have gone through sector 3 and found Banana Joe, Anton, William, and Idaho. They were rescued right before becoming dinner to a hungry cyclops. Each one now had a specific job that was issued to them when they were found. Banana Joe, Anton, and Idaho were the new spies of the group because of their resemblance to food and William was their scout, informing them of future obstacles or if they were close to a new entrance to another sector. They were now heading towards the entrance to Sector 4 and Rachel was starting to get more and more confident that her efforts to getting home would succeed. They were now about to enter into sector 4 before noticing that the entrance to the new area was all black. Usually the entrances to new sectors had some thing showing so that you knew what type of environment you were going into, but this entrance was pitch black with nothing in it. They decided to choose one person to go in and see what was in there, so they picked William because he was their scout. He flew in the sector door and was gone for one minute before coming back out panting for air. He fell to the ground as if all his energy was sucked out of him. Rachel went over and picked him up to see if he could tell her what he saw. He started to talk into Rachel's ear before he completely passed out. She put down before saying to the rest of the guys that sector 4 was a complete and empty space of nothing. No ground. No sky. No air. It was a empty void of darkness and with no air to breath how were they going to get to the next sector? How were they going to find the others? How were the going to get home? They were all pacing around trying to think of a way to pass through when all of a sudden their pacing was interrupted by a figure coming out of the void. It fell to the ground and everyone went to it to see that it was their smart, robotic friend Bobert.

* * *

**T-Man: **So the rest of the chapter is about ME! Yes, I'm here. G left for this chapter because he doesn't want to do one that focuses directly on me. So I get to do it. Let's get started.

* * *

**Light's POV**

I'm currently in sector 4. I've gone back to my mission that Soul assigned me and I've had no luck in find a single person.

* * *

**T-Man: **If sector 4 is an airless vacuum of space I doubt you'd find anything there.

* * *

I thought that I saw someone while I was in sector 3, but then when I got there they were gone. I stated to follow the trail that they left and when I had caught up to them I realized that it wasn't just one, but a whole group of Elmore citizen's who had some how found each other. When I saw the group I heard someone talk that sounded like the leader. I turned around and saw it was... Rachel. I didn't know she would be the leader of this band of people. I saw that she was directing them to the next sector, so I decided to go ahead and see if I can meet up with them when they get there. I got to sector 4 before they did and decided to go in and do some searching from the inside. Normally an average person can't enter sector 4 because of the airless atmosphere, but I was able to create a field of light that not only trapped air to breath , but also light to see into the sector. I entered and saw that sector 4 was still old, uninhabitable, and as dark as deep space. Every time I enter into this place it makes me feel sorta lonely. It makes me remember of the time before I met Soul and Blade. I mean, their the reason I'm here in the first place, but they put me in even though I was an outcast. It seems like only yesterday that I encountered them in the park.

* * *

**T-Man: **So the next scenes are in flashback territory as we see how I got to be part of this misfit club. It's long winded, boring, and adds nothing to the overall plot. Which is what you could say for all the flashback scenes. Why are they even put in? They can just as easily be taken out and no one would miss anything. They are pointless. If you removed them then you could continue on your very thin plot and this story would be over sooner. Plus, you could-

**G: ** Okay Tobias, that's enough. You've hit the end of the chapter. Now it's back to me.

**T-Man: **But-

**G: **No buts. You get your butt out of here now!

**T-Man: ***Sigh* Fine…jerk.

**G: **On to chapter 7

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Secrets Behind the Mysterious 3**

**Rachel's POV**

Zzzoo...Zzzoo...Zzzoo.

That noise. It returned sometime yesterday and it seemed to have changed in sound. I still wonder what it is, but for now I have more important maters to attend to. After we found Bobert in sector 4, we found that he had a map scanner of the first 14 sectors. He showed us that each sector has a second route around it in case of situations like this. So we followed his map and went around sector 4 and continued on our way. Each time we stopped we trained a little; learning how to use our powers more and more. We knew there was no other friends of ours in sector 4 because Bobert's map has a heat seeker that senses whether there are any people located in the area. In fact there was no people in sector 5 or 6. There is one person in sector 7, but after that there's no one in any sector until sector 13. We continued on passing sector 5 and 6 and entering sector 7. When we crossed the field we saw that we were now in an area that was dark and eerie. The ground was soft and completely dead. There was a low greyish fog at our feet and we saw that there was what looked like gravestones. As soon as we saw this there was no doubt that we were in a cemetery and being in a cemetery lead to the conclusion that the person we were going to meet up with was Carrie. We went down the dark path and saw that the people were staring at us with a look of hatred and disgust. Most likely because we were all lightly colored and cheerful looking while they were all black, white, and gray with a late 1940's horror movie look. We stuck out like a cat in a crowd of dogs. We had to make ourselves look more like the native land, so we found some random junk laying around and covered ourselves with what ever fit until we were all black and white. Now that we bend in we could go about searching for Carrie. We split up into groups to search faster. We searched high and low for her, but with no luck. It didn't help that everything looked same in shape and color, but there was one thing that set Carrie apart from the others; She floats in the air while these creatures seem to walk on the ground. We walked around in and out of different places looking for our floating friend, but still we were of no success.

* * *

**G: **Maybe that's because she can go into peoples bodies and turn invisible whenever she wants. Plus you said that Bobert had a heat scanner thing that can trace the class. Well, there the small problem that **CARRIE IS DEAD! SHE HAS NO HEAT SIGNATURE TO TRACE! IF SHE DID YOU ALL WOULDN'T HAVE TO LOOK AROUND THE WHOLE TOWN. SHE'D BE IN ONE SPECIFIC AREA! YOU….MORONS!**

* * *

Okay guys," I said, "I think that we should go somewhere for a break and then later continue our search. Sound good to everyone?"

"Sounds great." said Jamie. "Sure." said Darwin. "Finally!" Said Tina, Anton, Idaho, and Joe together at ounce.

"You guys are so lazy. You can't even stay up off you asses long enough to find me."

* * *

**G: ***Sarcastically* Gee, I wonder who that could be?

* * *

We all jumped up scared because of the sudden interruption, but then thought what the voice said and realized that it was Carrie. She appeared out of thin air in the middle of the street. She looked different just like everyone else, but she seemed to look the most different out of everyone. She had long hair, a normal sized body and legs now. She was a lot taller then everyone expected, but she fit her image. Her ghostly glow was also a different color. It was a darkish purple and went around her whole figure. We all stared at her for a while not saying anything. I could see that she was getting irritated by the lack of communication so she broke the silence.

"If you guy's have something to say, say it to my face!" she said with an angry expression.

"Well Carrie it's just that you look different, really different." said Darwin being the only one confident enough to say something to her

"So." She instantly replied," you have spikes everywhere on yourself and you don't see me commenting on them behind your back right in front of your face."

"So, uh, Carrie how have you been?" I said trying to lead the conversation to a new subject.

"Well, I've been fine considering that I've been following you guys since sector 4."

She's been following us since sector 4, but that can't be. Bobert's tracker would have tacked her wouldn't. I mean she is a person right, I mean the only difference is...she's dead. Of coarse. That's why she wasn't traced. Dead people can't be tracked because they don't have a heat signature to trace.

* * *

**G: ***Really sarcastically* NOOOO, you don't say. Dead people have no heat signature? Wow! I had no idea.

In the next scene it's the misfits club looking in on Rachel and friend as they prepare to make first contact. After a lot of random gibber-gabber they finally meet each other.

* * *

My pals and I were still trying to find out who we were trying to find. We had looked everywhere thinking we were looking for Carrie and it turned out she's been following us since sector 4. So if she isn't the one we're looking for then who is? I kept thinking this question in my head until a strange occurrence happened. The streets started to tremble and the people started to run for shelter. Suddenly, some sort of rift started to open up in front of us. It was a swirling vortex of purple and green steams circling around and around. Then I saw three, shadowy figures walk out and stand right in front of the vortex. When the portal closed we saw who the three figures were. The first one we noticed was Blade on the right. We haven't seen her since sector one and she probably wants revenge. Then on the left we saw a smaller guy who was white with yellow highlights. And in the center there was an average sized man who was wearing a purple stripped shirt under an opened over coat. He had black jeans and on his head he was wearing a black top hat with a purple stripe around the rim. His face was pure black but with a fiery purple flame rimming around his head. He looked at us with his deep purple eyes and gave us a small jagged smile, like the one you find on a jack-o-lantern during Halloween. He stepped forward and gave a small gesture that looked like he was going to speak.

"Hello everybody. How have you all been?", he asked to all of us. "Now I know you all are probably wondering why I'm here, why I am standing in the path to your quest, and most importantly who we are. So let me introduce ourselves. On my right, as some of you already know, is my fateful offensive, attack leader Blade. On my left is my spy and defensive officer Light. And who am I? I a called by many names. The Dream Eater, Dark Flame, and in sectors 11 through 15 I am known as Casino Knight, but you can call me Soul."

Soul. That was the name we heard on Blades communicator the night we got attacked. He's the one who called her off before we were completely dead. I wonder what he's doing here along side these two.

"So, on with what I was saying. Why are we here; because we need to take you from this land and bring you to my base. Now I know the way it sounds I'm trying to do what Blade failed to do, but I promise you that I'm not threatening you into anything yet. All I'm saying is that we have to take you to my base so that you don't cause any more harm to this place."

"What do you mean by _cause more harm"_ I asked.

* * *

**G: **Well, you've caused town wide damage in sector 1, took away the people in sector 2 that brought some order to it's already grungy state, and you most likely caused a Cyclops to go on a rampage because you took it dinner. I think it's safe to say that you've caused a lot of damage.

* * *

"You see along time ago this dimension was corrupted by the presence of a foreign or out of place being. This thing caused the dimension to slowly eat at itself until lines were crossed, people turned against each other, and soon sections were drawn to separate different portions of the lad, which is now called Sectors. You guys being here is slowly making this world collapse on itself the more you travel in it. That's why I need to take back with me, so that this world doesn't crumble in."

* * *

**G: **OHHHHH! Now I see why I have to be disguised to my friends while I say this. It's because if it came from my mouth, they'd realize how stupid that sounds and not follow me.

* * *

Could it be. Could it be that our presence is slowly eating away at this _dimension _as he called it.

"Look Soul," I started to say' "whether you're telling the truth or not we don't need you to help us or look over us, so if you don't mind we'll be on our way."

* * *

**G: ** I've said it once, I'll say it again; **MORONS! **So, Soul says they still can't pass, they get into a pointless fight and then Darwin pins me down actually sounding intimidating.

* * *

"Darwin, now I know your not one for violence so why don't you just let me go and we can all be on our way. Okay?" Soul said as if he were scared he was going to get shot.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you where you lay." Darwin said angrily.

* * *

**G: **Damn Darwin. You're getting more and more aggressive the longer this story goes.

* * *

" Because for one, you shoot me and it will just go right past me." he said

"So. I'll shoot you forever if I have too."

"Well there is a second reason." Soul said.

Suddenly his blackish outline started to fade showing us who he really was.

"Gumball?" Darwin said in shock now knowing that Soul was his own brother.

* * *

**G: **Holy crap! Soul is Gumball?! It's what we've known since the very beginning!

* * *

"That's right." he said before kicking Darwin off to get up."Blade, Light we're going." he yelled right as he snapped his fingers to open another portal. Blade jumped in, then Light. Right before Gumball went in he turned around and looked at Darwin and I. He said "See you soon" before turning back around and going into the portal. It closed behind him and all went silent. Everyone seemed to be okay but Darwin who now knows that his brother is a leader to a band of evil guys. He looked back where the portal was and just stood there, looking into the air of the portal that his ounce good brother went through.

* * *

**G: **And with that we hit the half way mark of the story and boy, was it hard getting here! I commented and yelled on so many parts of this story that my throat is literally yelling at me to stop! And good thing too, because I cannot go any longer on this. Like I said at the begin I was going to treat this story with as little dignity and respect as possible, and I think you all can see that for yourselves. I know this is a first time story, but there were so many inconsistencies and plot-holes that it might as well have been written by a five year old. Actually, a five year could write better than this. I know. I live with one. But all else aside, how was it? Ehhhhh, I can't fully judge it until I do the whole thing, but for what I've done it's just off. Very, very off. I mean, I've read worse, but this is no award winner. Anyway, next time tune in when I revisit an old "pal" of mine that I try and try to avoid. Until next time, bye!


	22. Chapter 22

**G: **You know, it seems that every time I do a story from this author it's on a special occasion. First time I did him it was on Anter's B-Day and the second time it was on X-Mas Eve. How it turned out like that I have no idea. Maybe it's just a trending pattern I'm not aware of or maybe it's just a coincidence. I don't know. Though, now that I'm thinking about it I'm doing one of his stories now and there's nothing special going on. Should there be? Should there be something significant going on right now or am I overthinking it? Maybe, just maybe, I should do something….outside the box. Something…not done before; But what? ….

* * *

_**Fish Fiends Fiction F-up's **_

**Darwin: **Hello everyone in the archive. Darwin here to give a brief intro before this review continues. I am glad to say that this will be my first solo review on this "story". But this being my first time going solo (Thank-you Gumball)I'm glad I got a story that's really focused on something controversial. Something that goes into a somewhat sensitive topic, but still gives it a good spin that makes it interesting to follow. So sit back, crack open a cold, fizzing can of soda (or whatever the hell you drink), and enjoy this first time reviewers first solo act.

**Chapter 22: American History X (Chapters 1) by EvelioZGroup/Jamie Skyland **

**Fish Fiend: **My brother has covered many topics on this show; many of which are fictional and made up originally by the author with no connection to our reality. But that doesn't mean there aren't stories on this archive that have some historical connection to this world, even if they are based on a fictional movie about a form of government that has been eradicated for decades. A story like this needs a keen touch, a sensitive demeanor, and an insight of what happened to make people want to join such a cult like this. All things I don't completely have, but I'll try my best to keep the integrity of the stories/films message intact. So without further ado, let's begin with our story of the hour _American History X._

Like I said previously, this story is based on the 1998 award winning film of the same name. Now, I've never seen this film before and can't tell you in great detail what it's about. In fact, I had to look up certain crap before I could understand certain things, so if my info is off I apologize in advance. From what I've researched this film was directed by Tony Kaye who directed such "well-known" films like Lake of Fire and Black Water Transit. Both films that I greatly approve. This film follows the action of Derek Vinyard (played by Edward Norton) who joins the neo-Nazi movement after his father dies. He later gets sent to a prison sentence due to man-slaughter. Daniel "Danny" Vinyard (played by Edward Furlong) takes influence of his older brothers actions and joins the same movement, not knowing that his brother has changed his ways while in prison. The rest of the film is Derek trying to stop Danny from going down the horrid path he went down himself.

This story takes its own spin on the movie. Not straying away so much that it's its own version, but that it fits in with everything within TAWOG's narrative story line; making it more fluent and easy to flow within its own little world. Also, majority of this story is told from my perspective as I recap the action of my family. So, with all that intro over and done with, let us begin our "wholesome" tale.

* * *

AMERICAN HISTORY X

By

Darwin Watterson

Re-edited by Gumball Watterson and Edward McKinley

DATE: May 23, 2020

PART 1: Mein Kampf Mistake

* * *

**Fish Fiend: **I put this first for a reason; to establish how this tale is (somewhat) setup

* * *

I guess we have to start from the beginning—eh, Principal McKinley?

Well, let's begin.

You brought me in—even though I had to sit outside—while I was overhearing with you and Mr. Small—even though you thought you closed the door.

You guys were _discussing_about my paper. It was a good paper, in my opinion. I still don't see what was wrong with it. My teacher, Mr. Small, our beloved world studies teacher, told us that we could pick any person who we look up to that had anything to do with the civil rights movement.

* * *

**Fish Fiend: **Well, there's plenty of civil rights movements that you can choose. There's the movement done in Ireland, the independence movement in Africa, The Canada Quiet movement, the-

* * *

I chose Adam Hitler, the leader for the Nazi political party. I had to read _Mein Kampf_. Reading that book took me about a week to finish it. I gave my all on it and deliver, what I believe to be, an A paper.

* * *

**Fish Fiend**:….oh….okay…

* * *

Yet again, Mr. Small didn't see the true potential of the paper. He grabbed it, went to my desk, and grabbed me by the arm, where we land at your office, Principal McKinley.

* * *

**Fish Fiend: ***Sarcasticlly*Gee, I wonder why that could be?

* * *

I overhear you guys yelling about me.

"We have boundaries, McKinley, he has crossed it!"

"Is this a personal issue?" Principal McKinley said.

"—" before he could Say anything, he had to go by the door and shut it. Just because you closed it, doesn't mean I can't hear. We all have ears to use—except William, don't know how that fucker can hear—let's use them. God gave us ears for a reason; we hear, bah seethe this sin if not I, then though shall not grant entrance to heaven, our place with the lord (that's my impression of our _so-called _God, I don't care of the bad grammar or the annoying computer error that won't shut the fuck up).

He closes the door and says: "I dated his mother for only three years, but that's it!" Small said it in an angry whisper, as if he didn't want me to hear (too bad Small, I could hear since these walls won't cover up the conversation).

"Sounds like you patronize him as a demon."

"Come on—we have limits in this school!" Mr. Small said. "This just goes too far, McKinley."

* * *

**Fish Fiend: **Well, you did technically say he could choose any movement or person. And I know that until I read what I wrote about I can't judge it, but everyone has their own opinion on things and you can't just deny anyone their freedom of speech. Now, if I was saying how I was going to do these things and actually attempt them in real life, that's a different story.

* * *

"Listen, he learned this from his brother, _and _he can _un_learn it." Small would look around the room, just so he can spot a reason to argue against it. "Have you lost faith in him, Small?"

"No. But, we can't let _this_," Small holding my paper, gripping it in his hands, "pass."

* * *

**Fish Fiend: **Why not?

* * *

It was the last word he said before leaving your office. I had a little American flag, with the pole in my mouth, I saw Mr. Small coming out, when I knew it was him that ratted me out on my paper.

I said, "I knew it was you." I was tailing him down, while he was walking down to the door at his right, without even looking at me. I just stood there smiling.

Then I heard you yell, without evening pressuring out any air out. You said, "WATTERSON! WATTERSON! TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX!" But by then, I was still lost in a trance while Mr. Small had left the main office—or your waiting room for your other deviants that try to disobey the American dream of possessing society with brats that can't spell worth _shit_.

I decided to walk back to the office, even when you were still counting—"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO!"—and by then I was there.

"WATTERSON!"

"Yeah?"

"Get your ass right here, and shut the damn door!"

* * *

**Fish Fiend: ***Snarky* I would not take such undignified language like that. Especially from a guy named McKinley. That's just stupid. I should just call him McStupid throughout the rest of this review.

* * *

I did your bidding as I obeyed your one command for the greater good of society (hell, maybe I could lead a rebellion of stupid high school idiots that can easily be manipulated for such trash that comes on).

I stood there, looking at you, now holding my paper.

"What is this?"

I stood silent.

"_This _is unacceptable." He—you, McKinley—looked at me with those dead-on eyes.

"He told us to pick anyone, and to write an A paper," I said. "And that's what I did."

* * *

**Fish Fiend: **He's got you there McStupid. What do you have to say now?

* * *

You looked at me, grabbed the nearby mini trash can—"I should expel you," you said—and threw my paper in there.

* * *

**Fish Fiend: **For one offensive paper. A little harsh man, but who am I to talk when I've sent my fair share of mean and cruel letters *_cough, cough* Tobias *cough, cough*_

The last couple of lines is Mcstupid saying I have to write about the events of my brother and family by tomorrow or I'll be expelled. And that's the end of chapter 1; how was it? Well, the friendly **Fish** in me is saying it was fantastic, but the sarcastic **Fiend **in me does not approve. It is true the perspective on everything is pretty creative and the style is one I've never encountered. But again, the Fiend has another take on the chapter. It's only one thing, but it's a big-y. This story is based around the movie and will obviously reference things or parody certain takes on scenes. That means to understand certain parts of this story you would need to know the parts of the movie it's taking its material from. And I don't know about you, but some people don't want to have to research junk to understand things *_cough, cough* because we're all lazy *cough, cough*_. Never the less, I still really love this story and want to review it in its entirety, but for now one chapter is enough; and I feel it's good to start slow as this is my first time. Soooooooo…yeah….

* * *

"I dated his mother for only three years, but that's it!" Small said it in an angry whisper…...


End file.
